Anime Addventure : Fooled
by tutcat
Summary: Stories that are from that place that have been saved Akane and Ranma become master and slave (all stories up for adoption) found a little more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic's I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic's if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

 **Fooled**

Fooled: Tricking Them For Their Own Good [Episode 131875]

by Loki-L

"That is not a very nice thing to do, Nabiki," Kasumi admonished her sister.

Nabiki looked up from where she was arranging the body of an unconscious pig-tailed martial artist on her younger sisters bed to see her older sister stand in the doorway of Akane's room.

"Oh come on. You are no fun, sis." she replied caught in the act.

"Really, you should not take advantage of your sister and her fiancee when they are helpless like this." Kasumi affirmed.

Nabiki went back to position the unconscious occupants of the room to her likening.

"Best time to take advantage of anybody. Besides according to Dr. Tofu it is nothing serious. They should be up and fighting again in a few hours. The only side effect of the drug Kodachi used is a bit of short term memory loss. They won't remember anything that happened since yesterday evening," she explained during her work.

"And you are going to take advantage of that hole in their memories," Kasumi accused.

"Look, I am doing this for their own and our all good," Nabiki rationalized, "Their fights end up causing a lot of property damaged and their denials only hurt themselves. If they thought They had already resolved their issues and admitted everything to each other they would act accordingly. By the time they find out that it was just a hoax everything will be out in the open and they won't be able to take anything back. They will thank me for it in the end."

Satisfied with the final placement of every involved limb Nabiki stood up and left the room.

Kasumi followed her.

"You can't just leave them like this," She objected.

"Believe me, sis, I have no intention of just leaving them there. The final piece of the arrangement is still missing," Nabiki told her in her own room.

She took a number of papers from the out-tray of her ink-jet printer and held them up for Kasumi's inspection.

"Do these look genuine enough to you?" she asked.

"Nabiki you can't just go around forging official documents," Kasumi protested.

Nabiki took back the papers.

"Don't worry I won't get in trouble over those," Nabiki reassured her, "They look nothing like anything official. Nobody will believe that this is an attempt to actually scam anyone. Even the stamps are printed. They are just supposed to be good enough to fool a couple of ignorant martial artist for a few days."

Kasumi was still unconvinced but she did not stop Nabiki as she dropped of the papers in Akane's room.

Fooled: Fooled into Slavery [Episode 132001]

by Loki-L

"Ouch, my head hurts," Ranma's voice could be heard from inside Akane's room.

"Not so loud," he was answered by a sleepy feminine mumble.

Nabiki silently counted: One, ... two, ... three, ...

"Hey!" finally came the joint yell of surprise, "What are you doing in my bed?"

The couple descended into a hot argument about whose room it was they were in and whose fault it was on the basis of no empiric evidence whatsoever. Akane had only been right about it being her bed by accident and likely would not have admitted to having been wrong about it if she had realized that she was somewhere else. Ranma was so used to defending himself against baseless accusations of perversion and genuinely innocent this time that he also would not back down.

The two of them could argue about whether the sky was blue. They could start fights out of thin air and at the moment they seemed to prefer arguing and name calling to actually analyzing their own feelings. The fight must have been a welcome distraction from such things as how it had felt lying in each others arms.

As they showed no inclination to notice the evidence she had planted Nabiki decided to intervene.

"I see you two are up again," She said as she entered the room, "You scared us quite a bit when you passed out from that little gas like that. But Dr. Tofu said that aside from perhaps a bit of memory loss you would be as good as new in no time. And you don't have to accuse each other about sneaking into each others bed. Kasumi and I put you to rest in Akane's room to sleep things off. Don't worry, we were careful with the merchandise."

Twin enquiries of "Merchandise?" from Akane and "Memory loss?" from Ranma came almost simultaneously.

The two glared at each other for having the audacity to talk when they had been about to say something themselves.

Nabiki decided to field Ranma's query first — keeping the best for the last.

"Nothing serious." She told them, "He said that it was only natural to expect some memory loss as a side effect from being knocked out by the gas especially after all that excitement in the last few days. Everything should come back to you in time."

In fact Dr. Tofu had said no such thing and they had only lost a few hours each.

"What excitement?" Akane asked a ting of dread in her voice.

She probably wondered what sort of events would constitute unusual excitement compared to the interesting times they were normally living in.

"I mean the marriage proposal. And I still think Ranma should not have let his mother pressure him into that."

"Ranma/I proposed?" the two asked incredulously.

Ranma's face had gone white his expression caught somewhere between dread and hope. And you could clearly see under the same emotions the unspoken question forming in Akane's head: "What did I answer?"

"Yeah the marriage proposal." Nabiki elaborated, "I still can't believe that Ranma did not have a breakdown right then and there when Akane rejected it."

"She did what?!" and "I did what?!" the two promptly yelled in horror.

It was almost to easy playing with them like that but it was time to bring it home before one of them had a heart-attack.

"Don't you remember, Akane?" Nabiki asked innocently," you said that that was not the type of relationship you wanted. Ranma was shocked but he finally agreed to do it on your terms. I don't know what either of you had been thinking. I guess it is not my place to criticize someone else's lifestyle choice, but I don't think that without my help you would have been able to formalize that kind of relationship. Few people know that something like that is even legally possible."

When they looked at her in confusion she simply pointed at the stack of papers lying on the desk. Akane picked it up and began to read.

"Certificate of Ownership? Voluntary Enslavement contract?" Akane read disbelievingly.

Ranma stared over her shoulder bug eyed.

"It is all legal," Nabiki told them, "It's got your personal stamps at the bottom. You finally filled everything out just before the attack. By now the clerk must have filed everything away and the contract has officially taken effect."

Fooled: Akane Gets Owned [Episode 132087]

by Loki-L

Akane could not believe what she was seeing. She must have been out of her mind.

It was hard to accept that Ranma had actually managed to make a real proposal, but for her to have risked it all and rejected him unless he agreed to an relationship on her terms was just mad.

But Ranma obviously had accepted. Akane had always feared that if she ever admitted even a single bit of her secret phantasies he would just call her pervert and be disgusted by her.

She never would not have thought that she had the courage to do something like this. She must have been very encouraged by Ranma's proposal to risk everything like this, but it appeared to have paid of.

She had expected that someday in the future, if they ever managed to advance their relationship that far, she might casually suggest playing out some small elements of her fetish in the bedroom. Just a bit of playful experimenting.

But this was no game. According to the papers in her hand it was completely real. There was no backing down, no outs or secret safewords. Akane had not known that such a thing was actually legally possible.

"Congratulations to your new slave-girl, Ranma," Nabiki had said.

Akane shivered. That was what she was now according to these documents: a slave-girl and Ranma's property.

She turned to find out Ranma's reaction to these developments and found him behind her reading over her shoulder. Judging by his surprised expression he had not remembered their new arrangement either.

Akane gave him the papers. After all they were his documents — his just like she was now.

Akane wondered what she should do now. Well, whatever Ranma told her to of course, but she did not know what rules they had set down. Could she speak unless spoken to? Should she kneel? Call him master or anything like that?

Nabiki had said that they had been knocked out right after finishing the paper work, so they probably had not actually gotten that far. Even if they had Ranma would not remember it either right now, so they would have to go over the ground rules in either case.

That reminded her of something else they likely had not gotten around to. She went to her bed and pulled out a chest from under it. Because of its big number lock, the moldy old piece of luggage was her preferred place to store away personal things in a household full of people who did not respect other people's privacy and property.

She opened it. Her emergency underwear in case of extreme Happousai was lying on top. Her secret diaries (not the ones she knew Nabiki read) were next. She began to dig.

There it was, underneath the french-maid outfit and the bunny-suit from the kunoichi incident that she had kept but never dared to wear again.

Triumphantly she took out the objective of her search. She had bought it on a lark some time ago as a reminder of her fantasies, but never thought she would get to use it for real.

She turned to Ranma to present him with her collar.

Ranma watched Akane as she searched for something in the chest she kept under her bed. This was a strange moment for her to suddenly decide to look for something, when they had so much more important things like this contract to deal with right now.

Ranma did not know what to think of it. Rejecting a marriage proposal was just the confusing sort of thing Akane would do to him, but this wanting to be a slave sounded totally unlike her.

At least he thought so. Ranma was not quite sure what a real slave was supposed to be like. He had never met any and in fact had not know that something like legal slavery still existed.

Ranma had grown up somewhat sheltered in some ways and there were a lot of things he had never learned on the road. And Nabiki had said that this slavery thing was rare, so it was completely plausible that he had never heard of it.

Not that he would admit ignorance if he did not have to. It had to be something very important to Akane for her to have acted the way Nabiki had said. Ranma would not want to risk his relationship with her if she found out that Ranma did not quite know what was expected of him now.

He would have to give it his best shot based on what he knew.

Most of what Ranma knew about the topic came from watching movies like Spartacus on TV. There were also some other sources like some of the manga Hiroshi and Daisuke had shown him, but Ranma doubted that they were very realistic.

He looked at Akane who had turned her back to him and was still busily searching trough stuff in the piece of luggage. She was always very much against any form of perversion. He doubted that she had had something like Hiroshi's and Daisuke's hentai stories in mind. She would have been more likely to start some slave-rebellion if he tried.

As he watched his new slave totally ignore him in her search he tried to organize his thoughts and feelings.

Akane was his property now. He had always thought of her as his fiancée, his uncute tomboy or simply his Akane. Now she was really his Akane and no one else could have her. As a slave she was even more totally his than she would have been as wife. A Wife still would have wanted to be her own woman, or so he had heard, but Akane was not her own girl any longer she was his girl.

Akane being his property also meant that she was his responsibility. He would have to protect her and take care of her. Ranma had always been very protective of her and held accountable for her welfare by her friends and family so this was really nothing new. At least now she would have to do what he told when he was trying to keep her safe.

That was another thing slaves were supposed to do: obeying their master. That sounded like a really good thing at first, but he realized that he would have to be very careful about what he ordered her to do. He could give no stupid or thoughtless orders as Akane might not tell him anymore when he was being stupid.

There also could be no more insults. Akane would have no anility to fight back if he insulted her. He would have to treat her with respect. If she did something wrong he would have to firmly but gently discipline her instead of teasing her until she corrected the mistake herself.

The teasing had never worked quite that well anyway even if it had been a lot of fun.

The most important part about the new arrangement was that Akane trusted him. That had always been a sticking point: that nobody trusted or believed him. Akane was now trusting him with herself. And he would have to act worthy of that trust.

All in all having Akane as his slave might not have been something that he had ever imagined, but it did have its advantages. It might be a lot of extra responsibilities, but it also meant that he was in control.

Akane had meanwhile finished her search and was now stepping towards him with something silvery in her hand.

Standing before him she wordlessly presented him with a metal collar.

Ranma took it. This probably called for some ceremony and big words, but the only thing that Ranma could come up with while fastening the collar around her neck sounded rather stupid and unbecoming for the occasion to him.

Looking her into her eyes while putting the collar around her neck he earnestly told her: "You are mine, now Akane."

Nabiki watched the two teenagers. She had expected them to fight and deny it and say all kinds of things about love and marriage that they would later find embarrassing.

She certainly would not have expected them to calmly accept things like this. Why didn't Akane protest and where had she gotten that collar?

Had Nabiki unwittingly managed to hit a lot of closer to home than she had thought?

The two had in any case forgotten that she was still in the room. They were only looking at each other.

When Ranma put the collar on Akane, Nabiki almost went into saccharine overload from the earnest big eyed looks they were giving each other. She thought she could even see some tears in Akane's eyes as Ranma completed her enslavement. When they tenderly hugged afterwards Nabiki silently excused herself and stepped out of the room.

Fooled: Deceived into Addressing Rules [Episode 132238]

by Loki-L

Akane was content being held in Ranma's arms. This was what she had been dreaming of: to be his slave. And now Ranma had, by putting the collar on her, taken possession of her. By accepting her he had transformed her. She no longer was an ordinary and respectable schoolgirl or a prudish and reluctant fiancée but an exotic slave-girl. Akane Tendou had ceased to be now there only was Akane, slave of Ranma.

Or something like that. She wasn't quite sure about her official designation. Would Ranma want to give her a new name?

Hopefully he would tell her soon it was quite confusing not knowing how one was supposed to think of oneself.

Akane was happy being held in Ranma's arms, but she wondered if he was going to move on soon. Would he progress from hugging to something more intimate. Would he use his slave-girl for his pleasure? Would he decide to inspect his new acquisition first or maybe lay down some ground rules so Akane would know how to act?

Not being in control had been an integral part of her fantasies, but it would have been nice if she could somehow let Ranma know what he was supposed to do and make him take the initiative.

Ranma was content just holding Akane. She was his now and he would never let her go. He had dreamed of being able to hold her like this without getting beaten for it for a long time.

He had on occasion hugged Akane and been hugged by her, but it usually involved one of them being or having been in mortal danger. As soon as she came to her senses she had always been in a hurry to disentangle herself from him.

He also had proclaimed that Akane was his before when some creep like Sanzanin tried to put his moves on her. Akane had not taken to kindly to these proclamations either.

Ranma thought that her sometimes rather violent reactions to finding herself hugging Ranma or hearing Ranma declaring her to be his had at least in part been out of embarrassment.

She seemed to be over that now. Ranma had never imagined something like this master/slave set-up, but if it allowed him to hold her like this and openly proclaim how he felt without getting bashed for it, then Ranma was very much in favor of such an arrangement.

Ranma realized that he had little idea what other advantages there might be in having Akane as a slave instead of a fiancée.

He guided them over to Akane's bed. It was half covered in the contents of the chest that Akane had thrown around earlier. Ranma sat down in a free spot with Akane on his lap without taking his arms from around her. She did not seem to mind and Ranma really did not plan to let go if he did not have to.

With Akane safely snuggled into his chest he briefly let go with one arm to fetch the papers that he had dropped here earlier.

Wrapping his arm around her again he tried to read, but it did not give any clues as to what other changes he might expect out of the new status in their relationship.

Since enslaving herself to Ranma had been Akane's idea in the first place she would probably be able to tell him.

"So, Akane," he hesitantly began.

"Yes, Ranma... I mean Master, Sir," Akane answered promptly.

"I am sure there are lots of rules about this slavery things, but those papers don't go into much detail. This was all your idea why don't you tell me what it all means," he asked her.

"Yes Master," Akane replied," I guess the details are all up to you, Owner. You will have to decide, Sir."

"Like what?" Ranma wondered.

"Well for example, you have to decide how I am supposed to talk to you," Akane explained, "You can have me call you master or owner or my lord or sir or some other title. You can order me to begin and end every time I speak with sir. And you could tell me to only speak when spoken to. You can forbid me to talk of myself in the first person and have me only use terms like 'this slave-girl'. So I would talk like 'Sir, this slave-girl is happy to be her master's property, sir.' I guess you could even give me a new name or even just a number to make it clear that my live as Akane Tendou is over."

"Ah... no, that sounds like it would be terribly confusing," Ranma complained, "You are still Akane and I am still Ranma. Talking like that would make you sound like Shampoo or like I am some sort of drill-sergeant."

The stuff that Akane had suggested was just to complicated and while it might be nice to get some respect from her every now and then Ranma thought that it could get old very fast if Akane always spoke like that in everyday conversation.

"You can call me master or owner if you want, but you don't have to say it all the time. And you can talk whenever you want just don't cut me off and let me finish when I am saying something. All the other stuff is to complicated — just stay respectful when you speak," Ranma allowed.

Ranma considered things for a moment and then added, "But when you are talking to others about me I want you to use 'my master' or something like that."

That had always been a sore point for Ranma. That Akane would never openly acknowledge him as her fiancé. She would always say things like "that idiot" instead of "my fiancé" when talking about him to her friends.

Ranma might not always have been very openly accepting of their engagement himself, but Akane had been worse. If she had just told any guy who wanted something from her that she was already engaged those who were like the hentai-horde would have backed of and many confrontations could have been avoided.

An engagement ring would have prevented many of them from putting the moves on his Akane. That she had not had one had been mostly his fault. But she wore the collar now which was something like a wedding ring. Everybody would know that Akane was already taken.

Just to make sure he asked her, "And while we are talking about telling people that I am your master. The next time when you meet somebody who does not know about it yet and doesn't see or understand the collar you should just should just tell him that you are my slave right out, okay?"

"Yes, Ranma, I am still Akane, I have to speak respectfully to you, but I can still call you Ranma, when talking to someone else however I have to refer to you as 'my master' and I have to tell everyone I meet that I am yours." Akane acknowledged her masters's orders.

Akane had thought that her slavery would be mostly something between the two of them that they would keep secret or at least not announce to the public at large. But she had to remind herself that it wasn't just the bedroom game of her fantasies but real and official slavery.

Ranma rightfully expected her to stay in character all the time and wear her collar outside the house. Ranma did not intend to keep it secret but instead wanted to show their new relationship to the world.

It would be deeply humiliating having to tell her friends and classmates and even her teachers about her new status.

On the other hand public humiliation and exhibition had been part of her deeper and darker fantasies. It was good of Ranma to push her to the boundaries of her old self from the start.

One good thing about being a slave was that she no longer had to feel guilty or ashamed about wanting and doing things that good girls did not do.

It would not be her fault since she had no choice. She would just be a slave following her masters orders.

Emboldened by that thought and the assurance of her freedom to talk whenever she wanted she decided to make an unrequested suggestion.

"If you want everyone to know I am your slave you could have me wear a special slave-dress, Ranma," she told her owner.

Ranma looked interested at this. He seemed to like her idea.

"What would a slave-dress look like?" he asked, "do you have something like that among these?"

Ranma looked over the various articles of clothing she had kept in her treasure chest. There were lots of racy underwear and sexy costumes that she would be glad to wear for her master some time, but none of them were really what you could call slave-dress.

"I am sorry master, but I don't have a slave dress to here," she told him apologetically.

She hesitated for a moment an then added boldly, "You could have me go naked instead."

Fooled: Ruse to Rules [Episode 132417]

by Loki-L

His Akane going around naked? No way!

Ranma hugged the slave that was still sitting in his lap closer possessively.

He did like the idea of being able to see Akane in all her glory without getting immediately bashed for it. And he would like it if everyone could tell from the way that she dressed that Akane was his.

But he really disliked the idea of Akane going around without any clothes on where everyone could see. The world was full of perverts.

"No nudity," he told harshly, "I don't want any of the creeps at school or any other perverts see you naked! They ogle you to much as it is and if you start dressing in some revealing slave-outfit or just go entirely naked they might get even worse!"

He had not really intended to be that harsh to Akane, but just the thought of somebody like Kunou seeing Akane naked made him angry. And this costume thing had to be important for Akane if she had collected so many sexy outfits from their adventures. Ranma felt bad about shooting down her slave-dress suggestion like that.

"Just continue wearing your normal things for now," he told more conciliatory, "You know your school uniform and stuff. We can maybe later try some other outfits as long as they are not to revealing. And you can always dress down as much as you want around the house."

He gestured to the various pieces of clothing lying on Akane's bed next to where they were sitting.

"I understand," Akane acknowledged her masters orders.

Her owner did not want anybody else to see her naked. Her body was only to be exposed for his pleasure. She would continue to wear her school uniform outside. If she wanted to wear anything else she would have to submit it for his approval first and he would inspect it to ensure that it was not to revealing. Around the house the restriction did not apply and Ranma expected her to dress in sexy costumes or lingerie like the ones she had kept in her treasure chest or go naked like she had suggested earlier at her own discretion.

That freedom to choose her own dress inside the house was a two-edged sword as Ranma might be displeased if she kept being to prudish in her choices. She would have to remember to go naked often enough to avoid getting punished.

Punishment — That was another thing they had not covered yet. As her owner Ranma did not have to be consistent in how and when he disciplined her. He did not even need a reason at all, but it would be nice if there was some sort guideline so that she knew what to expect.

Ranma had not yet revealed what he would do if he caught her breaking any of his rules about talking and dressing.

Before she could bring herself to ask about it her master had already moved on and given her another question.

"What else is there to this master/slave thing normally?" Ranma asked.

She thought about it for a moment.

"Well, there are all kinds of rules and orders that a master could give his slave, potentially controlling every aspect of the slaves lives. You could have me ask for permission before using the toilet and make me tell you my innermost secrets," Akane explained, "you could forbid me touching myself without permission and have me tell you whenever I felt aroused. You could make me eat from a bowl on the floor or put a leash on me like a pet. You could forbid me using the furniture or entering some of the rooms."

Those weren't all things Akane wanted him to do but she felt that she had to give him a complete overview of slave rules that she had read about in some of her more racy novels and manga.

Ranma always told her that her thighs were fat and that she was built like a brick so she decided to add, "You could control what I eat and set up a diet for me to get me in shape or you could simply set me weight goals and discipline me if I don't reach them."

Since she had already mentioned discipline she might as well give him some ideas. And also name some things that she would not like that much.

"You could spank me to punish me when I have done something wrong or just when you feel like it. You could also use whips or paddles or many other things on me. You can bind me or tie me up or chain me down. Some masters would do things like shaving, piercing or tattooing their slaves or marking them as theirs by branding them like cattle," Akane enumerated.

Maybe she should not have mentioned the last one. Ranma's eyes had lightened up eagerly when she had told him about branding. From what she had heard it hurt far more than getting a piercing or a tattoo. She would not have thought Ranma that sadistic, he might be a stricter and stronger master than she had thought.

She waited with anticipation while Ranma considered his options.

Ranma considered what Akane had told him. That had been quite a lot and he was not quite clear on all of the things. Why would anyone want to shave their slave? Akane would look pretty stupid with a bald head.

He did like the idea of marking Akane as his even if branding perhaps wasn't the best way to go about these things.

The spanking seemed silly as Akane was no little kid anymore, but he had to admit that in the past she exasperated him to the point where he felt like putting her over his knee. It was something to keep in mind at least.

He tried to work through the options that Akane had given point by point.

Ranma did not really want to know anything about Akane going to the toilet. And while her body was now technically his having her ask for permission before touching it would be just silly. There was no need to ask him every time her nose was itching and she wanted to scratch. And the eating from a bowl on the floor or telling him when she had just woken up sounded stupid, too.

The other stuff sounded promising though. Akane always ran off and got herself into trouble. It would be good if he could get her to stop that. Ranma realized that he could not continue to hold Akane like he was doing now forever, but he wanted to keep her as close as he could. Even holding hands might not always be possible, but a leash could work. And if Akane would only tell him if there was a problem instead of being all stubborn he would be able to protect her better.

"I really don't think there is a need for most of that," he told her finally, "but I want you to tell me first if you plan to go off somewhere by yourself. I also want you to stop keeping things from me. If there is something I should know you should tell me. And the thing with the leash sounded like it could be useful to hold onto you."

"Yes, Master," Akane replied," there is a length of chain that came with the collar."

Ranma held her on his lap with one hand while reaching over to the object that Akane had pointed out with the other.

It was a light and not very strong chain that would allow Akane to walk a few steps apart from him. Just the sort of thing for walking together on a fence where holding hands would be difficult.

With a 'click' he fastened it to Akane's collar and gave it an experimental tug.

Akane looked at him wild eyed at being pulled from her place next to his chest.

He hugged her close again and told her, "This will work great. It would be best if you kept it in your bag when we go somewhere so that we will have it when we need it."

"Yes, Ranma," Akane agreed, "I will make sure to always bring the chain with me in case you want to put a leash on me."

What else had there been?

Oh, yes! The part about not using furniture and not being allowed into certain rooms. There certainly was no use for that sort of rule except...

"Akane, you are no longer allowed into the kitchen without my permission or being invited in by Kasumi and you aren't to attempt to cook without supervision either. No cooking anywhere without me, Kasumi or another competent cook watching over you," Ranma declared.

"Yes, Master," Akane answered grudgingly.

He had expected her to complain or refuse but apparently she was really serious about this.

He patted her on the back in approval.

The next bit had been something about discipline, getting in shape and making sure that Akane ate properly.

It made sense. If Akane was his now then he was responsible for her training. He would have to make sure that she ate enough, she was always eating very small portions for a martial artist. He would have to take over her training and even have to teach her some martial arts. If Akane was serious about following his orders she might be disciplined enough to make teaching her actually worthwhile.

"Since your body belongs to me now," he reasoned, "I will have to make sure that it stays in shape. I will talk with Kasumi about your meals and I will train you. I will do my best to make sure you stay in form. We will see what we can do about your martial-arts. If you stay disciplined and follow my orders from now on I am sure that I can teach you a thing or too."

"Yes, Ranma," She replied happily, "If I am a good girl and do as you say you will teach me martial-arts."

The final part of her suggestions had been full of silliness but there had been something in it that had given Ranma an idea.

Tying Akane down. Often when Ranma went to fight someone or left for some other reason Akane would follow him and get herself in danger. There was also the problem that Akane kept getting abducted the moment he turned his back. There had to be some way to make her stay put. Just tying her up might be counter-productive as she would be even less capable of defending herself and easy pickings for kidnappers. Chaining Akane to something might work. He would have to think about it some more.

"You are my property now," he told her, "and I don't want you to get stolen, so I might need to chain you down if I leave you alone for some time."

The rest about shaving or piercing had not sounded like something Ranma would want to do to Akane.

"I think that this was all for now. We can add more stuff later if we have to. I will try my best to be a good master for you and you will be a good slave. And if you are bad I can always spank you like a little girl." Ranma said ending their session with a small joke.

"Yes, Master," Akane agreed from where she was still securely snuggled into his lap.

Fooled: Scams and Blackmail [Episode 132434]

by Loki-L

"So you understand, Mrs. Saotome, why it is important that you play along," Nabiki finished her explanation.

Kasumi's younger sister had been trying to convince aunty Saotome to help her with the prank she was playing on Ranma and Akane. She had used arguments on how much it would help their relationship. And that once the ice had been broken there would be no going back to their old ways when they found out that they had been deceived.

"It might not be what my husband and your father had hoped for when they thought up their pact," Nodoka said, "but I can see how it might actually be a good thing for Akane and my son. He needs to take more responsibility so he won't end up like Genma, and Akane is so headstrong and willful that she could do well with somebody to control her temper and take care of her."

Unfortunately for Nabiki, Nodoka did not seem to entirely grasp the idea that it had all been just a prank and that Akane was not really Ranma's slave.

"Well," Nodoka continued earnestly, "it is a good thing that master Happousai could be convinced to take Genma and Souun on a training trip for a few days. With the two of them gone, Ranma and Akane might actually find the peace and quiet they need to settle into their new roles at their own pace. I am happy that they finally have found their niche, even if you had to help them a bit."

"They aren't really master and slave," Nabiki tried again to explain to her, "I just made it all up. There is no such thing as an official slave contract."

"I think it is very nice of you to help your sister fulfill her dreams. You are a good girl no matter what some of the people in the neighborhood say, Nabiki," Nodoka told her unmoved. "In fact you might want to consider following her example. Men can get easily frightened by woman who are too forceful. That is the sort of thing that can cause unnecessary loneliness and bad reputations. I think that nice Tatewaki boy that you meet so often would be far more open to see you as the women you are if he wasn't so afraid of your predatory business tactics. If you submitted yourself to him, you would be far more likely to achieve your goals than by trying to dominate and control him."

Nabiki snorted. Kasumi had to agree that Nodoka with her sword might not be exactly the expert on avoiding of frightening men. And she doubted that there was any romantic potential in Nabiki's business-relationship with Tatewaki Kunou.

"The same goes for you too, Kasumi," Nodoka continued. "The right gesture might be all you need to snatch up that nice doctor friend of yours. I have heard that he is actually quite crazy about you."

Kasumi almost choked and Nabiki had to pat her on the back so that she could breath again. Was Nodoka talking about Dr. Toufuu? Did she just suggest that Kasumi should offer herself as a slave to him?

While Kasumi was still trying to get some air and wrap her mind around this absurd notion, Nabiki tried to explain things to Nodoka.

"My relationship with Kunou-baby really isn't like that. And I doubt that Dr. Toufuu would react all that well to an offer by Kasumi either," she said.

"Perhaps you are right," Nodoka relented, "but I still think that a master would be just the thing you need. Somebody who would give you love and care and discipline. If you had somebody who you were accountable to, you would not have done many of the things that have caused you such a bad reputation. You have to face it, Nabiki, you need someone to reign you in and curb your worst excesses; someone to take control of you for your own good. You might want to approach Ranma about this once he has settled down somewhat with Akane."

"Really, aunty Nodoka," Nabiki tried to dissuade the older woman," I don't think..."

"I am afraid I have to insist," Nodoka interrupted her. "You really need this Nabiki, or your self-destructive behavior could lead you to much hurt. If you continue to play with other people's minds and hearts, sooner or later some of them might be looking for revenge. You can get away with a lot because you are under Ranma's and Akane's implied protection, but if you played a mean joke one someone where that protection did not apply you might be in big trouble. Just imagine if a couple of angry martial artists found out that you had played a mean trick on them and came after you for revenge. You would not want something like that to happen, would you?"

Kasumi stared at Nodoka in astonishment. Had Kasumi just heard her right? Was she trying to blackmail Nabiki into becoming her son's slave. Maybe Nodoka did understand about Akane's slavery just being a prank of Nabiki better than she had thought.

"But... but... but," Nabiki stammered wide-eyed beside Kasumi.

"Oh, I don't mean right now," Nodoka said reassuringly. "We have to give Ranma and Akane some time to get used to their new relationship. But once they have settled in you might want to approach Ranma about taking on another slave. You really need a firm hand to guide you, Nabiki. And maybe you should think about the possibilities too, Kasumi."

Fooled: Pretense and Presents [Episode 132476]

by Loki-L

Kasumi and Nabiki were still trying to get over their shock after hearing Nodoka try to convince them into (or was it blackmail them into pretending to?) letting themselves be enslaved. Kasumi thought that she was not really at risk, but Nabiki at least appeared to be in acute danger of becoming Ranma's slave in the near future.

Kasumi really should not have allowed Nabiki to play that prank on their sister and her fiancé.

Before either of them had recovered enough to dissuade Nodoka from her idea, they could hear Akane's door opening upstairs.

Ranma and Akane were coming down the stairs. Maybe they had already realized on their own that this whole legal slavery thing was too ridiculous to be true. They would be slightly angry, but there would be no need for anyone else to be enslaved. And if not, Kasumi would just have to tell them the truth before it could go any further.

The two teens entered the living room. Ranma had his arm around Akane's shoulder, holding her close. In his other hand, he had the end of a chain that was connected to a collar around Akane's neck. They both looked very happy.

Ranma was beaming proudly at them and Akane, while looking slightly embarrassed, also appeared to be very much where she wanted to be.

After a short moment it seemed like Akane remembered something. She took a small step forward before speaking.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Aunty Nodoka," she addressed them before announcing, "I am Ranma's slave now."

She was blushing fiercely as she said this, but also looked very happy and determined. When Kasumi, Nodoka and Nabiki continued to stare at her incredulously, she made a small embarrassed eeping sound and hastily returned to Ranma's protective embrace.

Nabiki had said that Akane had taken to the idea of being a slave, but until just now Kasumi had not really credited it.

"I guess you already know," Ranma added. "We were just catching up after our minor blackout and are still getting used to it, but it looks like Akane is now my property."

"Yes, we have heard," Nodoka replied, "and it is a fine possession that you have acquired there, son. I am sure that with a bit of training Akane will make an excellent slave-girl."

Kasumi was shocked, but Akane seemed to take it as a compliment and Nabiki had even recovered enough to quip, "Yeah, good choice, Ranma. You will have little sis trained up in no time, she is practically half there already."

"Truly," Nodoka agreed, "Ranma could not have done better for his first slave-girl."

The way she said "first" was enough to freeze the smile on Nabiki's face and silence her, but Ranma seemed not to notice the subtle interplay.

"Where are Pop and Mr. Tendou," he asked instead.

This was something that Kasumi could answer without having to lie or evade the truth. "Grandfather Happousai took father and Mr. Saotome out on a training trip; they won't be back for a few days. You will have to wait to tell them your news until then."

Ranma and Akane visibly relaxed. It seemed they had not been looking forward to having the two older men interfere in their relationship again like they had done so often before.

In Kasumi's eyes, the two fathers had been one of the main reasons why Akane and Ranma had not gotten together a long time ago. The two teens deserved their short time of peace to make their relationship work. Seeing the two of them so happy together, Kasumi just could not bring herself to tell them the truth and destroy their chance.

"And I have to say, that I am happy for you two, too," she told them with approval.

The grateful smile that this remark earned her from Akane was almost worth the feeling of doom that she experienced as she actively made herself an accomplice in the deception.

Ranma was happy that their family accepted their somewhat unusual choice, and that they would have some time before having to deal with the stupid panda and Mr. Tendou. And Akane seemed to be happy, too.

"I have something for you, Ranma," his mother announced, drawing his attention back from the slave in his arms.

Nodoka hefted a large wicker-basket onto the table. Had she prepared a picnic? Ranma could do with a snack.

"You originally were supposed to get this for your wedding, but as that ended like it did, I kept it until you and Akane were ready. I think it will be just as useful for you now as it would have been on your honeymoon," Ranma's mother said.

Since the wedding fiasco? If it had been food it wouldn't be edible anymore.

Curious, he stepped forward to take a closer look. Akane followed, and her sisters also approached the table to find out what the basket contained.

It turned out to be full of... stuff — colorful stuff. The basket was filled with lots of strange items made from plastic and other materials. Were those toys? Perhaps Nodoka giving a hint about expected grandchildren? They actually looked more like dog-toys. Some of them had leather straps.

Baffled, he picked one bright-red, cucumber-shaped object up, trying to decipher its meaning.

"I am sure that Akane will demonstrate its use for you later in your room," Nodoka said.

"Akane?" Ranma asked, turning to his former fiancée.

He gave his slave a quizzical look. She blushed and wouldn't meet his eyes but nodded meekly.

"Yes, Master," she said, "I will demonstrate how they are used."

"Hey, with remote control," Nabiki exclaimed on his other side.

She had fished something out of the basket and pressed a button on it. The thing in Ranma's hand suddenly came to life like an electric toothbrush. It startled him so much that he almost threw it in Akane's face from where he had held it out for her inspection. Akane gulped.

Ranma wanted to chide Nabiki for scaring him like that but she had already moved on to something else.

"Look, Akane, double-ended for cold water fun," she said cryptically, holding up another strange item. "There is even a chastity belt in the basket. Exactly the thing to put on your slave, eh Ranma?"

She seemed to be doing this mostly to make Ranma look stupid and Akane squirm and blush. She dropped what he was holding and picked up another thing. It was a rubber ball with straps at its side.

"Trust me, Ranma, this will come in useful if you don't want to keep the entire neighborhood awake at night. You know how vocal Akane can get," she told him, grinning.

Ranma stared at her in incomprehension.

Nabiki held the ball up by its straps in front of her face. She opened her mouth and mimicked pulling the straps behind her head.

"Do you wish to try the gag on, Nabiki?" Nodoka asked bemused.

Nabiki dropped it like it like a hot potato and hastily took a step back, no longer smiling.

Sensing her son's confusion, Nodoka took pity on him.

"There are a few booklets that you might find helpful," she pointed out. "I am sure that you are a man among men, but these might fill any gaps in your education that Genma has left."

Ranma took the books out of the basket.

He read the titles: Sex-ed for Dummies, Cliff's Notes on the Kamasutra and Advanced Deviant Hedonism in a Nutshell.

Slowly it began to dawn on him what the present was all about.

"I know the last one with the panda-woodcut on the cover might seem a bit technical at first," Nodoka said, "but it contains useful diagrams and pictures."

Ranma nodded dumbly. No wonder Akane was blushing!

Fooled: Roped into Bedroom Games [Episode 132626]

by Loki-L

Ranma was sitting in Akane's room — his room now — and watched Akane clear her bed from the clothes and other stuff she thrown on it earlier in her search for her collar. Or rather she was clearing his bed. The bed, the room and everything in it including Akane were his now and judging from Nodoka's present and Nabiki's snide remarks he was expected to sleep in the room, on the bed, with his new slave.

Ranma was not wholly innocent of knowledge of sexual matters. He knew where the little martial-artists came from, his curse had provided him with a good working knowledge of the anatomical difference between boys and girls, and some dirty magazines and videos that Daisuke and Hiroshi had shared with him had left him with vivid impressions of how the later could be utilized to achieve the former.

He was aware that engaging in such activities was one of the things that married couples normally did. Truth to be told, he had been looking rather forward to be able to one day do such things with Akane. In his weaker moments he had even imagined doing it with some of the other girls in his life.

He appreciatively watched Akane's rear as she bend over with her back to him to store her repacked treasure-chest under her bed.

The only problem was, he thought contemplatively, that Akane did not seem to approve of sex. She was always bashing him for being a pervert whenever something even remotely sexual came up. Ranma had thought that once they were married he could slowly approach things, letting her set her own pace, but that would not be possible now. Their union was not a marriage of equals.

When Nabiki and Nodoka had earlier made some unambiguous comments about what they expected to happen between master and slave tonight, Akane had reacted rather atypically. Instead of hitting Ranma with a mallet for being in the same room when something like this was suggested, she had simply blushed and nodded meekly.

Obviously Akane was taking her role as his slave very seriously. She wanted to be his so much, that she was even prepared to have sex with him if she had to. Being owned had to be very important to her to put up with something she disliked this much.

Ranma wondered if maybe he should not do it. Who cared if his mother thought he was manly. Akane was important. He had much responsibility to and for Akane. Ranma could not betray her trust. She had trusted him enough to give herself to him to do with whatever he wished.

On the other hand Akane had trusted him to do with her whatever he wished and he could not betray that trust. If he held back it would be denigrating her resolve and mocking her precious gift.

Her work done Akane turned to him and Ranma made a decision.

Akane had finished cleaning her bed and turned to Ranma. Now It was time for the main event. What would come next was why Akane was here in the first place.

The whole slavery thing had only grown out of a kinky bed-room fantasy of hers. Thanks to Nabiki's help it had already grown beyond that. The contract had made her officially Ranma's slave all the time and not just in the bedroom.

With the rules that he had made, Ranma had already shown himself to be a far more capable master then she had anticipated. Now as they were about to have sex it would show itself if Ranma also was a good master in the bedroom.

As she looked at him expectantly, her master seemed to come to a decision.

"You know what is coming next?" he asked her.

"Yes, Master," Akane replied blushing.

"Okay, Slave, then strip down naked," he ordered firmly.

Akane complied and soon she was standing in front of her master clad in nothing but her collar and trembling in anticipation.

Ranma watched his naked slave. Akane was clearly agitated. Blushing and slightly trembling she stood before him. She was really willing to go through with this. Ranma was really proud of his brave and courageous slave.

From his mother's 'gift-basket' he took some manacles. Nabiki had earlier suggested that he could tie Akane to her bed with them. Ranma understood, Akane had a tendency to toss, turn, kick and smash in her sleep, what Nabiki referred to as violent in bed. Ranma wasn't concerned about that, but tieing Akane to her bed might still be a good idea.

Gently he lead her to the bed and had her lie down on her back. She would do whatever he said, but he did not have to make this harder on her than he had to.

There was no need to force her to become an active participant in something she disliked so much. She might end up hating herself for it. With deft movements he secured Akane's arms and legs to the posts of her bed. This way she could tell herself that she had not had any choice.

"Ranma?" Akane asked surprised at finding herself bond.

"Don't speak, Slave," Ranma ordered.

Akane nodded meekly.

Akane did not like sex, but she was very much into this master and slave thing. If he could make her consider this a part of her slave-duties it could become something she could enjoy. He would just have to emphasize the master and slave angle again and again.

And of course he would have to make sure that she experienced as much pleasure as he could make her experience. That would help, too.

Fooled: From Foul Play to Foreplay [Episode 132799]

by Loki-L

Ranma would show Akane that sex could be something she could enjoy. He would use it by emphasizing their master/slave relationship throughout their encounter. He would also use his accumulated knowledge of how to make a girl's body feel good. He knew exactly where and how to touch from first hand experience.

Tied down on her bed and naked Akane was totally at his mercy.

"You are mine," he told her gruffly.

Akane nodded, still following his earlier "don't speak"-order.

He touched her lightly on her arm.

"Your body belongs to me," he continued.

Now came the ultimate test. The restraints were not very strong and the wood of the bed-posts relatively fragile. If Ranma had calculated wrong he would find himself with a mallet bashed on his head very soon. He let his hand trail down to her breast.

"And those are mine, too." he said squeezing one lightly for emphasize.

Akane nodded mutely, but Ranma wanted to make her say it. He grasped one each in both hands.

"Speak, who do they belong to?" he demanded.

"You, Master. My tits belong to you," Akane exclaimed.

She had to be under great stress to use such language.

"Right, and I can do with you 'tits' whatever I want," he told her.

He absently noticed that Akane's nipples were stiff. The cold must be getting to her. Well it was time to warm her up.

Ranma proceeded to tell Akane that her body was his to do with as he wished and that he could touch, caress and fondle whatever part of it he wished. He made ample use of that right and Akane was helpless, totally unable (and unwilling) to stop him.

"Those lips," he asked, lightly tracing his finger across her mouth, "who do they belong to?"

Was he going to move from fondling her chest to demand a blow-job?

"You, Master," she answered once he had removed his hand.

"Yes, they are mine to kiss," he told her.

And then he did kiss her — very thoroughly. It was good that she was fastened to her bed. Akane would not have thought it possible to get this kind of effect from kissing alone.

When she opened her eyes again Ranma smiled down at her smugly. He had probably prepared for this every since their first encounter with the golden pair. He must have learned or invented some secret martial-art of osculating an enemy into submission.

"Mine!"he told her.

And his hands were moving again and this time they were not content to just handle her upper body. One hand was moving down over her belly while another came to meet it stroking up her leg.

"Tell me, what else is mine." he ordered.

"All of me," she answered without hesitation. "My lips, my tits, my cunt, my ass ... all of it. I am yours"

And then he went to work.

Once he had had Akane at the point, where she would let him touch all of her, there had been no holding back. He kissed and touched, licked and groped every inch of her, making sure to pay special attentions to all the spots that his girl-form enjoyed his own touch. Akane'a body was slightly different, but he soon adapted his technique to the new terrain.

He used his fingers on her by now very wet slit, touching and teasing her in her most intimate place. throughout this he kept telling her that she was his. When he judged that she was ready he slowly inserted first one finger than two. He ordered her to look him into the eyes and acknowledge that it was okay for him to do this every time he went a step further.

Akane writhed an bucked in her bonds, but it had to be involuntary movements and not attempts to break free, because she kept answering "Yes, Master!" to his questions. She was his to with as he pleased. He could stroke and probe her as he wished.

He concluded that Nabiki had been right, "You are violent in bed. It is a good I have you tied down. Right Slave?"

"Yes, Master," Akane answered between gasps, "Your slave deserves to be tied down."

He continued working on Akane, making sure to treat her entire body with his free hand and mouth. Frequently he had to slow down to give Akane the chance to answer his questions. Once she had admitted, that 'yes, she was his' and that 'yes, it was okay for the master to do this to his slave' he brought her back to the brink again.

It was important to emphasize that, so that later she would not feel guilty or ashamed about having him let done this. He made clear, that this was not about any pleasure she might be feeling, but strictly for his pleasure.

When she yelled that 'yes, her master could stick a finger up her bum if he wished' he judged that she was ready to be brought over the edge. This time he did not slow down.

As he continued driving her to the edge he ordered, "Look at me, Slave!"

Since he had no hand free he nipped at her nipple with his teeth to get her attention, but finally she focused on him.

Looking her straight into the eyes he waited until finally.

"Come!" he demanded.

Akane screamed something that might have been a 'Yes, Master!" as she came. Ranma continued his efforts during her orgasm until finally she was still.

He kissed her gain on her now rather unresponsive mouth and stepped back from the bed.

Now it was time for the main act. After what she had been just through Akane was unlikely to feel too negatively about having sex with her master.

While Akane recovered he took the time to disrobe. It was about time that he got naked, too. His pants had been getting a bit to tight for comfort. Finally nude he stepped back to the bed.

Dazedly Akane smiled at him. Until her gaze fell down at his midsection and her eyes suddenly got very big and she began to shiver and tremble.

Damn! Akane was still afraid of that part of him. He wasn't that big. Some of the toys his mother had given him had almost certainly been larger than him, but he could understand Akane's fear.

She had been so tight around his finger that it was only natural for her to be apprehensive at this sight. There was no helping it.

Fooled: Hallway Hoax [Episode 132856]

by Loki-L

Finally the cries appeared to have stopped. Kasumi was happy for her little sister and she guessed allowances should be made for their first time, but really this was all a bit much. Kasumi would have to have a word with them about propriety and consideration for people who were trying to sleep. The loud cries of "Yes, Masters!" certainly weren't helping.

Just when she was about to leave her room to get herself a glass of water before finally going to sleep she saw Ranma streaking by.

Ranma was naked and also very obviously not yet finished with tonights activities. A few moments later Ranma streaked back into the other direction by her open door without noticing her. While he had been very visibly and prominently male on his first pass, during his second pass Ranma been in his girl-form.

Kasumi stood motionless in her door still trying to come to grips with what she had seen when the cries started up again. This time to the theme of "Yes, Mistress!". After a while they slightly muffled.

It looked like it would be a long night.

Kasumi went back to her bed trying not to think about anything too much. She would just lie down and try to tune out the noise and sooner or later sleep would come.

Sleep did not come soon and not later. Finally Kasumi had enough she would do something about it. She would go to Akane's room and demand that they keep the noise down. She would probably die of embarrassment, but it was preferable to having to listen to that.

Resolutely she stepped out on the floor and turned to Akane's room. When she saw Nabiki already standing in front of their sisters room she was at first relived that somebody else would do the embarrassing asking for some quiet thing. That was until she realized that Nabiki did not look like she was about to knock and interrupt the young couple. In fact it looked like she was taking great care not to disturb them. Nabiki had her camera with her and was currently attempting to peer through the keyhole with one eye.

"Nabiki!" she admonished her sister.

"Pssst!" Nabiki admonished right back, "they will hear you."

"Don't you have any respect for your sisters privacy?" Kasumi asked a bit less loudly.

Nabiki just smirked as a loud and very descriptive exclamation from Akane undermined her older sister's argument. Kasumi winced.

"At least don't stand so close to the door," she finally warned Nabiki.

"Yes, you are right," Nabiki admitted grinning, "I might get run over by a naked overexcited martial-artist. Did you see Ranma too earlier?"

Nabiki's was positively leering and Kasumi blushed and trying to formulate a proper answer. She was saved by a most unlikely source.

"It is nice to know that you considered my manly son impressive," Nodoka commented, "but if you really want to get another look you don't have to stand outside the door trying to peek through the keyhole. I am sure that if you asked real nicely you could get to experience him up close and personal exactly like your sister does."

Kasumi blushed further even if she had not been the target of Nodoka's attack. It was nice to see that somebody could manage to rattle Nabiki as she did other people, but it was really embarrassing to witness. There was also the problem that she suspected that Nodoka meant to include not just Nabiki, but all the Tendou sisters in her recruitment drive for her son's slave-harem.

As an uncomfortable silence descended on the trio, Kasumi became aware that the inside of the room appeared too have also gone silent. Had Ranma and Akane finally finished?

Suddenly the door opened and Ranma came out only noticing them when he crashed into Nabiki. Ranma was still female and naked, but now flushed, disheveled and covered in sweet and other body-secretions.

"Ranma," Nodoka addressed her offspring who was only now becoming aware of her presence.

With big eyes and a hint of panic in her voice Ranma tried to explain, "Mom! It uh... is not what it looks like."

Realizing what it looked like Ranma tried to cover herself with her hands, but she somehow still failed to conceal the fact that she was naked and female.

"Really, I can explain," Ranma tried to convince them.

"No need to explain. We all heard you being manly with Akane." Nodoka reassured the red-head.

"Manly?" Ranma wondered besides herself.

"Of course," Nodoka confirmed, "there is more to being manly then just being the right gender. And judging from what we have heard you have been very manly with Akane even in this form."

Ranma did not look like he understood, but he did not look like he was about to question his luck either.

"Yes, Ranma," Nabiki chimed in, "we could hear you being manly loud and clear. A bit to loud and clear if you catch my drift. How much longer do you plan to keep the entire house awake?"

"I, uh... ah," Ranma stammered, "sorry about the noise. We will try to keep it down. It won't take much longer. I uh... have Akane almost ready to start. I was just going to change..."

Nodoka gave her son turned daughter two thermo-bottles.

"I thought you might need these," she said by way of explanation. "Now there won't be any need to run back and forth to the bathroom in the middle of the night. And you might seriously consider Nabiki's earlier suggestion about the gag if you can't keep Akane quiet."

"Yes, Mom," Ranma replied embarrassedly and quickly returned into Akane's room, closing the door in their faces.

Nodoka looked satisfied, Nabiki looked deeply amused and Kasumi felt slightly shocked at his departure.

"Ready to start?" she asked no one in particular. "He means that he hasn't even started yet? What has he been doing in there?"

"Little sister is really lucky," Nabiki confirmed, "a normal boy Ranma's age would have finished within moments of starting. 'Wham bam thank you, Mam.' But Ranma isn't normal."

"Indeed, self-control is an important characteristic of any martial-artist. And Akane will learn to appreciate Ranma's stamina, endurance and attention to detail, too. Truly he is everything a young slave girl could want in a master," Nodoka gave the two Tendou sisters a significant look as she said the last bit.

Kasumi replied ignoring the innuendo, "That doesn't make any sense. Ranma might be a great martial artist, but this sort of self control is hardly the same thing. Besides unless Ranma has managed to keep it secret from all of us he has no experience at this. He is normally so shy that he could not even make himself kiss Akane until today. This is totally unlike him."

"I am afraid that this is mostly my husbands fault," Nodoka regretted. "The time they spent on the road has left Ranma with a somewhat uneven upbringing in these matters. Ranma appears to attach great importance on physical contact, simple things like touching and hugging. It used to be a major thing for him just to hold Akane's hand. It is no doubt a byproduct of Genma's attempt to shield him from female coddling. You saw how much he held onto Akane earlier once he had assurance that she was his and would not reject him."

"Yeah, he did not look like he would let go of her any time soon now that he could touch her without getting bashed for it," Nabiki agreed, "but I don't think he is just making up for lost time. He probably doesn't consider sex the same way, because nobody told him that he should. I doubt Genma ever gave him The Talk and almost everything he knows about sex he must have puzzled out by himself influenced by those perverted classmates of his and girls like Shampoo trying to sneak into his bed."

"Yes," Nodoka concurred, "It is a wonder my son turned out as manly as he has."

Kasumi privately believed, that if Ranma truly had such a strange view of sex, then Nodoka was not wholly uninvolved in that.

"But where does he get his self-control, confidence and experience?" Kasumi asked instead, her curiosity overruling her embarrassment.

"He probably thinks of it as a martial-art. If he were just trying to this for himself it might be another matter, but he is focused on doing it for and to Akane. Remember Ranma is the sort of guy who starts to cry when he stubs his toe, but would walk over hot coals without flinching if you told him that some sort of martial-arts challenge was involved. And Ranma really isn't that inexperienced. I still have a stack of photos of the "Pig-Tailed Girl's Bathroom Self-explorations" that I plan to sell Kunou when we really are in some financial crisis. Believe me Ranma knows his way around the female body very well."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi admonished her younger sister masking her embarrassment with outrage. "I can't believe you would do such a thing. Don't you have any respect?"

Nabiki looked unimpressed and Nodoka even looked amused. That confused Kasumi.

"Don't you have any problem with Ranma, er... exploring his female body?" She wanted to know, "It isn't exactly manly, does it?"

"Oh no, I consider it to be very manly," Nodoka disagreed, "It would be very suspicious for a boy like Ranma to have a female body like his at his disposal without being tempted to explore it. And I consider the way he has used both the experience he has gained and the body itself on Akane to be very manly indeed."

Kasumi digested this. It did not really make any sense to her, but Nodoka's attitude to manliness had never made sense to her.

"Well, it sounds like Ranma has managed to quiet Akane down," Nodoka observed, "We can all go back to bed and try to get some sleep. Really Nabiki you don't have to stand out here in the floor. If you are so interested in what is happening in there, I am sure you could learn it from first hand experience at a later date."

Fooled: Seizing the Day under False Pretense. [Episode 132945]

by Loki-L

Akane was slowly waking up. When she realized that she was not alone in her bed and that she could not move she almost began to panic until she remembered the day and the night before.

And what a night it had been! Who would have thought that Ranma had it in him. First he had been teasing her for what had felt like a short eternity than he had used his female form on her. When the time had finally come for the main event he had cruelly ordered her to remain silent. It had been almost torture holding back her moans and keeping from crying out loud.

She had never expected Ranma to be this good at it. If she had not known better she would almost have thought that Ranma had trained with on of the other girls.

Akane suppressed a surge of jealousy. She was Ranma's slave now and had not right to be jealous of her masters attentions. Besides Ranma had said in not so many words last night that it was his first time, too.

He had to be just naturally good at handling 'horny little slave-sluts' like Akane. She blushed as she thought of these and other words she had used last night. She normally would not use or even think in such language. Ranma was just really good at bringing out this part of her.

When Akane had finally fallen asleep — or more correctly lost consciousness — she had still been tied to her bed. Ranma must have taken the bonds off and gotten into bed with her afterwards. The chains had not really been that strong and she was confident that she could have broken them in an emergency.

But now Ranma was hugging her in his sleep and she was less certain that she could escape if she wanted to. Ranma had her in a bear-hug, her arms were immobilized and her legs were entwined with his. She was acutely aware of the fact that they were both naked under the covers. When she experimentally tried to slip out an arm, he recaptured her wrist and hugged her closer immediately without waking up.

The feeling of being completely helpless and under Ranma's unconscious control brought her new status home unlike anything that had happened last night. She was Ranma's slave and what she was feeling right now was the new normal order of things.

She reveled in the feeling of being held in her master's arms and would have gone back to sleep if her sister had not just the barged into the room without knocking.

"Time to wake up love birds," Nabiki announced. "Today is a school day."

Predictably Ranma did not stir. Akane did not have the leverage to escape or shake or kick him awake the only result of her squirming was that Ranma groped her under the covers.

"I am awake, Nabiki, but my master is a deep sleeper, could you help me a bit out here?" Akane was finally forced to ask.

"A good thing I came prepared," Nabiki declared grinning as she lifted the bucket in her hands.

Ranma had awoken to a cold shower, an unfamiliar ceiling, and an armful of naked Akane, but Ranma did not panic — at least not for long. His father had trained him to quickly adapt to strange situations such as for example finding himself in a koi-pond upon waking up.

He quickly came to his senses and chased a giggling and photographing Nabiki out of the room.

School day she had said. Between his blackout, memory loss and loosing his virginity Ranma had completely lost track of time.

Ranma would have to hurry. He gathered up his slave and went to the bathroom to get both of them cleaned from yesterdays activities.

A little while later Akane stood in her room alone. She was slightly disgruntled. The sheets would have had to be changed anyway, but it still had not been nice of Nabiki to soak them and the bed like that.

The water had been cold!

And Ranma — she had had great hopes when Ranma had carried her off to the bath, but he had treated her like a piece of laundry without any playfulness at all. He had washed her quickly and businesslike and had somehow managed to finish the morning toilet for both of them in half the time it would normally have taken her just doing it for herself.

When he was finished he had carried her back to the room and deposited her next to her bed like a sack of goods. He ordered her to get dressed and made to go to the guest room where his own clothes still were.

Akane had been about to tell him what she thought of this treating her like an object and totally ignoring the fact that they both were still naked. But then Ranma had looked at her with that unreadable expression.

It would be the first time since they had woken up from their blackouts that the two of them would be apart even if he just went to the next room.

He hugged her again and told her, "Don't go anywhere!" in a tone totally out of proportion for the short separation they were about to endure.

He gave her a deep kiss and when she opened her eyes again Ranma was gone and one of her ankles was tied to the food of her bed with the one of the chains from last night.

It was sort of cute in an insanely possessive sort of way.

With a smile on her face she selected what she was about to wear today. If she remembered correctly Ranma had said that he would have to approve everything she wanted to wear besides her school uniform. That sounded like it would include underwear.

Akane decided to play it safe and laid out several different sets of underwear along with her school uniform. The selection went from ordinary and boring, to slightly racy and even included a special combination from her treasure chest that consisted of a crotchless panty and a bra with half-cups.

When Ranma returned dressed and with his school supplies, he found Akane waiting for him.

She was kneeling naked on the floor surrounded by lots of stuff that would already have been stolen if Happousai had been home.

"What should I wear for you today, Master," Akane asked him.

Hadn't they already talked about this. Akane was supposed to dress normally so perverts would not ogle her. If she wore any of that stuff that she had laid out Ranma would have to beat off the idiots with a bokken.

"Just the school-uniform," he told Akane a bit impatiently as he removed the chain from her ankle.

"Just the school-uniform, Master?" Akane repeated. "Can I at least wear socks and shoes?"

"Of course," he told her harshly.

What a stupid question. Why would he want her to go barefoot? Next she wood ask him if she should wear underwear, too.

While Akane got dressed Ranma gathered her school supplies. A bit of searching under the bed even discovered the chain-leash of Akane's collar where they had discarded it yesterday. He added it to Akane's bag. And when he turned back to her she had already dressed.

He smiled at her conciliatory to show that he hadn't meant to speak that angrily before and took her hand.

Fooled: Cheating at School [Episode 133041]

by Loki-L

Ranma had held Akane's hand all the way to school. Since Ranma would not relinquish his hold on her Akane had to run to keep up or risk being dragged along. They must have been running so fast that nobody they passed noticed her slave collar. At least she did not hear any shouted comments about it.

But this could not last as soon as they reached the school people would see and she would have to tell them what it meant. She looked forward to this with a curious mixture of dread and anticipation. Thinking of her new status as Ranma's slave made her think of the night before, when Ranma had made her scream that she was his over and over again.

What she saw when they turned around the corner of the school's entrance put a damper on her feelings. Kunou! The upperclassman was waiting for them at the gate.

They stopped in front of him and Akane let his flowery speech full of delusions and insults wash over her. It was only fair to let him finish sprouting his idiocy before she bashed him into the pavement. Well, before Ranma bashed him she guessed. They had had an informal and unspoken agreement about taking turns pummeling the kendoist before, but since she was Ranma's slave now Ranma would likely want to bash Kunou all the time.

Kunou finished whatever he had been saying and she waited. Ranma turned to her and looked at her expectantly. What was he waiting for?

"Akane?" Ranma prompted.

Did he mean her to hit Kunou or did he expect her to do something else? Suddenly realization dawned on her. He couldn't mean to... obviously he did. Ranma's rules included that she had to inform everyone she met that she was Ranma's slave.

This would be so humiliating, but resolutely she took half a step forward and addressed the deluded kendoist.

"Upperclassman Kunou," she told him, "you see this collar. It means that I am a slave now. It marks me as the property of my master, Ranma Saotome."

The effect was spectacular. All the students in hearing range stopped talking and looked at her in disbelief. In the center of the expanding area of silence Kunou stood still. The color drained from his face as his brain slowly processed what his ears just had heard. He opened his mouth as if to speak but did not appear to find the words. Color shifted again from white to blue until he remembered to inhale again. Than he turned slowly red.

Finally Ranma had had enough and pushed against Kunou's forehead with his index finger. The upperclassman toppled over with the rigidity of a wooden pole.

Satisfied that the way was cleared of obstacles Ranma continued his way directly over the fallen kendoist and since he was still holding Akane's hand she had to follow his path.

Kunou must still have been somewhat conscious because he made a gurgling sound when Akane stepped over his head. Akane wondered if Ranma had meant Kunou to see that his slave did not wear any underwear beneath her school-uniform? That would be almost cruel of him. A look behind her showed the upperclassman lying on his back in a pool of his own nose-blood staring blankly at the sky.

As they made their way across the school yard everyone was staring at them and talking about them. She spied Yuka and Sayuri waving at her in the distance. Wanting to talk to them, she turned to her master.

"We hurried so much that we are a bit early can I go and join my friends for a bit before class starts?" Akane asked as per her instructions to always get his permission if she wanted to go anywhere.

Ranma looked reluctant to let her go but finally relented he hugged her, kissed her on her forehead and sent her on her way with an admonishment to stay within sight.

When she reached her friends a gaggle of excited girls immediately encircled them. All of the were talking at once asking variations of the questions "Is it true?", "Why?", "How could you?" and "In public?".

Akane held up her hand and then when they had realized that they would have to let her talk to receive an answer and fallen into an attentive silence she repeated her earlier announcement.

"Yes it is true," she said, "I am a slave now and my master Ranma has taken me as his property."

The verbal bombardment started up again now mostly along the lines of Ranma being evil, asking if he had no shame forcing her to this and how she could allow Ranma to do this to her.

Akane again interrupted, "It was my idea. This is what I wanted and my master kindly decided to accept my offering. And now I am officially my master's property. Nabiki helped with the paperwork registering my new status with the government to make it all legally binding."

That silenced them for a while.

"So it isn't just some kinky game or a lost bet or silly challenge?" Yoshiko one of the girls in Akane's class realized in wonder.

"I did not know that slavery was actually legal in Japan," observed another girl.

"That is quite a commitment, you have mad there then," decided Sayuri. "But if you really love him and it makes you both happy..."

There was supportive agreement all around with these sentiments.

"It is very bold of you," admired Yuka, "what with every one telling young girls that they have to be modern and emancipated and that they shouldn't depend on men. It takes great courage to go against the mainstream like that and go for what you really want."

"I don't think I could have done that," Sayuri agreed a touch of wistfulness in her voice.

"Who would you have done it with? You would need somebody real special and mature to go into such an unconventional relationship. Not everyone has a boyfriend as devoted as Akane's new master in her pockets," Masami demanded unhappily.

"Yeah, it is not exactly like you could trust one of the other boys at our school with something like this," Yuka admitted regretfully.

As one they all looked over to where Ranma was being mobbed by a group of their male schoolmates. He was currently addressing Hiroshi and Daisuke and telling them quite loudly that they were perverts and that his Akane was 'not like that'. Akane's friends gave a collective sigh at the sad view.

"Never mind us," Sayuri told her, "we are just some jealous girls. We should be happy for you. Not only have you found somebody you could trust yourself completely to. But he also has an intimate understanding of what it feels like to be a girl. Tell us, does Ranma know how to make a girl feel good."

Akane blushed deeply as the interrogation began. Had their 'perverted' male classmates been able to overhear they would have been astonished and mortified by the explicitness and frankness of the subsequent discussion.

Fooled: Administering Lies [Episode 133196]

by Loki-L

Nabiki was quickly going through the student files in the secretaries office of Fuurinkan High. She would have to hurry to make the necessary changes before anybody showed up.

It had all only been meant to be a joke, but Ranma and Akane had unquestioningly believed her when she told them that Akane was now legally Ranma's slave. They had believed and acted on those beliefs. Nabiki thought that they might be slightly angry with her if they found out the truth now, wich was why she had to keep the illusion alive for now.

Ranma and Akane were under the impression that their relationship as master and slave was registered with the government like an adoption or marriage would have been. Had that really been the case the school would have been notified. Nabiki was just now manually correcting the oversight and buying herself a bit more time by giving some more credence to her lie and manipulating their files.

It wouldn't fool anybody with even a hint of common sense, but Nabiki hoped that it would not have to and that a solution would present itself soon. If it would not, and her con stood up long enough, Nabiki might end up as Ranma's slave herself thanks to Nodoka's blackmailing. She shuddered as she thought of Ranma doing to her what he had done to Akane last night.

Nabiki finished what she was doing and left. As she passed a door to the teacher's lounge she saw the missing secretary and several of the teachers gathered in a group. When she realized that Ranma and Akane were the topic of their conversation she decided to listen in.

"... and then she stood up before the entire class and announced that she was Saotome's slave," a math teacher told the group.

"Doesn't the girl have any shame?" one of the other teachers demanded. "Publicly announcing such stuff like that. It is bad enough that they disrupt the lessons with their fights and violence but openly discussing their sex-life like that?"

"I think it might actually do them some good," an optimistic elderly teacher commented. "Being in a stable relationship should cut down on fights here at school. If they insist on playing their kinky games in public, we might as well use that. Saotome should be able to handle Akane's temper and we could always tell him to discipline her if the need arises. Indulging their little adolescent fantasies might be a small price to pay for avoiding Akane smashing half the home-economy room again because she would not admit to herself that she is a catastrophe in the kitchen."

"I don't think it is just a kinky game. From what I heard Akane has legally become Ranma's property," an especially credulous teacher put in.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is no such thing as legal slavery in Japan," a colleague told him but then added somewhat less sure. "There isn't, is there?"

"Well I didn't know that it was legally possible for a girl to be registered as a male either before Ms. Kuonji showed up," a teacher admitted reluctantly. "And I don't think anybody here would have even believed half of the stuff that Mr. Saotome regularly does before they saw it with their own eyes."

"But that is just magic, martial arts and in the case of Ukyou some clerical errors. We are talking about some actual Japanese laws here that nobody ever heard off," a skeptic objected.

"I am sure there are many laws on the books that normal people never hear of. Tell them about that Chinese Amazon incident." Another teacher nodded at the secretary.

"Chinese Amazons?" One teacher who was not all that up to date wondered.

"You know the Chinese delivery girl who comes to school occasionally to visit Mr. Saotome?" the secretary explained. "The vice-principal was getting annoyed about the damage she did on her visits and went to have a word with her guardian to put a stop to it. He could very well confront the girl herself for breaking down walls. Only people who are like Hinako or the Principal get involved with those kids directly. He thought it would be better to talk to her grandmother instead. But the old woman explained to him that the girl had to pursue Ranma because of some strange law of their tribe of Chinese Amazons, and that according to their laws it was illegal for anybody to interfere in her quest."

"But that are just some stupid laws of backwards foreigners they don't apply here in Japan," somebody exclaimed.

"Apparently not," the secretary explained. "The guardian told him that according to §XXII of the International Accord on the Protection and Preservation of Customs and Traditions of Minorities and Indigenous People their laws also apply here in Japan and we could get in trouble if we tried to stop the Chinese girl."

"I would have asked her to show me that §XXII." The sceptic teacher declared.

"Apparently §XXII also says that she does not have to show it to him. If their laws say that they can't show them to outsiders, then according §XXII they don't have to show their laws to outsiders. And If they have adopted the accord into their own amazon book of rules, then they don't have to show §XXII to anybody either."

The teachers were moved very deeply by the absolute simplicity of this clause of $XXII. Somebody let out a respectful whistle.

"That's some law, that §XXII," one observed.

"The best there is, according to the old Chinese woman," the secretary agreed.

Nabiki moved on. There did not seem to be any danger of somebody with sanity or common sense stumbling over the files here in Fuurinkan High. She went on to do some business.

Later Nabiki was holding court in her office, brokering information and addressing the concerns of various petitioners. Actually she was sitting under her favorite tree in the schoolyard handling gossip and telling classmates that they could pay her back later if they were prepared to pay the interest on the small sums they owed her, but a girl could dream.

Todays session had been predictably dominated by Akane's earlier announcement. There were several betting pools to be addressed and Nabiki had to make it clear that getting enslaved did not count as going steady, acknowledging their engagement, eloping or other things that people had bet on. It was amazing how many girls considered becoming a slave a romantic development. Most of the boys focused on the sex aspect of the couples new relationship.

Considering the audio evidence from last night, Nabiki had no choice but to pay out anybody who had betted on Ranma and Akane doing the deed in the current time-period. What galled her was that she also had to pay out to those who had bet that Ranma and Akane would finally admit their feelings for each other.

Everybody including Ranma and Akane themselves thought that they had and only Nabiki knew the truth. That they had been only been tricked into thinking that they had declared their feelings for each other and then acted on that. It shouldn't count, but Nabiki couldn't very well tell anybody the truth.

At least not many people had thought that Ranma and Akane would resolve their problems this soon and few of them had bet on them doing it in any way close to the one they actually had. Nabiki had made quite a lot of money today.

In addition to betters arguing semantics there were quite a few of people who wanted more detailed information on Ranma and Akane's new relationship. Nabiki repeated the lies that she had made up earlier and some of the things Akane had told her.

Curiously there were as many people who wanted to know details of her sisters sex-life as there were those who wanted to know more about the institution of legal slavery itself.

Several girls had already approached her privately and furtively enquired into the mechanics of legal enslavement. None of them had come right out and revealed their true motivations, but Nabiki doubted that they had just blushed out of curiosity or because they were enquiring for a friend who was interested in that sort of thing.

Nabiki had given some evasive answers and promised all of them that an information package on both Ranma and Akane's relationship and the legal basis behind it would be available shortly.

She would have to prepare her story carefully to avoid contradictions and scare other people away from trying to imitate her sister. She could not risk being exposed right now even if the truth not being exposed sooner or later might lead to her own enslavement.

Fooled: Outmaneuvering Rivals [Episode 133385]

by Loki-L

Siting in the classroom waiting for the bell, Ukyou at first did not realize that anything out of the ordinary was going on that day. She became aware of some sort of commotion out front in the yard, but when she looked out of the window she only saw Kunou lying in a pool of blood at the entrance and no sign of anything that might have caused any excitement.

She could make out Ranma getting mobbed by their classmates, but whatever it was that had happened was over by that time and Ranma was only telling the boys about it.

Ukyou would have to try to get Ranma to tell her what happened later or she would be reduced to having to pay Nabiki for information again. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything big like when she had first learned of Shampoo's existence. It was really very inconsiderate of her fiancee that he never bothered to tell her anything. Getting left out of the loop was embarrassing.

She did not have time to talk with Ranma or Akane before the start of the lessons, because they and most of the other students only arrived shortly before the teacher. She had almost resigned herself to having to wait until the break to find out about the latest developments when Akane asked the teacher to make an announcement.

Standing in front of the class and blushing heavily Akane announced that her master Ranma had taken her as his slave and she was now his.

Ukyou's head whipped around to stare at Ranma who was only smiling stupidly. She stared at him willing him to at least look at her or failing that to burst into flames from the sheer intensity of her gaze, but he only had eyes for his Akane.

Distantly she could hear the other classmates reacting to the announcement. Most of them seemed to already have known. They were congratulating both Akane and Ranma some of the boys slapping him on the back in encouragement, but Ranma did not appear to notice.

Ukyou turned back to Akane. She was enjoying the victory and smirking in triumph. When she answered some questions by her classmates she gloatingly referred to Ranma as her master while fingering the collar she wore in ostensible absentmindedness.

The sheer gall of that gal!

But Ukyou would not further humiliate herself by causing a scenes now during the lessons. She would corner them alone during the break and get to the bottom of this.

During the break Ranma and Akane were mobbed by schoolmates who wanted to learn more about their new relationship or thought they already knew everything and wanted to express their opinions about it. Ranma was eventually forced to flee with his slave into the branches of a tree. With Akane sitting in his lap he finally could relax and turn his attention to more important matters like his lunch.

It was a bit difficult with Akane having to hold onto him because of her bad sense of balance and him having to hold onto her because she was his. They ended up feeding each other from the lunch, that Kasumi had made. But this was honestly not that bad in Ranma's eyes and the minor discomfort was small price to pay for finally getting some peace and quiet in a place that no one except perhaps a fellow martial-artist could reach.

They were promptly interrupted by Ukyou, who had jumped up on a neighboring branch and rammed on of her spatulas into the tree-trunk as a handhold. The entire tree shook angrily.

"Er... Hello, Ukyou," Ranma attempted to make conversation but the girl ignored him completely rounding Akane instead.

"So it is true," she observed.

"Yes, it is true, my master has taken me as his property," Akane admitted and then since there had already been several misunderstandings about this enslavement she added to clarify. "I freely offered myself to him and he accepted me as his slave."

"How could you?" she demanded. "I knew that you must have been desperate, when you almost forced my Ran-chan into marriage, but this? I did not think that you would think so low."

"Ukyou," Akane tried but she was cut of.

"I thought that we were friends. I thought that although we were rivals that you were somebody that I could respect, but doing something like this?" Ukyou told her. "Just because you couldn't win him by fair means did not mean you have to do something like this. You are as bad as the cheating panda who will kick over the entire board when he sees no more chance of winning by any other means."

Ranma was dumbfounded. He wasn't entirely sure what Ukyou was talking about. He only knew that for his father cheating was part of the game and knocking over the board was as good as admitting defeat. It was part of the Saotome Anything Goes school: strategic escalation. If you couldn't win than you changed the game. He just couldn't see how it had anything to do with Akane being his slave.

"But you just wait. I could see from Ranma's stupid grin and your bow-legged walk that you have one this battle thanks to your underhand maneuver, but the war is far from over. By starting this whole slavery thing you have given me a huge opening and don't you think that I won't dare to use it. Ukyou Kuonji won't be defeated this easily!" she vowed loudly before turning her back and jumping down.

"What was that all about?" Ranma wondered out loud.

Ukyou had almost been as bad as Kunou normally was and she hadn't even looked at him as she had issued her declaration of war to Akane.

"I think Ukyou is jealous of me for becoming your slave." Akane told him.

"You think, she wanted to be my slave, too?" Ranma asked, confused.

"I think that she just wants you. And I think she has some sort of plan," Akane observed.

"A plan," Ranma wondered. "But I already have a slave!"

He hugged Akane close to him possessively.

"I think that what Ukyou meant was that having a slave is different from having a wife like that. Just because you already have a slave doesn't mean that you can't get another one or even a normal girlfriend or a wife. Ukyou probably is still technically your fiancée at the moment," Akane speculated.

"But I am your master," Ranma protested. "Ukyou knows that."

"A slave can only have one master, but a master could own more than one slave," Akane explained.

"And the slaves don't have a problem with that?" Ranma wondered disbelievingly.

Akane stiffened and blushed in his arms. She seemed to wrestle with herself about the answer for a moment before she finally replied.

"It is not a slaves place to be jealous," she said flatly. "Only the masters wishes are important. A slave has to follow whatever decision a master makes. If the master decides to take another slave or even a free partner, then the slave will have to accept that."

Ranma considered this answer. Akane had always been hitting and getting angry with him if he only so much as looked at another girl. Did Akane really mean that she would no longer have jealous fits like that?

"So no more jealousy?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Master. I understand. I will no longer express any jealousy. If my master wishes to enslave other girls I will gladly share him with them," Akane answered grudgingly.

Distractedly Ranma noted that she had answered his enquiry into her feelings almost as if he had given her an order, but he paid it no mind. Akane had said that she would tell him everything important that he needed to know and she would surely tell him if he a problem with anything. Instead Ranma focused on the implications of what Akane had said.

Other slaves. Ranma could not see it. He tried to picture Ukyou as his slave, but his mental image of her in her boys-uniform just would not fit with the image of her on a leash. Maybe without the boys-clothes...

He also could not imagine Shampoo as his slave the way Akane was. No matter how many times she tried to climb into his bed he always saw her as a combination of the proud and determined Amazon warrior who had chased him all the way from China and the terrifying beast that was her cursed form. He could not see her accepting a collar, but even if she did it would take a lot more than a leash and a few flimsy bindings to make Ranma feel truly safe enough to approach her in that way...

And what about the crazy Kunou sister? He could imagine her in a collar. Ranma thought that Kodachi would go along with anything for the fun of it, but it would take a lot to make her something like a master-slave relationship serious...

Other girls appeared in his minds eye, but somehow he could never quite picture having the same relationship with them as with Akane.

But still it was good to know that Akane would no longer try to bash him if he looked at another girl.

"That is very good of you, my slave," he told her gratefully and hugged her to him.

Fooled: Exhibiting Guises [Episode 133588]

by Loki-L

"So what do you think," Akane asked later back at the Tendou home.

Nabiki looked up from where she was scribbling notes in her notebook while lying on the living room floor to see her younger sister clad in a new outfit.

"It is a bit short," Nabiki commented, going for diplomatic understatement instead of outright telling the girl that she could tell from her position on the floor that Akane wasn't wearing any panties.

"Kasumi made it for me. Don't you think that it looks like an authentic slave dress?" Akane wanted to know fishing for compliments.

The outfit did indeed look like it came right out of an hentai manga or anime. Something along the lines of Sex-slaves of planet-x or slave-princess of counter-earth. It consisted out of two very small pieces of black cloth that formed a very small vest and a very short skirt. The vest was so small that it only reached to Akane's midriff and that it could not quite be closed in the front. In fact there was no way to close it without performing a complete mastectomy first. A small chain connected two button holes held the vest as close as it got and kept the thing from fully revealing Akane's breast to view with every step or breath she took. The skirt was a simple affair that was just long enough to cover Akane half-decently as long as she stood completely still. The whole ensemble appeared to be designed for ease of access and quick removal.

"It is looks very nice on you, Akane," Nabiki brought herself to admit. "A bit skimpy and impractical perhaps."

"Kasumi said the same thing!" Akane complained. "But it is not like I am going to wear it outside. It is for wearing around the home. My master was disappointed that I didn't have a slave-girl outfit to wear around the house and he lets me decide what to wear at home myself so I asked big sister to make me this. Do you think he will like it?"

"I am sure he will be ecstatic," Nabiki soothed. "You said that you can wear around the hose what you like, does that mean that Ranma makes your wardrobe decisions the rest of the time. Was that the reason why you came to school with an extra bounce today and Kunou talked about heavenly vision when I got him to the nurse?"

Akane blushed.

"Yes, my master has to approve of everything I want to wear outside the house except for my school uniform and he didn't let me wear any underwear today. At home I am to dress at my own discretion, but my master expects me to dress sexily. I might have to dress in lingerie or go entirely naked to keep him satisfied. That's why I had Kasumi make the outfit so skimpy I didn't want to risk getting a spanking this soon," Akane explained.

Nabiki tried to digest this. It was hard to believe that all this willingness to do kinky stuff had come out two of the most uptight teens she knew with just a stupid lie as a trigger.

"Do you have to call Ranma my master all the time?" She asked angrily.

"Yes, that is part of the rules: When talking about my master to others I have to call him my master," Akane revealed.

"Interesting," Nabiki observed, thinking fast. "Those rules do you have them written down somewhere? Could you give me copy? It would be a shame if anybody accidentally put you in a situation where you have to break one of them and causes you to get punished."

Judging by Akane's blush she was considering the prospect of earning herself a spanking. A shame, indeed.

"I haven't written them down yet, but you are probably right, that I should. If my master agrees, I can give you a copy of that list later," Akane offered.

"Ask him for me please," Nabiki requested. "And it would be nice if you could also ask him to come to me with you after you have shown him your new outfit, there is something else I want."

Akane promised and went out to the doujou to present herself to her master.

It took them a while to get back and Nabiki had to wonder if Ranma had been inspired by Akane's outfit to make use of it's ease of access and removal features. They were sweaty enough, but they probably had just been sparring in the dojo.

"You wanted to talk to me," Ranma asked, interrupting Nabiki's speculations.

She gathered herself and tried to put on her usual not-really-all-that-non-threatening business-face.

"As you might have realized, Saotome, your decision to take Akane has your slave has caused quit stir at school. Many of your schoolmates are curious about your relationship and some rather bizarre rumors have already started to spread because of the lack of accurate information. As a service to the community and a sort of honeymoon present for the two of you I have decided to take on the task of setting those rumors straight at no extra cost to you. I am preparing an information package that I plan to distribute tomorrow at school." Nabiki gave the first part of her sales pitch.

"Rumors?" Akane wondered in concern.

"You want to sell information about us." Ranma concluded surprisingly quick on the uptake.

"Well I have to recover my outlays and expenditures for work and materials," Nabiki admitted before quickly focussing on Akane's reaction, "but this is really only in your best interest. You wouldn't want somebody to get the wrong idea about you two."

The couple looked unconvinced, so Nabiki went on: "I am really just going to publish some information about the paperwork I did for you, but it would be helpful if I could add some details of your personal arrangements. I will write down that Akane enter slavehood voluntary and that she is legally owned by Ranma. But there were people thinking such things like Akane having to call every boy or every free person master, or wondering if Ranma would be willing to rent his slave out and other stuff, that you might also want to have addressed to avoid misunderstandings."

This had the desired reaction as Ranma loudly protested such ideas and proclaimed his willingness to set the record straight.

"Perfect!" Nabiki exclaimed. "Now it would help me if you could answer some questions and if Akane could give me a copy of that list she was talking about and before I forget, I also need to take some pictures for the cover and the illustrations."

She picked up her camera and proceeded to prepare the photo shoot. Predictably Ranma had been still so enraged about that renting comment that he had nodded to everything she had said and was only now catching up to what he had agreed.

"Wait," he protested, "you want to take pictures of Akane dressed like this. You can't do that. This outfit hardly covers anything."

"Well if you want to convince people that Akane really is your slave," Nabiki told him, "she would have to dress the part. I guess Akane could always be naked in the picture, but some sort of slave-dress would be best. The school-uniform really would not work at all. It would also help if you could put her on that chain she wore yesterday. With Akane dressed like this and you holding her leash people will really believe that you are her master."

That seemed to have done the trick. Nabiki was slowly working out what buttons to push on this new Ranma.

And so the photo shooting began. Akane kneeling demurely in her slave dress. Akane standing at Ranma's side. The two hugging. Ranma holding the chain-leash affixed to Akane's collar while she stood a little bit apart. Various poses that emphasized their master and slave status and quite a few that showed of Akane's body.

Nabiki would have to crop out Ranma out of most of them If she wanted to maximizes her sales for her little illustrated brochure. But there were ways that would allow her to include Saotome openly.

She splashed Ranma with a glass of water.

"What did you do that for," the red-head demanded angrily.

"Well, I thought you wanted to make it clear that Akane was yours no matter what gender you might be. You wouldn't belive the speculations I have heard about that. Some saying that Akane doesn't have to listen to you when are a girl or that you reverse rolls or even that your female form is a slave girl, too," Nabiki told Ranma.

As expected it convinced the now female martial artist and Nabiki could shoot some pictures of mistress and slave that would likely prove very profitable.

Fooled: Happiness, Lies in their own Hand [Episode 133630]

by Loki-L

In Akane's former room, which now belonged to Ranma along with its occupant, master and slave were sitting at a desk with pen and paper not doing homework, but writing down stuff for Nabiki to publish.

Ranma didn't know how he should feel about baring his private arrangements with Akane to the public. On the one hand Akane was his and it was nobody's business what he did with her. On the other hand Nabiki had a point about rumors and perverts. If they did not come right out and told people what was really going on they would make up their own answers.

It couldn't really hurt much if they gave Nabiki what she wanted. They had already written a short essay each on how they felt about being master/slave and now only had to add a copy of their rules.

Only Ranma didn't quite remember all the rules they had made up. Between partial amnesia and having sex with Akane everything else that had happened was a bit fuzzy. He remembered Akane making all sorts of inane suggestions and him shooting down most of them. He distinctively remembered about Akane not being allowed into the kitchen anymore. That had been important, but the rest...

Maybe Akane had kept track. She was better at this sort of stuff anyway.

"So Akane do you still remember all the rules from yesterday?" Ranma prompted.

Akane gulped. This was it. Ranma was testing her to see if she remembered all the rules he had given her. If she made a mistake with something this important Ranma was surely going to punish her.

Akane began to write:

Slave-girl Akane has to:

Talk respectfully to her master.

Call Ranma 'My Master' when talking about him to others.

Tell everyone she meets that she is Ranma's slave.

Submit everything she plans to wear (besides her school-uniform) for Ranma's approval.

Dress around the house according to her own discretion.

Ask for permission if she wants to go anywhere alone.

Tell Ranma everything he needs to know.

Carry her leash in her bag wherever she goes.

Have Ranma's or Kasumi's permission to enter the kitchen.

Cook only under supervision.

That seemed to have been about it from last night. She looked at Ranma for confirmation, but he was frowning slightly as he read what she had written.

Had she missed something? That were all the rules she could remember. The rest had been hints about things that Ranma might do to her in the future.

Akane remembered: at the end he had said that he might add more rules later. And today he had made another rule after their confrontation with Ukyou. She'd better add it to the list to show that she had been paying attention.

...

no longer express any jealousy.

share her master without protest if he wishes to enslave other girls.

Had Ranma made any other rules? He had said quite a lot of things last night. Some of them could be taken as rules, but did he mean her to add them to a list he was going to let Nabiki publish?

"What about the rest, Master?" she asked.

Ranma frowned. Was that really what he had said? It sounded familiar, but he didn't think they had phrased it all quite like that.

Akane added the thing she had promised earlier about not getting jealous anymore. She must be letting him know that those were the rules as she wanted them to be. Well, Ranma could live with that. Akane was the expert after all and the whole slavery-thing had been her idea.

"What about the rest, Master?" Akane prompted.

What rest? There had been a few other suggestions by her that he had not followed. Did she want to add those, too? They had been mostly nonsense as far as he could recall.

He gave his slave a searching look. Akane looked right back until she finally blushed and averted her eyes. She added something to the top of her list.

Akane is Ranma's slave. She belongs to him body and soul. She exists to serve his pleasure and has to do what he says. In addition to obeying his every order she also has to always follow a number of general rules.

Slave-girl Akane has to:

...

Ranma stared at the header that Akane had added. Her body existing for his pleasure was on of the things he had kept telling her last night to make it easier for her to accept having sex. And it had worked. She had gotten into it despite usually being so quick to bash anyone as perverts whenever the topic came up.

"Yes, your body belongs to me," he agreed trying to buy time.

There had also been some stuff about her body belonging to him among her suggestions, but it hadn't made any sense to him at the time. Why should he make any rules about her touching herself.

Suddenly it dawned on him what she might have been aiming at.

"You made a suggestion yesterday about touching yourself," Ranma carefully asked.

Akane nodded and blushed heavily. He must be on the right track. Ranma had extensively experimented with his female body, but Akane was such a pervert-basher that he could not imagine her doing something like this to herself. She probably could hardly bring herself to talk about such things.

"Show me how you 'touch yourself'," he ordered just to make sure.

Instead of just miming it with a few gestures Akane got up from the desk and set down on the floor. Hiking her skirt up she spread her legs wide open in his direction and began to stroke her most intimate place with her hand.

Ranma watched mesmerized.

He had never imagined Akane would do something like this. But she was only doing it because he had asked her to, and would probably never have done something like that on her own.

No wonder she had been so concerned about this. If she did this to bring herself pleasure, she would have to think that she was a pervert. Perhaps that was what she was afraid of and why she wanted Ranma to control her.

"You are doing this because I told you to do it, because I wanted to watch you touch yourself." he reassured her still watching her stroke herself.

It must have worked as she immediately began to increase her efforts.

"In fact," Ranma told Akane, "you will only do it because I tell you to. You don't use your body for your own pleasure. You only touch yourself like this because it pleases me. You are my slave, feeling sexual pleasure is just a byproduct of serving your master's orders, you never do it for yourself."

"Yes, Master," Akane moaned.

That should calm her fears and make her more ready to have sex with him. Ranma would help Akane get over her hangups and gently lead her to enjoy her body.

He continued to watch in fascination.

Whatever mental problems she might have had, Akane's body was reacting naturally he concluded as he observed her juices soaking her crotch. He licked his lips at the appetizing sight.

That reminded him of something else from yesterday. Akane had suggested something about shaving. She would look stupid with a bald head, but the hair down there could definitely get in the way.

"Akane," he said loudly to get her attention, "you said something about shaving yesterday, too. I think it would be a good idea if you shaved of all your body hair below your neck and kept yourself completely bare down there from now on."

"Yes, Master," Akane answered between gasps as she continued with her work, "I will shave my pussy."

Akane was using bad language again, a sure sign that he had put her under a lot of stress by making her touch herself. It was time to let her stop.

"Stop now," he ordered.

Akane whimpered as she ceased her self-stimulation.

Ranma looked at her as she sat on the floor presenting herself to him. He should just tell her to get up and pull her skirt back down so that they cold finish this stupid list for Nabiki, but Akane's demonstration had had an effect on Ranma, too.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he decided that Nabiki could wait.

Remembering the admonishment from last night he fished out a gag from his mothers gift basket that still stood by the bed and threw it together with a bundle of leather cuffs to Akane.

His slave dutifully shrugged off her slave-dress in a few easy motions and began to bind herself while her master started undressing.

It would be some time before Nabiki finally got her material.

Fooled: Propagating the Scam [Episode 133764]

by Loki-L

"Have a seat," Nabiki invited her friend into her room. "Sorry, but I am not quite done yet with the layout, so you will have to wait a moment before you can take it down to the print-shop."

"No sweat," Minami her friend and business associate replied, "as long as I can spent my time eating some of these delicious cookies your sister made, I will gladly wait as long as you want. They were made by your older sister, weren't they?"

She looked at the plate that Nabiki had provided with a vague mixture of anticipation and caution.

"Have as many as you want. And you can rest easy. Akane is no longer allowed into the kitchen. It is in the list of rules Ranma made for her." Nabiki assured her friend with a smirk.

Thus reassure Minami started on the cookies. Between nibbles she asked, "Master's rules for his slave, eh? Is that list going to be included in your brochure?"

"Yes, it will be," Nabiki confirmed. "It should help our sales — very interesting reading."

Her curiosity raised, Minami tried to get a look over Nabiki's shoulder at the document that she was editing on her computer, but she couldn't make anything out. It was all just a bunch of unreadable code in an archaic looking text-editor.

"Honestly, Nabiki can't you use a normal word-processor like everyone else? I can't make anything out," she complained.

"This is proven technology. It works and allows me to do whatever I want without any interference form annoying paperclips and it doesn't hide from me what it actually does with my document. This way I can tell the computer exactly how I want it to look and don't have to deal with any stupid program that thinks it knows better than I do what I want. I like it," Nabiki defended her choice of typesetting software.

"That is because you are a control-freak," Her friend told her cheerfully.

Nabiki harumphed, but did not deny it.

"If you want something to read while you wait you can take a look at the stuff I already typed in and the mockups I did while I was waiting for the rest of my material. Tell me what you think," Nabiki offered.

Minami set down with her cookie plate and begun browsing through the papers Nabiki had pointed out. After a moment of silent reading she interrupted Nabiki at her work by asking, "Do you plan on using the picture with the kneeling Akane for a cover?"

"Yes, In her skimpy slave-dress and looking all demure and submissive it is sure to go over well with our male customers. I think we can sell a batch of brochures on this picture alone," Nabiki said.

"Well I think you should use the other picture with Ranma in it. Your sister looks very submissive in it, too, with her being dressed so skimpily and him holding her on a leash. I think it better captures the whole master/slave idea that this booklet is all about. And Ranma looking all sweaty and manly isn't going to hurt the sales to our female customers either," Minami suggested. "You could always put the picture of Akane kneeling on the back."

Nabiki grunted in what could be taken as acceptance and continued her work. Mianami came to a couple of handwritten pages in her browsing.

"Ah, here is the list of slave-rules written in her own hand," Minami declared, "Pretty kinky, especially the last few rules. She has to keep herself shaved and is allowed no more masturbation without permission? Who would have thought that the two had it in them to come up with something like that."

"You almost sound as if you approve of that nonsense," Nabiki accused. "At least it should bring us a lot of money, because sex sells."

Minami was by now reading the short essays Ranma and Akane had written and compared then to the edited version that Nabiki planned to include in her booklet.

"You know, the two come at this from two totally different directions. Ranma is all about being possessive and protecting and taking care of his slave and Akane is focusing on being owned, controlled and punished. The way you edited her writing and took her quotes out of context she even comes over as really sex-obsessed.," Minami observed. "I know, that you think the steamy version will bring more money because sex sells, but I really feel that you should just print the two essays as they are. You don't have to sex them up to make them interesting. A lot of students are really interested in the motivations of their relationship. And Ranma's writing might not have much about sex in it, but people are going to care about what he thinks. I can tell you that a lot of girls were fascinated with the idea when they heard and will want to read this as it is."

"Oh come on," Nabiki groaned. "There might be a few closeted fetishists at our school but they can't be a worthwhile target audience compared to those who long for good old porn aimed at the lowest common denominator."

"Don't knock it. There might be more people who are at least curious about this than you think. Many girls find the idea very romantic. In fact, I must admit that I am even somewhat intrigued myself," Minami revealed.

"Oh no! Not you, too," Nabiki bemoaned, "Do you know how many girls have already approached me today trying to find out how somebody — hypothetically speaking of course — could go about getting themselves enslaved?"

"Exactly! They are your target audience. You should add something more about the paperwork you did for your sister into the brochure for them," Minami argued.

"It is not that simple," Nabiki tried to explain. "Legal enslavement is so rare because it is hard to achieve. My sister was a special case. You can't normally get it done this easily. For example the government normally requires the couple to go through a trial period before granting the girl full and permanent slave status. I was able to make them accept the year that Ranma and Akane have already spent living under a roof as an engaged couple as a trial period, but this wouldn't work for anyone else at school."

"Well if you can't go to full slave status immediately then you could help them with the requirements for the trial period. The option of becoming a slave only temporary and under conditions at first might even appeal some of the fence sitters who don't want to jump right in, but might be interested in getting a taste," Minami contended.

"There are many other barriers. A girl has to undergo a counseling session with a licensed counselor first before they let her just give herself away. And they don't let just everyone own slaves either. There are many restrictions on that. A master has to be tested and certified to become a slave owner. It really is not something that you can do easily," Nabiki explained.

Before Minami could answer to that, Mrs. Saotome walked into the room.

"Nabiki is right," she agreed, "it really isn't as easy as you might think. Akane was lucky that she had chosen somebody as manly as my son as her master. Not many boys his age would have qualified for slave-owner status this fast and with so little preparation. Only being brought up as a man among men and gaining a unique and intimate perspective of the female gender has allowed him to pass his test so easily. And of course Akane was also lucky that she had a licensed counselor here in the house who was willing to listen to her and issue her the necessary paperwork. Most of my colleagues are far to reluctant to help a girl fulfill her dreams."

"You are licensed to counsel prospective slaves, Mrs. Saotome?" Minami asked. "That is so cool! Nabiki, you should really add that information to the booklet. There will be several girls who might be interested in it."

Nabiki moaned.

"Oh yes, my door is always open to young girls who are contemplating taking such a big step," Nodoka said, smiling warmly at Nabiki and Minami. "And I am sure my manly son would be willing to coach prospective masters into becoming proper slave-owners."

"That is good," Minami exclaimed enthusiastically before turning to her friend." You might make a lot of money with this. You could advertise lessons with Ranma for the boys in your booklet. And maybe Akane could give girls who are interested some lessons in what it means to be a proper slave girl. You could even offer a complete package deal that includes classes, counseling and certification out of one hand where you handling all the paperwork and bureaucratic obstacles. You have all you need right here at home. You really could make a fortune out of this."

Nabiki looked from Minami to Nodoka. Both smiled at her encouragingly. Finally she gave up.

"Sure I will put in an add for slave/master-classes into this thing. Why not? Who knows who might still become a slave girl. I might even end up merchandise myself, if I start this. Maybe I should even start up a slave auction house while I am at it?" She agreed with what might have been a touch of manic hysteria in her voice.

"That's the spirit," Minami told her earnestly.

Fooled: Bare Petals - Cheating Rose [Episode 133808]

by Loki-L

Kodachi wasn't quite sure what had happened between her Ranma and Akane Tendou. She understood that something big must have happened and that it had made an impression on her demented brother. It was just a bit difficult to discern from his rantings what really had been going on. Seeing the world through Tatewaki's eyes was like seeing it through a funhouse mirror or a kaleidoscope.

For one thing Kodachi doubted that Akane had broken free of the dark wizard's control just long enough to send him him a desperate cry for help begging him to rescue her from his enslavement. For another thing she did not think that he had while looking up at the heavens received a divine sign from of the boon that awaited him for at the completion of his quest.

But something had happened and Kodachi would be dammed if she only found out about it at last minute like with that sham marriage. It had taken a lot of effort to get a black wedding-dress ready on such sort notice. She had vowed that she would be better prepared the next time.

This was why she was currently hanging upside down from the roof of the Tendou home and looking into the window of Akane's room. Ranma's room had been empty and Nabiki, who normally could be relied upon to be well informed and to betray any secret for money, had been busy in her room with guests. Ranma was alone in Akane's room, but Kodachi reminded herself that there could be a totally innocent reason for this.

She wondered if she should approach him, but she came prepared for a fight and not for an romantic rendezvous. She had come to teach Akane a lesson not to snare her Ranma. The rose-bouquet she had with her was of the toxic not the paralytic variety and her exploding clubs and razor ribbons would be no use in arresting her lovers attention. Should she use her emergency taser-ball?

Before Kodachi could make up her mind Akane entered the room under observation.

"What took you so long?" Ranma asked rightfully indignant about the commoner keeping him waiting and wasting so much of his precious time.

And what was that she wearing? A dark vest and skirt combo that was so short she must have shrunk it in the wash after growing out of it several years ago. Did the Tendou girl have no shame, displaying herself in that in front of Kodachi's Ranma?

"I gave Nabiki her papers and then I went to the bathroom to fulfill my orders. Should I show you, Master," Akane answered.

Master? Why was Akane master-ing Ranma all of a sudden? Might her brothers rantings have contained some tiny kernel of truth?

Ranma nodded and Akane hiked up her skirt, indecently exposing herself. Kodachi was shocked to see that under her skirt Akane had been completely bare and naked. True, under her leotard Kodachi was not wearing any underwear either and she kept herself clean shaven as well, but at least she did not show off the fact where innocent bystanders could see — very often.

With her obscene behavior the harridian lured Ranma closer and tricked him into laying a hand on her privates.

"This is much better," Ranma was forced to say. "Lets make sure you keep it like this from now on."

It was disgusting to watch how that slut was making Ranma touch and rub her, moaning in satisfaction.

"Yes, Master," Akane said, "and I made sure not bring myself any pleasure when I had to touch myself down there while shaving. I understand now that my body belongs to you and that the only pleasure I will receive comes from pleasing you."

The little slut! How could she say this with a straight face while having Ranma masturbate her sopping wet sex with his hand!

"That's right," Ranma said totally under her thrall, "you are a good girl, Akane."

"Oh yes, Master!" Akane moaned.

That was it! Kodachi saw red. With an inarticulate cry the gymnast jumped through the open window to put a stop to it.

Ranma reacted instinctively to the attack he hoisted Akane out of the way and jumped to the other side before a ribbon cut through the space where they had been standing. Only when he turned around to face his enemy did he realize what was happening.

Kodachi was here and judging by the furrow her ribbon attack had left in the floor she was playing for keeps. And she was targeting Akane, not him.

Ranma quickly interposed himself between Kodachi and his property. An exploding gymnastic club nearly took out his head. Ranma blocked and returned another club that neatly exploded in front of Kodachi and blew her out of the window.

That was good. Outside he could fight her without having to worry about Akane.

"Stay where you are!" he told Akane who was still lying on the floor. "Stay here and don't follow us!"

That should keep her safe.

Ranma jumped out of the window to follow Kodachi.

Akane slowly came out of her daze. One moment she had been offering herself to her master's inspection and then suddenly she had been lifted up by her crotch and thrown across the room. That had hurt.

It had been Kodachi's attack that had caused Ranma to abort their playtime so abruptly. The crazy gymnast just had to interrupt and ruin Akane's fun.

Akane slowly got up and walked over to the window to see what was going on.

Kodachi and Ranma where fighting in the yard. Ranma was as expected clearly dominating the fight, but Kodachi was just not playing fair. She had her arsenal of irregular gymnastic equipment with her and Ranma had to disarm her one by one. Already a hoop was half embedded in the compound wall and several clubs had been pulverized in explosions.

Akane cheered as Ranma lobbed another grenade club back at her. It didn't do too much damage to Kodachi herself, the girl was a trained martial-artist after all, but it did considerable damage to the leotard she was wearing. It also stunned her enough to drop her ribbon so that Ranma could leap at her without being slashed. He tackled her and the two rolled out of sight.

The fight was almost completely over now. Kodachi relied on keeping her enemy at a distance. Close up and without her tools Kodachi was easily defeated even by a weaker and slower opponent. Ranma would wrestle her down, put her out of commission and then Return to Akane to continue where they had left of.

As Akane was about to relax she heard a tearing sound and an insane giggle. Akane craned her neck and leaned out of the window to see what was going on.

Then she saw something being blown across the yard from where Ranma and Kodachi had disappeared. The shredded remains of Kodachi's leotard. Ripped and torn as it had been it must have come of in the fight.

That meant that Kodachi was naked now!

She could have used the ripping off of her clothing to break free. She could be using her naked body to distract Ranma. She could be using Ranma's reluctance to grab her in certain places as a leverage while they wrestled.

There was no telling what Kodachi would do. She could have used the chance to turn the fight around by now. Maybe she was even using some of her chemicals on Ranma.

Akane had to go down there and help her master!

Fooled: Akane disobedient and Kodachi ensnared [Episode 133971]

by Loki-L

Ranma was wrestling with the now nude Kodachi. It had been a mistake to attempt to hold her by her already ripped leotard, but he had quickly recaptured her once they had both recovered from the shock of Kodachi ripping free of her garment. After what he had done with Akane last night, the time when he would be struck speechless by the sight of a naked female was over. Kodachi or Shampoo would no longer be able to use their naked bodies as a weapon against him.

And Ranma had shown no fear of grasping Kodachi where he had to. Now Kodachi was again trashing and twisting in his hold. Ranma was getting a bit disoriented from her mad laughing and the rolling around on the lawn, but he would not let go of her. It was only a matter of time until he would finally have subdued her.

Ranma was a bit worried about what to do then. Normally he would have knocked her out or tied her up with her ribbon or used her own paralyzing powder on her to keep her in place until Nabiki or a Kunou servant could take her back home.

That wouldn't work today. Kodachi's ribbon today was razor sharp and unsuitable for tying people up and he was sure that her flower-bouquet today did not contain the usual knockout or paralyzing agent either. There had been several occasion during the fight where Kodachi might have used her roses if that had been the case. Considering the general lethality of her other tools today Ranma had to conclude that they contained something that she was reluctant to use against him.

That left hitting her on the head. It would be a bit difficult the way they were currently entwined and Ranma did not relish in hitting an opponent after he had beaten her.

Ranma was interrupted in his thoughts as Akane came running out of the house.

What was the girl doing here? Ranma had told her to stay inside where it was safe. Even now she still could get herself hurt by one of the many dangerous gymnastic tools that littered the ground. What if she stepped on an unexploded gymnastic club in her clumsy tomboyish obliviousness?

She had said that she would obey him and Ranma had ordered her to stay where she was. He felt angry and betrayed.

"Ranma!" Akane called out.

There on the ground was Ranma holding down a naked Kodachi. And from the mad laugh she was giving off she was most definitely enjoying some of the places Ranma was touching to keep her in place.

"Akane, what are you doing here?" Ranma demanded to know as he wrestled with the violently gyrating nude girl.

"I just came to help. Would you prefer that I leave you alone with your girlfriend instead, Master?" Akane countered icily.

Really the nerve of him. She had just meant to see if he needed any help with the crazy Kunou girl.

"Akane, you said that you would obey me and do as I say," Ranma whined.

Ranma was again taking things too far. There was a difference between ordering her around for kinky bedroom games or erotic public humiliation and expecting her to sit idly by when he obviously needed his help with that floozy Kodachi.

"I don't think that in the middle of a battle is the right time for something like this, Ranma" Akane told him.

"Slave-girl Akane, this is your master and owner speaking: I order you to return back to your room and wait there for me!" Ranma thundered.

Reluctantly Akane agreed.

"Yes, Master," she acknowledge his order.

"Good, and while you are up there throw me some cuffs and bindings out of the window so that I can tie Kodachi up, would you," Ranma ordered more gently.

Akane was already on her way, but now she saw a good way to make up for their earlier confrontation. There was no need for Ranma to use on of his mother's gifts on Kodachi. Who knew if they would ever get it back? There was a far easier way to get Kodachi to hold still until she could be escorted back home.

"You don't need to waste on of your mom's gifts on her, Master," Akane told him, "You can simply use her own knockout-bouquet to put her out of commission."

Quickly she marched over to where Kodachi had dropped her black roses.

"No Akane, don't!" Ranma shouted.

Akane ignored him. She bend down to pick up the roses and said, "Don't worry Ranma I..."

At this point everything went black for Akane.

Ranma watch in horror and rising panic as Akane made to pick up Kodachi's black roses. He screamed and tried to get to her, but Akane wouldn't listen and he was so entangled with Kodachi, that he could not have got to Akane in time even if Kodachi had cooperated in the disentangling.

At the last moment he spied Kodachi's discarded gymnastic ball and kicked it from where he was lying on the ground at the back of Akane's head. Even in his panic he made sure not to kick it to hard as he just wanted to stop Akane not take her head off.

He needn't have bothered to carefully regulate the force of his kick. The ball turned out to be electrically charged and tasered Akane unconscious on impact. It also shocked Ranma through his shoe and even Kodachi through Ranma's hands.

Kodachi gave a high-pitched (but not necessarily one totally of pain) shriek before going limp and falling silent. Ranma himself was less affected by the sudden surge of electricity through his body.

He had become somewhat resistant to such things during a special training his father had thought up. The resistance to electricity was the only good thing that had come of it, since no matter how much Ranma charged up he had never been able the elusive legendary Super-Saotome-Stage-One that his father had told him about. At least with the pig-tail he now wore his hair hadn't stood up on its ends and become all spiky again.

Ranma stood up rolling the limp Kodachi gently to the side. He brushed himself of and went to check on Akane.

Akane was unconscious, but otherwise fine. She hadn't even lost control over her bowels like Ranma had in the beginning of his training with electricity. Ranma picked her up and gently laid her next to Kodachi away from any dangerous fragments and debris of the battle.

The noise they had made had attracted attention. A friend of Nabiki glanced out of her window but quickly dismissed the scenes as being less interesting than what was going on in the room. Akane's oldest sister also had heard and was standing on the porch.

"Is everything all right, Ranma?" Kasumi called out in concern.

"Yeah, everything is under control," Ranma assured her. "Just don't come out in the yard right now, there is still some dangerous stuff lying around."

"Okay, Ranma," Kasumi replied, "but remember to clean up after you are done playing with your friends."

Kodachi was already stirring at Ranma's feet.

"Kasumi could you throw me some rope or something?" He quickly asked before the eldest Tendou again wandered out of earshot.

Within in moments Ranma held in his hands a long piece of soft white rope and Kasumi was safely back inside the house never having put herself in danger. Now why couldn't Akane be more like this? He would have to have a word with her when she woke up.

But first he had to deal with Kodachi. Belatedly Ranma realized that he had a long continuos piece of rope and no handy way to cut it into smaller pieces for tieing up his captive.

It was lucky that Ranma had earlier, when he had waited for Akane to return, read about a technique that was perfect for this sort of occasion. Well he had mostly looked at the pictures and diagrams, and he hadn't had a chance to actually try it out but Ranma was confident that he had grasped the important ideas about this shibari stuff.

It was designed to work with one long piece of rope and would even give Kodachi back a bit of modesty if he chose one of the variant that covered her crotch from view. Who would have thought the books his mother had given him would prove this useful this soon.

Fooled: Beating the rap - Akane gets away with a few slaps on the butt [Episode 133982]

by Loki-L

Kodachi slowly regained her senses as Ranma finished tying her up. She was lying on her stomach and bound in what appeared to be a type of classic shibari harness. Her arms were secured on her back and rope crisscrossed her torso forming a netting pattern. The rope neatly framed her petite breast without painfully ligating them to push them out. A rope ran between her legs, parting her firm buttocks in the back and covering her crotch with a series of knots in the front.

Experimentally she tried to struggle and break free. Tugging with her arms only served to rub the knots into her sensitive sex.

All in all it seemed to be a bondage job well done. Even if Kodachi was not very familiar with experiencing such ropework in the first person she still was able to recognize good work when she saw it.

What puzzled her was the presence of a small loop of rope at the back where she could easily reach it with her bound hands. In modern variants something like this was often used as an emergency release. Personally Kodachi didn't see the need for safewords, slipknots or things like these. It felt fake to her.

She wondered why Ranma had incorporated it into his otherwise quite excellent design and if she should attempt to use it to free herself. Maybe it was some sort of test. Something along the lines of 'if you really desire something allow it a chance to escape'. Kodachi had never understood that reasoning either. And she certainly wasn't about to legitimize any claim that Ranma thought he had on her by staying bound when she did not have to.

But still, Ranma normally didn't show this much interest in her and it couldn't hurt to remain as she was for a moment longer.

Kodachi looked over to her side where Ranma was arguing with Akane.

"I don't care if you just wanted to help," Ranma told the girl, "I gave you an order and I expected you to obey it."

"But, Master," Akane tried to argue.

"Don't but-master me Akane. You disobeyed me and you almost have gotten hurt as a result."

"I am sorry, Ranma." Akane apologized without appearing to mean it. "You could have told me about the toxic flowers and stuff. How was I supposed to know that you didn't want me out here because you thought it was dangerous."

"I didn't have time to explain my orders to you," Ranma let loose an angry tirade. "I gave you an order and you should have obeyed it. What good is it being your master, if you only follow orders if you feel like it? Should I discuss every order I give with you before you decide to follow it?"

"I didn't think about it like that," Akane tried to justify herself.

"You don't have to think, you just have to obey. I thought you wanted to be my slave. I thought that you trusted me enough to be your master. I thought you were serious about it when you said that you would do whatever I say." Ranma told her sadly.

Akane looked stricken. Several times she opened her mouth to speak only to stop after a few words and fall silent again. "I didn't ... No ... You are right, Ranma ... I am sorry, Master ... Can you forgive ... No, not forgive ..."

Finally she sat down and knelt before Ranma's feet.

"Your slave has disobeyed you and humbly begs to be punished, Master," she intoned submissively.

Kodachi had to admit that she was deeply impressed by Akane's act.

"Punishment?" Ranma just asked faking cluelessness.

"Yes, Master. Your slave is trying to be a good slave, but she isn't always perfect. She is often forgetful, stubborn, jealous, willful, reluctant, clumsy, bad-tempered and disobedient. She has to be punished if she acts up to tech her proper behavior."

"So its my job to punish you and keep you in line?" Ranma asked. "What should I do to punish you?"

Akane gulped and Kodachi even felt a bit sorry for the slave. Making her decide her own punishment was really cruel of Ranma. Kodachi could tell that she was considering what might happen if she went to easy on herself.

"You could spank me for smaller stuff," she finally offered. "You could take away privileges and make me do stuff I don't like. You could whip or paddle or switch me. You could even do it in public to humiliate me."

Kodachi thought that this was a cop-out on Akane's part and that some of these 'punishments' would be less of a deterrence then others for the willful slave-girl.

"Well If you say so, I guess I will have to spank you, Akane," Ranma decided. "Come here."

Akane must have thought that she was getting of easy as she hurried to place herself over her masters lap.

Kodachi twisted around and set up, kneeling on the lawn with her arms still bound behind her back. She didn't care that she was still naked except for the rope, she had to see this.

Ranma looked up at her and mumbled something under his breath about her counting as public. Kodachi set up straighter in response. A move that pushed out her naked breasts and pushed the knots in her crotch deeper into her sex. Ranma looked her deeply into the eyes as if to tell her that her beautiful, naked and bound body did not impress him in the least.

Their eye contact was interrupted as Akane who was facing away from Kodachi wanted to know what was going on.

"Nothing, Akane, just hold still and prepare for your spanking," Ranma told her, flipping up her skirt and exposing her bare behind.

"I am ready, Master," Akane answered. "Just tell me ..."

Swat

"Ouch!" she cried out upon being interrupted in mid-sentence.

Swat

Between further spankings Akane complained in broken half-sentences about the need for counting and Ranma hitting to hard.

"Hold still and be silent," Ranma ordered.

Swat

"You yourself said that you needed to be punished," He told her.

Swat

"There is no need for counting. You will get as many spanks as I think you need," Ranma explained.

Swat

"And your bottom is so well padded that I need to hit a bit harder to have an effect," he finished.

Swat

"Hey!" Akane complained

Swat

"Mostly muscles." Ranma reassured her, "A lovely bottom."

Swat

Kodachi watched the scenes attentively, shifting for a better view occasionally as Ranma continued to spank Akane's bottom.

"You know, Akane," Ranma told her, "I think I understand it now."

Swat

"It makes sense. I am your Master."

Swat

"I control you."

Swat

"If you are out of control,"

Swat

"it is my fault."

Swat

"You aren't very good at controlling yourself."

Swat

"You need me to take care of you."

Swat

"I am sorry, Akane, I should have done this sooner."

Swat

"But from now on, I promise you, I will discipline you whenever you loose control."

Swat

"Even if I have to spank your bare ass in front of the entire school."

Swat

By now Kodachi was shifting back and forth almost continuously and it got harder to pretend that she was doing it to get a better view at the Tendou girl's increasingly red bottom. As Ranma continued to spank Akane Kodachi wondered if he was sending her a no so subtle message with this.

People often claimed that Kodachi was out of control herself. That she needed someone who could control her and make her follow the rules. Was Ranma hinting that he could be that kind of person? The way he had tied her up and was now punishing Akane certainly showed that he was qualified to be dominant master.

But was Kodachi qualified to be a submissive slave? She had always seen herself at the other end of the spectrum.

"Nabiki, quick, get your camera!" a cry went up at Nabiki's window.

Kodachi, Ranma and Akane looked up, but Ranma continued to spank Akane while he was looking.

"That has to go into the booklet," the girl who had alerted Nabiki opinioned.

Nabiki was busy taking pictures of Ranma spanking her sister. And Ranma's mother was also looking out of the window. She seemed very proud of her son.

Kodachi felt somewhat strange sitting besides Ranma clad in nothing but rope even if little of the attention was directed at her.

"Ranma, they are looking!" Akane exclaimed in panic.

Swat

"Yes, they are. And they are even taking pictures." Ranma agreed.

Swat

"You said, that you might need public humiliation," he reminded her.

Swat

"Smile for the camera!" he told her encouragingly.

Swat

"Don't worry. I will make sure that Nabiki doesn't choose a too revealing picture for her brochure," Ranma went on to reassure her.

Swat

"In fact why don't you go over to Nabiki after we are done here and give her a short explanation to accompany the picture," he suggested.

"Yes, Master," Akane agreed embarrassedly.

Swat

She might sound reluctant, but Kodachi could see that the prospect of such a humiliation was having a profound effect on her that went far beyond blushing in embarrassment. If Ranma were to hit her slightly lower he would produce squelches instead of loud swats with his hand.

Swat

Fooled: Denial and Effective Counsel [Episode 134076]

by Loki-L

Kodachi continued to watch in fascination as Ranma finished administering Akane's punishments. He explained that Akane had been a bad slave and that he had to punish her for it. It wasn't quite clear who he was explaining that to — Akane, her sisters, his mother, Nabiki's friend or Kodachi — but the message made a big impression on Kodachi.

Especially the part were Ranma said that he hated doing this, but that he did for Akane. Ranma was spanking her because she meant so much to him despite her willfulness.

When Ranma finally judged that Akane had had enough Akane turned around in his lap and with tears in her eyes flung herself at him burying her face into his chest. Ranma hugged his crying slave-girl as she thanked him for punishing her.

It was a very powerful image to Kodachi. The word love had never been spoken but she had never seen such a striking and rousing demonstration of it.

Kneeling there exposed and alone Kodachi wished that she too could be part of such a bond. She was just somewhat unsure about on which end of she wanted to be part of it.

When Ranma picked up Akane in his arms to go inside Kodachi stood up and followed. Her bondage harness was mostly keeping her arms tied to her back and presented her naked body in and alluring package, it did not keep her from moving her legs.

Inside Ranma and Akane were greeted by Nabiki and her friend. Minami, as the friend turned out to be named was going around with a pencil and notepad and writing down answers to questions. Nabiki was there with her camera. They appeared to be preparing some kind of publication about Ranma and Akane's new relationship. Kodachi would have to remember to procure a copy.

While the two concentrated on Ranma and Akane, Kodachi was also interviewed on her impressions. She told Minami what she thought about what she had witnessed and posed for a picture for Nabiki.

Nabiki also had Akane hike up her skirt again so that she could take a picture of her sisters glowing red behind. Ranma was not amused by that and he followed Nabiki to make sure that she did not put any inappropriate pictures of his property in her publication.

Minami took Akane over to the side to take down notes. And suddenly Kodachi stood alone in the Tendou living-room.

She must have looked somewhat lost as a concerned sounding voice suddenly addressed her from behind.

"Oh dear, have the others left you all alone?" came the question.

Kodachi recognized Ranma's mother from the unfortunate incident when she had been unable to prevent a rabid panda and pair of engagement-ring-stealing hussies from destroying the Saotome home.

"Hello there, Mrs Saotome," she answered turning around and bowing slightly. "I was just leaving anyway."

Kodachi wondered if she should ask Mrs. Saotome for help; if not with untying her bonds, then at least with calling the Kunou-manor to have a servant pick her up with a change of clothes.

"Why don't I walk you home," Ranma's mother suggested. "A girl in your condition could get in trouble walking the streets unescorted."

Kodachi was about to explain that she certainly was not about to walk home bound and naked, when Mrs. Saotome without waiting for her reply dropped a rain-coat over Kodachi's shoulders.

"There, this should keep you from attracting unwanted attention," she said as she buttoned up the coat over Kodachi's still tied-up, but otherwise nude body.

Before she knew what was happening Kodachi found herself outside the Tendou home with Ranma's mother.

Well, she was covered up decently enough. If it became necessary she could still easily free herself. And right now she could really use some time for clearing her head and thinking about what she had just seen. So why not walk home?

"I must apologize for my son," Mrs. Saotome said as they began walking. "It really wasn't very nice of him to tie you up like that and then completely ignore you."

"I really don't mind," Kodachi answered, "I really shouldn't have barged in uninvited and I am sure that Ranma has his hands full with his new slave at the moment."

She also wasn't quite sure if she would have been ready for it if Ranma had decided not to ignore her. The ropes chafed between her legs as she thought about the possibilities.

"Yes, his slave, tell me Kodachi what do you think of Ranma and Akane's new relationship," Ranma's mother wanted to know.

"Well, Mrs. Saotome..." Kodachi began.

"Call me Nodoka, dear. You don't have to be so formal," the woman offered.

"Well, Nodoka, from what I have seen they certainly have a very strong bond. Not many relationships are founded on such high degrees of trust, devotion, commitment, acceptance and love. They are lucky to have found something this precious," Kodachi gave her an answer similar to what she had said to Minami earlier.

"You sound like you admire them," Nodoka observed.

"It is hard not to feel a bit envy after seeing such a display," Kodachi admitted freely.

"Could you see yourself becoming part of such a relationship?" Nodoka asked.

She thought for a moment. In the past she had with some of her special friends on the gymnastics team played games that were superficially not too dissimilar to what Ranma had done to Akane. But what Ranma and Akane had went to a much deeper and she doubted that any of the girls could give her what Akane had given Ranma. And deep down she also had to wonder if she would be strong enough to take it, if she found somebody willing to give.

The knotted rope shifting between her legs with every step forcefully reminded her of another option.

There was also the possibility of going at it from the other side, Akane's side. That would require a different sort of strength. Could she be strong enough to serve? She would just have to let herself fall. But it would require somebody she could trust enough to catch her.

"It would take a lot of responsibility and trust. It would require somebody very special. As I said, Ranma and Akane are lucky to have found each other. And now the best partners for such a relationship are already taken." Kodachi finally said.

"My son and his Akane have already broken several rules of what would be expected of a normal relationship. At the moment they are still considering themselves an exclusive couple, but in time they might see that monogamy too is not a necessity," Nodoka speculated. "Surely you would agree that my son is manly enough to handle several girls at once?"

Kodachi nodded, her thoughts racing. At the moment Ranma and Akane were a couple and in time she might try to make advances to join into their relationship. That was an idea.

Kodachi did not have any delusions about her chances though. There were several girls who were more likely to be accepted by Ranma and Akane then herself. She would have to do something to prove herself and make herself a better choice. The chef, the foreigner and the pig-tailed girl certainly were closer to them than she was.

A thought occurred to her. They were still only a couple! that meant that the pig-tailed girl was not part of their relationship. Funny, Kodachi had always thought that she and Akane were so close and that she adored and imitated Ranma so much, that the three would end up in a relationship together.

The red-head must feel very vulnerable and lonely right now about being abandoned like this. She would need somebody to take care of her. Kodachi understood from what she had seen passing between the girl and Akane that there was no fundamental reason why such a caretaker might not be female. Once she had learned to trust the pig-tailed girl might very well be willing to imitated Ranma and Akane's relationship like she did everything else about Ranma.

Of course Kodachi would be the mistress and the pig-tailed girl would be the slave. No matter how much the red-head would want to imitated Ranma, Kodachi would be the dominant partner in the relationship.

If someone were to approach the pig-tailed girl before Ranma and Akane realized that they wanted her, that someone would become a package deal with the red-head. A proven mistress and an already trained slave-girl surely would make for a good package.

Mistress and master would together dominate the slave-girls. And perhaps the master could also dominate the mistress a bit...

As they walked along Kodachi considered the various options and variations of such a plan. Maybe she wouldn't have to do it exactly like that, but it certainly was a start. She would have to get an issue of the information booklet that Nabiki had been preparing before she could commit to a definite course of action.

"Thank you, you have given me much to think about, Nodoka." Kodachi finally said.

"My pleasure," Nodoka replied. "And remember, Kodachi, if you ever have any problems or question about these things you can always come to me and talk."

Fooled: Buying into the Fad [Episode 134267]

by Loki-L

A new had dawned and Nabiki was hurrying to school. She wanted to be there before Ranma and Akane arrived so that she would be at hand to control things.

Control was important to Nabiki and ever since she had played her prank on her younger sister she had had precious little of it.

Who would have thought that Ranma and Akane would so readily accept the ridiculous fiction that Akane was now Ranma's slave? Who would have expected everyone else to ready believe it? Who could have foreseen that Nodoka would attempt to use the situation to enslave further girls (including Nabiki herself) to her manly son.

Well, Nabiki wasn't really worried that she might end up becoming a slave-girl over this. No, not at all! Sooner or later the whole house of cards would collapse and the truth would be revealed. She was surprised that it had held up so long.

Right now her first order of business was to make as much money as possible of the whole slavery scam as long as it lasted. That was why she had worked so hard to publish the booklet.

The booklet would contain all the lies that she had made up, the ideas that Nodoka had added and the rules that Ranma and Akane had come up with themselves. It included a few photos and several essays on what it meant to be a slave. Ranma and Akane had each written their own thoughts Nodoka had butted in and added her opinions so that Nabiki had been forced to write some stuff to balance it out. Minami, Kasumi and Kodachi had given a woman-on-the-street sound-bite each.

Normally she could have published all this piece by piece over a long period of time to maximize profits, but since she did not know how long it would last, she had decided to sell all of it in one big package.

Minami should have picked up the finished brochure from the print-shop earlier this morning.

Turning the corner to the school-entrance she saw that Minami had already started sales without her. At least her classmate Tatewaki had already acquired a copy and was reading it while he waited to harass Ranma and Akane at the gate.

There was no telling how Kunou would twist and misunderstand what was written in the booklet. Nabiki only hoped that Minami had remembered that Kunou always paid their special price for preferred customers. (Preferred because you could sell them stuff for twice the amount that everyone else paid.)

Upon entering the yard, she quickly located Minami who appeared to be doing a brisk business selling their brochures. Joining her at her improvised stand Nabiki picked up one of the little booklets for inspection.

"This is the expensive binding," she observed, "It was supposed to be stapled!"

"And good morning to you too, Nabiki," Minami replied cheerfully, "Don't worry. I managed to talk the guy at the print-shop into giving us the better binding real cheap as part of out volume discount. The little we had to pay extra for it is made up for twice by the higher prices we can demand for a product that looks much more professional."

"Yes, good morning," Nabiki replied grouchily. "What do you mean with volume discount? How many copies did you have made and how much did you pay for them?"

Nabiki hated not being in control and Minami had deviated from the plan they had agreed on. Angrily she took the print-shop's sales slip that Minami handed her without looking up from doing business.

"That is more than twice the number of copies we had agreed upon yesterday!" she concluded after studying the slip for moment. "We are never going to sell that many!"

"I changed it after making an improvised peer-focus-group phone poll this morning and determined that we had underestimated demand," Minami explained.

"She called me and asked if I wanted to earn some money helping her with sales and I told her that this was going to be a huge seller," Noriko translated helpfully from where she was handing out copies to customers who had given Minami their money. "And just for the record: We are going to sell that many! In fact, if this keeps up you might have to send somebody to do a second print run."

"To sell this many you would almost have to sell on copy to every student here at school," Nabiki exaggerated only slightly.

"Not just students and not just this school," Minami corrected. "Several members of the staff have already purchased a copy."

"So they would know what sort of behavior to expect from their students," Noriko elaborated." Yeah right! But as I keep telling them, we are just merchants and it is not our place to judge."

Nabiki preferred not think about what other reasons they might have had.

"And then there was the girl from St. Hebereke," Minami continued. "Apparently Kodachi had sent her over to get her a copy, but when she saw what it was about she decided that the other girls in the gymnastic club would be interested in the subject too so she ended up buying a whole box."

"Expected a discount, too and even wanted to talk us into letting her sell them at her school on commission. Can you belive that?" Noriko added.

Nabiki couldn't believe it. In fact she couldn't believe that there was such a huge demand for it at all. True, news about Ranma and her sister was always popular, but not this many people normally cared about them. It couldn't have been just the somewhat racy pictures either. She had sold pictures of them wearing less for less money and not gotten such a response.

She looked around at the people standing in line to buy their own copy and the students who already had bought one and were now reading it or discussing it with friends.

Ukyou was standing in a corner and scowling angrily at the offending paper in her hands. A small cluster of Ranma's classmates were sharing an issue and excitedly pointing out things in it to each other. Nearby was a group of Akane's friends. One of the girls was reading loudly from an open booklet while the others commented and giggled.

Nabiki noted that unlike the boys each of the girls also had her own rolled up copy, even if they were not currently reading it.

"It's the coupon," Noriko explained that observation when Nabiki pointed it out.

Nabiki could not believe that there were so many perverts at her school, but apparently the inclusions of a coupon for a free basic counseling session by Nodoka was a driving factor behind the desire of many of the girls to own their own copies of the booklet.

Nabiki felt that she should never have let Nodoka and Minami talk her into including the coupon even if it did now increase sales and was making her lots of money.

"It doesn't mean that they all want go as far as Akane has gone, but many of the girls feel that they would like to at least talk about their feelings with someone who won't just dismiss them as a pervert," Minami pointed out when she voiced her concern. "I am sure that Mrs. Saotome will talk them all out of it. She wouldn't let a girl take such a huge step on just a whim."

Nabiki was not that sure about that. Nodoka might end up doing the opposite. She had at least been doing her best to get Nabiki enslaved to her son. It seemed that she would not rest until all three Tendou daughters were in Ranma's possession. Nodoka wanted him to be manly with them like he already had been with Akane.

To distract herself from this potential fate awaiting her Nabiki decided to change the topic.

"Have you at least remembered that Kunou pays special prices?" she asked Minami.

"I gave him half the price off on his first copy to wet his appetite," the girl admitted.

Nabiki was about to scold her, but Minami continued.

"He promptly ripped it apart in rage when he saw Akane on Ranma's leash on the cover. When he got a glimpse of some of the other pictures in there I sold him another copy at his usual price of twice what everyone else pays. He got as far as the picture of a female Ranma with slave-girl Akane before bleeding all over it from the nose. The third copy went for four times as much again as his second. He had his servant bring him quite a lot of extra spending money after that, so I think he would be willing to pay for one or two more issues if something happened to his current copy," Minami smugly narrated.

Impressed despite herself, Nabiki had to admit that there was little that she could criticize about that. All she could do now was hope that Ranma and Akane would end up ruining his copy when they beat him up upon arrival.

Fooled: Caveat Emptor [Episode 134484]

by Loki-L

"Come on, Akane, you can do it!" Ranma shouted encouragingly.

Akane would have been tempted to say something unladylike in response, if she hadn't been so preoccupied with keeping her balance.

Ranma was teaching her fence-running. Or rather Ranma was making her run on a fence. There was little actual teaching involved.

Ever since she had become Ranma's slave he had wanted to physically hold onto her at all time in some way. Since he could not hold her hand while they were running on the fence, he had Akane attach the chain to her collar and was now leading her on her leash.

Even running backwards Ranma was fast going so fast that Akane had trouble keeping up. His goal seemed to be to make her go to fast to have time to fall of. It seemed to be working even if Akane's journey so far had been more of one long continuos stumble forward instead of Ranma's usual graceful acrobatics.

Minor matters like the fact that she was again not wearing any panties today and somebody might look up her billowing skirt as she was flashing by were of little concern by comparison.

Finally flushed and out of breath she reached the gate in Ranma's tow.

"Hold it right there, Saotome," Kunou demanded blocking their way.

He had a small booklet in his hands that featured herself in her skimpy slave-dress on her master's leash on the cover. That had to be the information package that Nabiki had prepared yesterday.

Still trying to catch her breath she blushed even deeper at the thought that everyone at school who had bought one of these would see her pictures of her in such a revealing outfit.

"What do you want, Kunou," Akane's Master confronted the upperclassman.

"Is it true?" Kunou demanded. "Does this publication of the mercenary Tendou sister speak the truth?"

That was new. Normally Kunou did not bother to wait for confirmation of even the most ridiculous delusions he had come up with. Ranma was hesitating. He probably had not been prepared for Kunou to do something that did not warrant an immediate bashing. And only asking if Nabiki had written the truth did not count as a reasons to start a fight.

"Uh, ... I don't know? I haven't actually read what Nabiki has written yet," Ranma hedged.

And even if Ranma had know what Akane's sister had ended up putting into the booklet, there was no way that he could guess what Kunou had read out of it. Akane doubted that what Kunou read had any resemblance to what had been written.

"I mean the part about you enslaving the fair Akane! Where it says that Akane is your property!" Tatewaki impatiently told Akane's master.

"Yeah, that is the truth," Ranma said holding up the leash that still connected Akane to him.

"And the pig-tailed girl? What about her? This thing mentions her too but it doesn't make any sense," Kunou complained. "Is the pigtailed-girl you property, too?"

"Look, Kunou, Akane is mine, she gave herself to me willingly. She wanted to be my slave and there is no need for you to try to free her or the pigtailed girl. Neither of them wants or needs you," Ranma tried to explain.

"Good!" Kunou exclaimed.

"Really Kunou there is no need to ..." Ranma paused as Kunou's answer penetrated. "Good?"

Good? Akane wondered just as taken aback as her master.

"Good!" Kunou affirmed.

He reached into a pocket and brandished not a bokken, but a large brick of what appeared to be Yen notes.

"Because I want to buy them from you!" Kunou declared triumphantly.

A loud choking sound could be heard in the sudden dumbfounded silence that descended over the school-yard and Akane could see Minami and Noriko bending over a fallen girl who must have issued it.

"You want to buy my Akane?" Ranma asked disbelievingly.

Akane stepped a bit closer to her master.

"Yes! Her and the pigtailed girl!" Kunou confirmed.

"Are all right, Nabiki?" Minami inquired unnecessarily while helping her up.

"Sure, oxygen is overrated anyway and the ground is actually quite comfy," Nabiki replied brushing her off.

When she was able to stand by her self again Nabiki looked around.

"What happened to the money? And Kunou where is he?" she asked then adding as an afterthought, "Did anybody see what happened to Akane?"

"Relax! Your sister is fine," Minami tried to clam her down. "Ranma would never sell Akane. And Kunou could never buy anybody anyway. He really should have read the part about a master having to pass a test before being allowed to own a slave. No way somebody like him would ever be licensed for that."

Nabiki didn't care about those lies she had made up yesterday, she wanted to know what had happened to the money.

"Hey, if you are both all right could one of you come down here now and help me dragging?" Noriko called over from where she was pulling the lifeless form of Nabiki's classmate to the infirmary.

Leaving Minami alone with the rest of their merchandise Nabiki went over to help Noriko.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed when she got a look at Kunou's face.

"Yeah, harsh, isn't it," Noriko agreed. "You wouldn't have thought that it would fit. Do you know, if we can still claim a reward for finding his money when it was actually crammed in his mouth?"

"We might have to remove at least some of it to help him breath," Nabiki decided generously.

"I guess it was to be expected that Ranma wouldn't react to well to Kunou's offer. But Akane at least should have felt flattered. I mean it was quite a lot of money after all." Noriko mused as they dragged Kunou off.

Nabiki looked at her questioningly.

"A girl likes to know that she is appreciated. And there a few better ways to quantify such appreciation then cold hard cash," Noriko elaborated defensively. "Don't tell me, that since this whole slavery things has come up, you haven't at least speculated what you would be worth — hypothetically speaking of course."

Nabiki tried to come up with a reply to that that would make sense and failed.

"I mean, I know am no Akane Tendou, but I think I would still fetch a good price." Noriko went on.

Still falling to come up with a sane response Nabiki settled for telling her friend encouragingly, "Don't worry, Noriko, I am sure you would do just fine on the auction block — hypothetically speaking of course."

Fooled: Schoolgirl's Dare [Episode 134590]

by Loki-L

"You can't be serious!" Sayuri exclaimed.

The other girls around the table agreed loudly. They had come to the restaurant so that they could discuss the contents of Nabiki's pamphlet. Their corner-booth should give them the privacy from annoying male classmates or noisy family members that other places might lack.

"It is Kouji's fault," Yoshiko defended herself. "He kept needling me about all this stuff that Akane is letting Ranma do to her, just because I mentioned being interested in such things once. I had to tell him outright that he was far to immature and childish for me to trust him like that. I mean he always hangs out with those idiots Daisuke and Hiroshi."

"Hey!" interrupted Yuka who was widely know to have a secret crush on one of these idiots.

"Well they are idiots," Yoshiko affirmed before continuing. "I said that he would never manage to pass that test mentioned in the book and he was all 'I can be serious and mature if I want to!' and I was telling him no way. And we kept arguing and he just infuriated me so much that I finally told him to attempt to take the test. And then he was trying to back out saying things like: 'Why should I go through all this trouble, when I know I am right? What is in it for me?' He accused me of being unsure that I was right and we ended up daring each other and kept raising the stakes."

"And now you promised that you are going to become Kouji's slave if he manages to pass that test," Sayuri concluded.

"Only temporary for as long as the trial period lasts," Yoshiko clarified. "And besides he is not going to win this anyway. I just need to play along so that he can't back out saying I am not prepared to fulfill my part of the bargain if I loose."

"Which of course you aren't?" Masami asked.

"It won't ever become an issue," Yoshiko dismissed that possibility. "I just need to go to this counseling session to show that I am serious."

"But Mrs. Saotome is a professional counselor, she is trained to recognize if girls aren't entirely sure about this and talk them out of it," Sayuri objected.

"Right," Masami agreed, "She will see through you in a minute."

"Well it is not like you would need the counselor's permission or anything like that," Yuka told them. "You just have to go to a certain numbers of sessions and she will have to give you the proof of attendance whether she agrees with your final decision or not. Of course most counselors will use the chance to try to talk you out of it. But they can't refuse to certify you."

Everyone at the table was suddenly staring at her.

"So I informed myself a bit," she admitted defensively, "is that a crime? I was just curious, all right?"

"Anyway, I don't want to go there alone." Yoshiko explained that is why one of you will have to come with me."

"For moral support while you lie to Ranma's mother about how much you want to be a slave-girl?" Masami asked. "I mean it would be a lie, wouldn't it?"

"I will go with you if Yuka also comes," Sayuri offered.

"Sayuri!" Masami exclaimed loud enough so that the other restaurant patrons turned around.

"I mean it is just a counseling session and the first one is free," Sayuri defended her suggestion. "It is nothing binding or anything. Just because I want to talk about it doesn't mean I am going to do anything drastic."

"Part of the counselling can be done in group sessions," Yuka revealed. "We could all take those together."

"Fine," Masami finally agreed when the other girls kept looking at her. "I am going along with this, but only to make sure that none of you gets herself into trouble about this silliness."

"Thanks!" Yoshiko told her gratefully. "I really appreciate this."

"But what are you going to after the counseling sessions?" Sayuri wanted to know. "The booklet said that Ranma might offer courses in how to be a proper master. If Kouji is serious about this he will enroll in that before trying to take that test."

"And all the time he is studying to become a master you would be doing nothing to further your enslavement," Masami saw the problem. "He will accuse you of not being serious."

"You could enroll in the other course that Nabiki has hinted on setting up — slave-girl training," Yuka suggested. "It wouldn't be required or anything, but it would show that you are willing to go through with it."

"Just as long as you don't expect us to join you in that, too," Masmai said. "In addition to everything else those courses are bound to be expensive if Nabiki is involved."

"I don't know we could always auction of Yuka at the end to recoup our losses," Sayuri joked.

"Hey!" Yuka objected blushing deeply

They descended into a gaggle of joking and mutual teasing.

Later when the schoolgirls had left the lavender-haired waitress came to clean up the table.

Those silly schoolgirls had been loud and annoying and they had not been great tippers either. The waitress preferred male customers who were usually far more generous and attentive.

Angrily she cleaned up where the ponytailed girl had spilled her drink. At least the girls hadn't descended into an outright food-fight over whatever silly schoolgirl thing they had been talking about.

When she picked up the chair she noticed that one of them had left something on her seat — a small booklet.

She was about to throw it away when she noticed that there was someone familiar on the cover. Curious she sat down and thumbed through the small brochure until an illustration caught her eye.

Under the caption 'The Master disciplines his slave-girl' Ranma Saotome could be seen spanking Akane Tendou's bare ass.

"Aiyah! What Shampoo's husband doing with pervert girl?" she wondered out loud in Japanese.

Fooled: Source of the Amazon — Is Shampoo fooling herself? [Episode 134705]

by Loki-L

Shampoo had been warned about this by her fellow Amazon warriors. On the outside, they had said, the rules were different. Men were in charge and women were expected to follow their lead. If Shampoo tried to marry a foreigner he would expect her to act subservient an docile at first. She would have to show him that she was an Amazon and not a weak outsider girl.

In the months that she had spend in Tokyo Shampoo had come to the conclusion that the Amazon's view of the outside world was perhaps not quiet up to date. None of the girls she had met really fit the image the others had painted.

A lot of negative things could be said about the cross-dressing spatula-girl, the crazy rose-girl, the angry pervert-girl or her sister the sly greedy-girl, but being submissive and docile were not among them. The closest Shampoo had come to meeting the kind of girl her friends had described had been Kasumi the eldest Tendou daughter, but even she held far more power then she seemed to at first glance.

There had been no sign so far that Ranma would, once he stopped playing coy and accepted their union, expect anything other than a normal and natural Amazon marriage with Shampoo in charge.

Of course Ranma had voiced on occasion some strange and outlandish notions about girls being weak, but Shampoo had paid it little mind at that time. Ranma went around insulting any- and everybody without really meaning anything by it. Considering his own curse and his acceptance of great-grandmother as a teacher such ideas seemed to be especially absurd.

But after seeing the pictures in the little booklet she had found, Shampoo was no longer so sure.

There was always a chance that it had just been some sort of joke or that Shampoo had missed some important subtleties when she had tried to decipher the text. But you did not joke about this sort of thing where Shampoo came from and while she was not sure about everything that had been written the words slave and ownership were prominently and unmistakably featured all over the booklet.

Slavery! It had to be a misunderstanding. Yes, Japan might be a bit backwards compared to home, but it still was a civilized country! Such barbarism just couldn't really be practiced here.

With her bonbori and the offending piece of literature in hand Shampoo went to the Tendou home to seek clarification and if necessary show whoever was responsible for this piece of disinformation that slavery was not something to joke about.

Kasumi turned at the sound of destruction to see a purple haired girl stepping through a hole that had just been smashed into the wall.

Strange — they had not ordered out today.

"Hello, Shampoo," she greeted the guest remembering her duty as host, "how nice of you to drop by. I am afraid that Ranma and Akane are not at home at the moment. They should be back soon would you like to wait for them?"

Shampoo seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Greedy-girl is home?" she finally asked her accent made worse then usual by her obvious agitation.

Not another one! Kasumi thought when she noticed the booklet in Shampoo's hand as the girl answered.

"Are you here about the slavery thing?" Kasumi asked.

That had been a bit blunt of her, but after a string of girls had come by blushing and beating around the bush before finally admitting the true purpose of their visit, Kasumi had lost some of her patience. There had been too many casual visitors who had apparently come to talk with Kasumi about the weather and then just totally on the spur of the moment decided to say hello to Ranma's mother since they were already there.

"Yes!" the Chinese girl answered. "Shampoo here to find out about slavery."

"I am sorry," Kasumi told her, "but Nabiki is not home either and Mrs. Saotome is currently in a session. You really should have called to make an appointment..."

But Shampoo was not listening to what Kasumi was saying.

"Is true?" she demanded angrily. "Ranma made Akane into Slave? Ranma own Akane and treat her like thing?"

The Chinese girl seemed extremely upset about this. Probably jealous for not getting enslaved first.

"Yes, Ranma took Akane as his slave," Kasumi perpetuated the lie Nabiki had made up. "Akane volunteered and Ranma enslaved her with her consent. Nabiki helped with the paperwork so that Akane is now legally Ranma's property."

"Ranma own Akane?" Shampoo asked again as if to make sure that she understood it right.

"Yes, Ranma owns Akane, "Kasumi told her.

The Chinese girl gulped. She tried to speak several times, but it took her a moment to calm herself down enough to form a halfway coherent Japanese sentence. She really must be very excited by the idea.

"And punishment? Is true, too?" Shampoo wanted to know, helpfully pointing out the booklet's picture of Ranma spanking Akane to illustrate her query.

"That too," Kasumi assured her. "If Akane is a disobedient slave-girl Ranma punishes her. Just today Ranma spanked Akane's bottom because she went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water."

Personally Kasumi believed that Akane had done that on purpose. Her 'oops, I broke the rules, but you aren't going to spank me for it, are you?' had been entirely too unbelievable. Ranma's reaction had been far better played and Kasumi could almost believe that he meant it when he had told Akane how much he regretted having to do this.

Ranma in the end had concluded that he needed larger variety of possible punishments for Akane so he would not have to give the same penalty for everything. His mother had suggested a store where they could find the right tools for it that had not been included in her earlier present.

Shampoo meanwhile had gone pale.

This could not be happening. That could not be her husband doing such things. Shampoo tried to deny what she was hearing, but the too nice Tendou girl would not lie, would she?

She couldn't have misjudged Ranma so badly. Ranma couldn't be a slaver, an oppressor of women a cruel and sadistic fiend.

As a child she had grown up with stories of proud Amazon warrior of former time who fought male oppressors, of stupid girls who out of false feelings of affection submitted to an outsider and ended up being trapped and cruelly abused. Shampoo had always imagined herself as the proud heroine in those tales who went out to rescue her foolish sister, not as the naïve girl who fell for a pretty face and had to be rescued.

Could Shampoo really have been so blind?

Uncomfortably she remembered that as a younger girl she had often gotten far too much into the parts where the heroine was trapped, seemingly helpless and unable to escape being ravished by her male captor. But that was when she had been young and foolish. She had trained and steeled herself to become a true warrior. She had been sure that she was over that now.

Could it have been, that going after an outsider where such dangers were rumored to lurk for real, had just been her subconscious influencing her? Her secret desire blinding her against all the warning signs such as Ranma's contempt for female superiority and lack of true male devotion? Could she have been unintentionally maneuvering herself into a position where she would end up being enslaved?

No! That was not her! Shampoo was a decent and moral amazon warrior. There had to be a simple and logical explanation for this like Ranma acting under some kind of magic spell or being replaced by a dopplegänger.

And if not, than Shampoo would have to do her duty and oppose the impetuous male. She would free Akane from his chains and teach him a lesson. She could not allow her feelings for Ranma to weaken her resolve.

Fooled: Misunderstanding Slapstick [Episode 135155]

by Loki-L

Only a short time after Shampoo had resolved herself to confront Ranma about enslaving Akane, she could hear the front door of the Tendou home being opened.

"We are home!" Ranma called out from the hallway.

"Welcome back," Kasumi answered somewhat less loudly before going to meet him.

Shampoo slowly followed behind her.

In the Tendou living room they met up with Ranma and Akane. To Shampoo's horror it appeared that Ranma was leading Akane around on a leash.

"Shampoo is here," Kasumi informed them.

"Hi, Shampoo!" Ranma greeted her jovially, "We noticed your hole in the wall when we came in."

Shampoo did not answer, she was still staring at the collar and leash that Akane wore. How could the annoying but strong and independent-minded girl that Shampoo remembered have been reduced to this?

"Don't you have something to tell her, Akane?" Kasumi nudged. "You don't want to earn yourself another punishment, do you."

"Oh yes, I have something to tell Shampoo," Akane agreed before turning to her. "Hello, Shampoo. Just so you know: My master Ranma has taken me as his slave and I am his property now. You hear that I am Ranma's slave-girl and he can do with me whatever he wants. I serve him and he uses my body for his pleasure. Do you understand, Shampoo?"

Shampoo did understand. Her worst fear had just proven true. Somehow Ranma had enslaved and already broken Akane to his will.

Likely sensing the mood that Akane's announcement had put Shampoo in Kasumi tried to change the topic.

"You probably needn't be quite this verbose, Akane," Kasumi told her younger sister. "Anyway, did you get what you were looking for Ranma?"

"Oh yes!" Ranma's eyes lit up as he told them, "They had lots of cool stuff there. There must be more slaves and masters living in Tokyo then I thought if they have such large stores especially for them. We have to go back there at some point with more money and time. But today we did find the right thing for the problem we had earlier."

He rummaged in the plain nondescriptive bag he carried and took out a dark oblong object. As he held it up and fanned it out she could see that it consisted of two black leather strips that were stitched together at one side forming the handle. At the other end the strips were loosely lying on top of each other. It looked very dangerous to Shampoo.

"A leather slapper," Ranma explained grinning.

He quickly reached behind Akane and lifted up the back of her skirt with his free hand and then viciously brought down the implement on Akane's behind.

Slap!

"Ouch!" Akane's scream accompanied the unnaturally loud sound of the leather hitting her flesh.

Shampoo looked on in horror as Ranma again held up his torture instrument, casually dangling it from side to side and letting its ends lightly slap against each other.

"A genuine slap-stick, neat, isn't it?" he proudly told them. "Now I have a way to adequately punish Akane if she does something as silly as earlier when she walked into the kitchen for a glass of water."

"It does sounds very intimidating." Kasumi observed.

"That's the idea, very showy with just enough sting to punish Akane when she feels like testing her limits," Ranma agreed bringing down the flexible leather rod on Akane's butt again.

Slap!

"Oh! Master, it hurts!" Akane moaned. "Why are you punishing your poor innocent slave-girl like this?"

"Very funny, Akane," Ranma muttered mocking her suffering. "For that I will give you another swat."

Slap!

Shampoo could not move or speak. She had just seen Ranma cruelly physically abusing Akane. This was utter madness!

"This slave-girl is very sorry for having had the temerity to question her master." Akane excused herself. "She really is very grateful that her master went to the trouble of buying a tool to properly discipline her."

The poor girl gave Ranma a strange look that Shampoo was not able to properly read. But Ranma seemed to understand its meaning and smiled at what he had done to make Akane give it.

Unable to take it anymore, with an inarticulate scream of rage Ahampoo launched herself at the cruel monster that she had thought she loved.

Nabiki had only gone for a quick walk to get one of the pictures she had taken of Kodachi blown up to poster-size and printed on glossy paper. She would not sell it to the general public, but between Kodachi herself and Mrs Saotome there was bound to be a customer for a framed picture of Ranma's shibari skills.

When she returned only a short time later she found a new bimbo-sized hole in the side of their home and chaos reigning inside.

"What is going on here?" she asked stepping through the new entrance not bothering with such niceties as announcing her return or using the door.

"I don't know what is going on," a distraught Kasumi answered her. "Shampoo came by with one of your booklets. She seemed really interested in it, but aunty Saotome was busy. Everything was fine, but when Akane returned with Ranma she started bantering with Ranma, showing off her slavery and teasing Shampoo with the fact that Ranma was her master. And then Shampoo suddenly went totally crazy and started attacking. But for some reason she went after Ranma and not Akane."

Indeed Akane was still standing at the side with a rather befuddled look on her face as Shampoo did her best to bash Ranma's brains in with her bonbori. Shampoo was really going all out. Nabiki had not seen the Amazon fighting this seriously since she had first come from China. Ranma was hard pressed to keep her from landing a blow. He tried to reason with her as he evaded her attempts to take off his head but Shampoo was only hurling insults at him. Occasionally broken bits of Japanese surfaced in the stream of Chinese profanities. The words 'slaver', 'oppressor', 'enemy of women' and 'won't enslave Shampoo' could be made out in Shampoo's speech.

Nabiki watched angrily as the two combatants were slowly reducing the Tendou living room to so much kindling. Couldn't Ranma stop dodging and let Shampoo hit him? Broken bones healed for free, broken furniture was expensive to repair and replace.

"I really don't understand what has gotten into her," Kasumi lamented.

"The wrath of an Amazon scorned?" Nabiki suggested.

"I don't think that's it." Kasumi replied. "She is only attacking Ranma and not going after Akane at all. And she keeps shouting about slavery and Ranma not getting her, but earlier she seemed really interested in it."

"I think I understand," Nabiki speculated. "It makes sense, if you think about how she always insists on he crazy Amazon laws about having to marry Ranma because he has beaten her and everything. I guess she is attacking Ranma all out because she wants him to beat her and enslave her."

"Do you really think so?" Kasumi was not totally convinced.

"Just watch," Nabiki told her before turning to the martial artists and shouting. "Hey, Ranma! When You have beaten Shampoo are you going to strip her naked and tie her up, too?"

Seeing Shampoo flush deep red and hesitating upon hearing this, Nabiki decided to go a step father. She got out the poster she had just had made and unrolled it holding it up.

"I have just gotten the print of the girl you defeated yesterday," she shouted. "It came out really nice, but I am sure that you can trump that with this Amazon tramp."

Shampoo's eyes got very wide when she saw the picture of a naked and tied up Kodachi. Once she got over her shock she attacked Ranma with renewed vigor, but she kept glancing back at the poster that Nabiki held up and it became obvious that while she was putting more and more into her attacks her defense became increasingly sloppy.

Fooled: Putting up a Fight. [Episode 135178]

by Loki-L

Shampoo was in deep trouble. In her anger about Ranma's betrayal she had forgotten a very important fact. Ranma was better than her at martial arts! Ranma had bested her in martial-arts when he had first come to the village and he had stayed being the better fighter ever since.

Of course Shampoo had continued her training and improved a lot here in Nerima, but somehow Ranma had improved faster and if anything the gap between them had only widened.

And now Shampoo was giving it all she had and still Ranma held her off easily. He was not even attacking her very much. Was he playing with her, waiting for her to give up or did he just plan to tire her out.

Whatever his plan was Shampoo could not allow him to succeed. She would not be beaten and enslaved. She would not allow herself to fall like Akane and Kodachi apparently had. Akane who was now wearing a collar and who allowed Ranma to cruelly abuse her and Kodachi who on the picture Nabiki was holding up was clad in nothing but rope.

Shampoo fought on with increasing desperation. She had to take down Ranma even if it meant neglecting her defense. She had to take these chances even if it meant risking being defeated and enslaved.

Ranma had no idea why the crazy Amazon was attacking him. He just wanted her to stop it and go away. He was already in trouble because of the destruction they were causing. And as long as they fought inside the Tendou home there was the chance that innocent bystanders or perhaps Nabiki might get hurt.

Using a hole in Shampoos more and more sloppy defense he momentarily stunned her and used the momentum of her attack to catapult both of them outside.

This was much better. There was nothing much left in the yard that could be destroyed. Only the koi-pond...

Splash!

"Cat!" Ranma screamed as she resurfaced.

There was a cat in her face! Hanging onto her with sharp claws. A purple beast with a yaw full of nasty teeth.

Claws! Teeth! Hissing!

Splash!

Ranma once again returned to being male as he was hit with a kettle full of warm water and the monster hanging onto him had once again turned back into a girl.

"Thanks, Akane!" Ranma called out as Shampoo backed of from his face.

And the battle was rejoined as Ranma herded his now naked opponent away from the koi-pond.

Her kettle empty Akane kept standing on the porch now getting involved. She had learned her lesson from Kodachi's attack. If she interfered any further Ranma would punish her for putting herself at risk and he would not use the slapstick they had bought to do it.

To show Ranma what an obedient slave-girl she was she had already thought a few steps ahead and brought down some restraints for when he had beaten Shampoo — not any of the nice ones though.

She watched as her master steered the fight away from the house and koi-pond. Even though the naked Amazon was doing most of the attacking Ranma was clearly in control. He dominated the fight and his opponent while making the nude girl sweat and exert herself. She might still be throwing punches and kicks that could shatter concrete but she could not harm Ranma with them. Ranma in turn could have hit Shampoo whenever he wished. Her defense, her weapons and her clothes gone the Amazon was totally exposed and vulnerable. Ranma had her completely at her mercy!

Shampoo had never had any hope of defeating Ranma the way she had attacked him. At first Akane had thought that the girl was merely upset about her 'husband' being unfaithful to her, but she was now considering what Nabiki had said.

Could it be that Shampoo had attacked Ranma because she wanted to be his slave? And if yes what would she do about it? How could she compete with the big-breasted Amazon beauty. Akane had no illusions about how she would compare to the exotic slave-girl that Shampoo might become. But Akane had promised not to be jealous anymore. As Ranma's slave she really had nor right to be jealous if her master decided to take another girl as a slave.

As Ranma had frequently pointed out this was not about her pleasure but about his and so far she had fared rather well serving his pleasure. As her mind conjured up images of how Ranma might use two slave-girls and what incidental pleasure might come of it for herself she began to speculatively view the Amazon warrior in a different light.

Shampoo fought with all she had but she was still loosing, she had been loosing from the start. She should have tried to run away as a cat. Ranma would not have pursued her in that body, but she had refused to retreat. Now she was back to being human and naked to boot.

Normally her nudity should have given her an advantage over Ranma. He used to be shy like a little boy about that averting his eyes and avoiding contact, but no matter how much she showed of her body this new Ranma showed no such weakness.

"That won't work anymore," he told her between blocks, "Kodachi tried the same thing and it didn't do her any good."

This could not be Ranma just could not have changed this much and Shampoo could not have been so fooled.

But if this Ranma was not shy than he had learned to appreciate the female form and that might give her a chance. In her desperation she put a little extra bounce in her upper body movements and used a few more high-kicks in hope's of arresting her enemy's attention. All she needed was a small opening while he was distracted. It was a mad gamble. Acting like this would only fuel his lust. Shampoo did not want to think about how he would pay her back when he defeated her.

Her tricks were not working — nothing was working. Fear and frustration made it harder for her to concentrate and her fighting style was rapidly disintegrating. Ranma pushed her back until she was literally standing with her back to the wall.

Winded, her bosom heaving with every breath, flushed and covered in sweat she stood next to the outer wall of the Tendou compound. Unable to further retreat and to exhausted to attack she stood still looking at him defiantly. Angrily she brushed a strand of purple hair to the side that had become plastered to her face.

"Ready to give up?" Ranma called out mockingly moving a step back now that he had her trapped.

Shampoo had lost, but she would not give up. If Ranma wanted her he would have to knock her out.

She was about to tell him this much when he saw Akane approaching from the side. She was waving something in the air. Shampoo's eyes went wide when she realized what the girl was bringing.

Restraints! Manacles to tie her up, to take away her freedom and her dignity as an Amazon warrior. To secure her while Ranma used and abused her.

Shampoo's blood ran cold and she could feel her insides turn to ice. She was covered in goose-skin and cold sweat. Her heart was beating at hundreds of beats a minute and her blood was rushing in her ears. If she had been in her cursed form her hair would have been standing up on end.

No! Shampoo unfroze, she could not allow this to happen. With her last remaining powers she broke a hole in the wall behind her and ran straight for her home.

She knew that Ranma was faster than her, but she still ran for all she was worth.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Akane asked seeing the naked Amazon streaking away in the distance.

"Why should I?" Ranma wondered.

Fooled: Underhand Bureaucratic Intermission [Episode 135264]

by Loki-L

"So you see, gentlemen, why Tokyo should choose our storage solution model and database," the marketing droid burbled on.

Hoshi had only been sent along as an engineer who could field technical questions if necessary. Unfortunately this did not mean that he could actually interrupt the sales-person from making any claims that the product would not actually deliver. After half an hour of listening to hollow buzzwords, empty promises and blatant misrepresentations he was ready to throttle the next person to use the word synergistically.

"But what does your product offer us that your competitors or even our old set-up won't?" asked one of the government bureaucrats.

"Our database is far more scalable, dynamic and adaptable then your old system." Hoshi's salesperson revealed.

"But it doesn't do much more than store name, birth date, gender and marital status and address of the people living here. Those are pretty static and predictable dates and our population won't increase suddenly a hundredfold so scalability is not really a problem either," somebody who obviously actually knew what he was talking about objected.

"Er, well," the salesman hesitated, "this is obviously a technical question so I will let Hoshi here handle it."

Suppressing a groan Hoshi tried to come up with an answer.

"The names for example," he tried "What if somebody spells his name with a character not in the officially recognized set. You could dynamically add graphics and define new characters for those rare cases."

"We don't need that," another bureaucrat complained, "everybody has to use the official set of characters for naming purposes. And we certainly do not need to encourage people to change their names to made up symbols like some American pop-idol."

There was mild whispering among his colleagues that indicated that occasionally somebody was rich or influential enough that they might have merited an exception to those rules if it were technically possible. Somebody even went as far to suggest that some of the older citizens were born and named before those regulations were established and thus occasionally presented a problem.

"That of course was just an example," Hoshi backtracked, "The same thing of course also applies for all the other categories. I am sure that most people fit neatly into the system you have now, but with millions of people you are bound to have some really rare and odd cases that happen only once in hundred-thousand cases. There must dozens people in your database that had sex-change operations alone or have rare medical conditions along the lines of hermaphroditism."

"Citizens who have undergone gender-reassignment surgery are registered under their current sex and Japanese law does not allow for any other possibilities then being male or female," the bureaucrat counter unconvinced.

"Japanese law, that is a good point, laws change and then you would need a database that can accommodate those changes. There also is the problem that laws are different in foreign countries and you might need to store information about foreign residents too," Hoshi tried again, "I mean martial status here. Foreigners from the middle-east might have several wives and those from Europe might be married to somebody of their own sex. The laws in Japan itself might change in ways we could not predict and our product would be able to change with them."

That argument didn't convince the officials either. He probably was a conservative and disliked foreigners and change on general principle. At least Hoshi had tried.

Afterwards they were stopped by one of the minor office men that had been in the meeting.

"Don't take it to hard," he told him, "I actually liked your proposal better then what we have seen of the competition and you aren't out of the race just yet."

"Thanks, I guess," Hoshi answered.

"In fact some of us were rather impressed by the flexibility aspect you mentioned. We don't like to officially admit it, but it is true that in a city this big there are a number of really special cases that don't quite fit into our neat system," the city official revealed. "I can't promise you anything, but you could substantially advance your case by creating a running model database that can handle some of our strangest cases."

Hoshi looked at him curiously. He wasn't trained for this sort of negotiation. Was he expected to bribe someone at this point? Where was marketing when you needed them?

"There is a school in Nerima that has some of the strangest cases I have ever seen. Females legally registered as male and even stranger things. Our current database only records data on these case approximately, but they have complete set of documents at the school. If you were to get a copy of their files and use them to create you showcase you could seriously impress people," the man said while handing him a small scrap of paper. "Here is the address. And by the way my nice is currently applying for an internship with your company."

"Thank you very much," Hoshi said gratefully, "I am sure that you relative will do fine."

"I went and talked to personal about the application they say it won't be a problem," Hoshi's boss announced walking into his cubicle, "Are those boxes the files you got from that school?"

"Yes those are all the printout and copies I could get," Hoshi explained, "The secretary was really helpful too."

And she had been once he had offered her to compensate her for her help. Hoshi hoped that he could write off the dinner he owed the woman as expenses.

"So what about the video and the other stuff you have here," The boss enquired curiously.

"She said that some of the things in those files would have to be seen to be believed and she was right. I copied some of the material on the computer." Hoshi started playback of a media file on his terminal. "This is one of their teachers. She changes her age just like that. Apparently a rare medical condition. There is another one about a student who actually changes back and forth between male and female. Very fascinating and it is all documented here."

His boss looked at him dubiously. He picked up on of the random pieces of paper strewn about on Hoshi's desk and studied it.

"What is this?" he wondered. "Legal slavery?"

"The secretary assured me that it was all true." Hoshi replied.

"Well just make sure that our database can handle all that stuff. I have never heard of such a thing, but if it exists even if only once in million times I want our product to work with it. I want you to include all those rare cases as options in our product and I want you to include a bit of few help files full of documentation what they mean," the boss decided.

"There is enough information here for me to do that," Hoshi agreed. "If someone selects 'other' they will get a menu with all the other options and an explanation what for example a Jusenkyou curse is."

"Jusenkyou curse?" His boss wondered. "Whatever make sure you get that and that slavery thing and whatever else you have. We will win this bid yet."

Fooled: Setting up Lessons in Mastery [Episode 135336]

by Loki-L

"And who is going to pay to get all this repaired?" Nabiki demanded gesturing at the aftermath of the amazon attack.

"I hardly did any of that," Ranma defended himself. "Shampoo was the one who did most of the damage. I wasn't even here when she made that first hole."

"She came here for you. She is your responsibility," Nabiki argued.

"No she is not! Shampoo is her own girl. She is not my responsibility." Ranma denied the accusation. "It is not like she is my slave or something."

"A real shame that is too." Nodoka said coming down the stairs.

"Huh?" the entrance of the Saotome matriarch made Nabiki pause.

She had been doing fine at guilt-tripping Ranma into accepting responsibility for this mess until now. The damage wasn't really so great, but the guilt would have given her a good handle on forcing Ranma into some lucrative situations.

"I mean that it is a shame that such a wild and untamed girl has nobody to hold her in check. If I ever saw a girl in need of some discipline than she was it," Mrs. Saotome declared. "But I guess it would take a really strong and manly master to tame such magnificent girl."

She gave her son a meaningful look. Ranma did not seem to get her message. Anything subtler than a mallet to the head was often lost on him, but Akane at least seemed to have been inspired as she gave her master a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, we saw most of the fight from the window. That amazon really was something else," Minami said coming down the stairs behind Ranma's mother.

"Minami what are you doing here?" Nabiki asked puzzled by her friend's presence.

"Oh, I was just... you know in the neighborhood and you weren't there and then I thought I might as well say hello to Mrs. Saotome while I was here," Minami lied unconvincingly.

Nabiki had known that Nodoka had been busy having 'counseling sessions' with girls from school and filling their poor heads with nonsense, but to think that Minami too had fallen for it? This was getting out of hand.

To escape Nabiki's accusing looks Minami changed topics. "Well if you need money to repair all this damage, then I am sure Ranma will help you raise some cash after all he must feel at least partly responsible for not taking firmly control of the amazon earlier."

Thank you, Minami, Nabiki thought sarcastically. She had not actually planned on spending any of the money she was going to scam out of Saotome on repairs.

"I really don't think that Shampoo want's to be anybody's slave," Ranma commented cluelessly. "She is an amazon and they are really strong on chicks-rights and stuff from what the old ghoul says."

"Shampoo might come from a female dominant culture, but that doesn't mean that she shares all of her tribes notions and ideas on the subject. They would only make it harder for her to express herself and you should take that in account when dealing with the girl," Nodoka told her son.

"I dunno," Ranma was not convinced, "she seemed really determined to bash my skull in back there. Screaming at me that I was a slaver and oppressor of women. She yelled that she would not allow herself to be enslaved. I don't know what gave her that idea in the first place."

"Maybe she really wanted you to enslave her, but because she is an amazon she couldn't bring herself to openly admit it," Akane speculated. "You don't know how hard it was for me to come out and say it and I didn't grow up as an amazon."

Actually Akane had not come out and admitted that she wanted to be Ranma's slave either. Nabiki had merely made her think that she had, but apparently Akane was already filling that little hole in her recollection with memories of how it must have been.

"Akane," Ranma asked astonished by her sudden support of the idea, "aren't you at all jealous about this idea of me taking another slave?"

"It is not my place to be jealous, Master," Akane told him earnestly while looking at him with big eyes. "I only serve my master's pleasure. If it pleases my master to take another girl as his slave I will submit to his desires and do whatever he wants me to do. It would be my duty to work with my sister-slave to make all his fantasies come true."

Sure, Akane was only thinking about her master's pleasure. If it happened that Ranma wanted to do two chicks at the same time or watch two girls getting it on then Akane would just have no choice but to comply and have sex not just with whatever form her handsome master/beautiful mistress was in at the moment, but also with a very hot amazon. The sacrifices Akane was willing to make for her master were definitely underwhelming Nabiki. And if Akane didn't cut it out with the big eyes and steamy talk of desire, then she would end up serving her master's pleasure right here in front of everyone on what was left of the living room table — and she would probably enjoy that too.

"Right," she said trying to get Ranma's attention away from ravishing her sister, "getting back to my money. How do you plan to raise the cash?"

Looking up from his devoted slave Ranma stared at her befuddled trying to catch up with the world outside the hormone filled fog he had been in. Up until now Ranma had not even agreed to help raise cash and it had not been Nabiki's money they had been talking about either. Hopefully those details would be lost in the momentary confusion. If nobody interfered Ranma would owe her big time.

"He could help by doing those courses that we had been talking about," Minami suggested totally missing her cue. "There really are quite a lot of people who would like to try their hand at taking the master test and Ranma could do great by teaching a preparatory course."

"I don't even remember taking that test. How could I teach anybody?" Ranma objected.

"Don't worry, son," his mother told him, "you are a natural. Just telling them the answers you gave wouldn't do anybody any good. You have to teach them how to be a proper master not how to recite some answers by rote. If you can instill the right sort of values in your students they would have a far better chance of passing. Simply having you as a manly role model will be a lot of help."

"I don't know. I guess it would be a bit like teaching the art. We could use the dojou and everything, but I really don't want to teach any creeps like Kunou or some of the other perverts at school. They have the completely wrong idea what it is all supposed to be about."

"We could filter out applicants to exclude the totally lost causes and you could set the rest of them straight," Minami assured him.

"Think of it as a challenge of your abilities as an instructor, Ranma." Nodoka added.

Ranma looked half convinced. He had that look in the eye he always had when somebody had surprised him with a new and devastating move and he was thinking about a counter. Nabiki had a bad feeling about this. When he got like that Ranma tended to be very determined and had only little regard for sanity and common sense.

"And Akane could have a course on proper behavior for girls who are interested," Minami added.

This would surely end in disaster of some sort or another, but it might also be Nabiki's salvation. If Ranma were busy teaching a bunch of idiots and Akane was training a new batch of slave-girls, Nabiki might yet escape the fate Nodoka had foreseen for her. Ranma's mother had been trying to blackmail Nabiki into joining Ranma's little slave-harem once he was ready for taking on another girl. Between the added work and the sudden overabundance of willing slave-girls this might be some time.

"Yes, I think that courses are a good idea." Nabiki declared finishing the deal.

Fooled: Ranma's Students - Compulsory Education [Episode 135431]

by Loki-L

"I didn't think there would be this many would-be masters," Ranma told Nabiki when they observed the multitudes of prospective students gathered outside the Tendou home. "How many of these booklets of yours did you sell?"

"Minami had several additional print runs made, but no matter how far it spread I doubt that many people outside of Nerima actually will have taken it seriously," Nabiki replied. "Remember that your curse was mentioned in it. People who didn't know that something like a gender changing curse was real will likely have dismissed the entire thing."

"Well I recognize many of them from school, but there are some people here that I have never seen before. I guess I will mingle a bit with them to get to know my students before lessons starts," Ranma decided.

Ranma headed first for a knot of familiar faces. Several of his classmates from school had decided to come. He did not know if they were ready for this sort of thing.

"Dai'! 'Roshi! What are you doing here?" he greeted his friends.

"Hi, Ranma," Daisuke answered, "we just thought that we would drop by and see what this course you are doing here is all about."

"Just like this? At the prices that Nabiki asks?" Ranma wondered.

"Well, I found an anonymous note in my locker the other day telling me I should try this. It is probably just someone doing a prank at my expense," Hiroshi admitted sheepishly. "But everyone else was going and I thought I might as well join too on the off chance that there was something to it."

"I got something a bit more personal," Daisuke confided," but I am also confused. Sayuri asked me out of the blue if I was going and when I said I didn't plan to she told me that maybe I should."

"I am here because of a bet with Yoshiko," explained Kouji.

They all turned to the fourth boy in the group.

"Hey I don't have any promise of a willing girl lined up, but I just thought I would try this master thing anyway and see what came up." Takendo declared full of hope and optimism.

"And you Gos'?" Ranma addressed the boy who stood by himself a bit off from the rest of the boys from Ranma's class.

"Me?" Gosunkugi squeaked, no doubt startled that anybody had actually noticed his presence. "I, uh, I am here because of a magic foretelling."

"None of your magic ever works," Daisuke cautioned.

"It wasn't my magic." Gosunkugi answered not even trying to defend his mystic abilities. "Miyo made a prediction. She said that something good would happen to me if I passed this test."

Ranma decided not to point out that Miyo wasn't any better at predicting the future than Gosunkugi was at practicing voodoo. On a hunch he resolved to later check whether Miyo had enrolled in Akane's course.

Out front a couple had just arrived in a sports cabriolet. Bidding his classmates goodbye for now, he decided to check out those two unknown slightly older newcomers. Once Ranma had gotten close enough he discovered something curious about the tall short haired member of the pair.

"You are a girl," he informed the blonde.

"You got a problem with that?" the girl replied aggressively.

Ranma hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but he had just been justifiably proud of figuring it out so quickly. His training in recognizing cross-dressers had paid off.

"No! Sorry, I was just surprised!" Ranma apologized remembering his manners. "I am Ranma Saotome, the course instructor."

"I am Haruka Ten'ou." the blonde took his hand and squeezed it strongly to show that there were no hard feelings.

"And you must be my new student," he addressed the other girl.

"Yes, I am Michiru Kaiou," the green-haired girl acknowledge. "How did you guess?"

"Yes, most people would just see me wearing the pants in our relationship and assumed that I am the one in charge," Haruka added impressed.

"Nah," Ranma dismissed that idea. "You are just like my Akane, acting all tough on the outside, but you really need someone to take care of you."

Haruka muttered something under her breath and Michiru snickered.

"That is very perceptive of you," Michiru agreed.

"Anyway I better go now!" Haruka declared obviously trying to end this for her very embarrassing discussion. "I am going to drive out to Whirlwind to see if Chihiro has gotten in the new motor parts yet and will pick you back up once you are done here."

"Have fun and don't spend all your money in that store again," Michiru told her before kissing her goodbye.

"Originally we were mostly interested in the chance of getting any sort of legal recognition of our relationship, but after talking to the counselor, I think that this might really do Haruka some good," Michiru confided to Ranma as she watched her girlfriend drive off.

Ranma escorted her inside. It was getting slightly crowded and Michiru stood out as the only girl here. Or so Ranma thought until he noticed Kodachi among the waiting students.

Seeking out and dragging Nabiki aside Ranma demanded angrily: "What is the crazy gymnast doing here? I thought we said no Kunou?"

"Relax, Saotome," Nabiki told him while freeing herself from his grip. "Kodachi has promised to behave herself. She really isn't as bad as the rest of her family."

This might have been true, but was also not saying much.

"Are any of the other crazies here?" Ranma wanted to know.

"If you ask me they are all crazy," Nabiki replied, "but the only other member of your and Akane's fan-club here is Ukyou."

"Ukyou is here?" Ranma asked looking around.

"Yes, over there." Nabiki pointed her out. "And she enrolled in both courses. Something about keeping her options open."

While Ranma tried to puzzle that out a young man approached them. He looked rather confused and lost, not fitting in at all with the rest of the younger crowd.

"Can I help you," Nabiki offered.

"I am not sure," the man answered hesitating. "I didn't realize just what kind of course this was up until now."

"Hello, Keiichi," Michiru introduced herself into the discussion. "I thought I recognized you from that cycle shop that Haruka spends all her money."

"Miss Kaiou, hello," the young men brightened up seeing a familiar face.

"So what is your problem," Nabiki asked him.

"I think I have been the victim of a prank," Keiichi explained. "I thought that my girlfriend left me a note telling me to come here, but now I think it must have been one of her sisters setting me up. I really can't imagine her sending me to a course like this."

"What sort of person would play such a mean prank on her own sister?" Ranma demanded outraged. "You don't joke with things like this."

Next to him Nabiki coughed and sneezed simultaneously almost choking herself in the process.

"Maybe it is not a prank and your girlfriend is giving you a hint that she wants you to be more assertive," Michiru suggested.

Keiichi did not look convinced.

"Why don't you just sit in on the first lesson for now," Ranma suggested noting the time. "If it turns out to have all been a mistake, Nabiki will glad to refund your money."

Nabiki didn't look like she wanted to, but Ranma left her little choice as he herded his students into the dojou for their first lesson.

Fooled: Painful Lessons Learned in Ranma's School of Hard Knocks [Episode 135516]

by Loki-L

Keiichi still did not know what to think. He was fairly sure that this had not been Belldandy's idea. The goddess was pure and far above such mortal perversities. It must have been some strange scheme of Urd's. She or perhaps Peorth were the most likely culprits for setting him up like this. He had decided to stay in hopes of finding out just what exactly the plan might have been.

The 'lesson in mastery' so far had been nothing at all like what he would have expected. His only previous experience with such things had been his encounter with the Nekomi S/M-club and the people here were nothing like the characters in that club. For one thing no whips or tight leather clothing were in evidence and everyone here seemed to be younger than him. It looked more like a couple of kids playing instead of the adult kinky sex-games he would have expected.

Nabiki, the girl who had done most of the organizational stuff at the beginning, had seemed mature and level headed enough for her age. And Ranma the instructor was nothing at all what he would have pictured a slave-master to look like. The boy had an air of confidence and cheerfulness around him that was infecting.

"No you won't work with real slaves in this course and especially not with Akane!" Ranma fielded a question from the students. "You are nowhere near ready yet for that sort of responsibility. You first have to learn how to treat a slave right. We will simulated this part first before you are allowed to work with a real girl. It will be part of your practical training before we move any further."

"Simulated girl?" one of the students asked confused.

"Yes, why don't we start with this part now. Practical lessons are easier to learn than dry theory."

Ranma stood up and went behind a screen that had been put up in the back of the doujou. A splash of water and the rustle of clothing could be heard before a girl emerged. The red-head had a very curious resemblance to Ranma and wore a rather skimpy outfit that could only be meant to be a slave girl dress.

Her appearance was greeted with cat-calls and cheers. Keiichi was confused. Where did Ranma go and who was that girl? Had this been some stage trick or perhaps even real magic?

It couldn't be! He looked the other students, but it seemed that he was alone in his surprise. Michiru nodded thoughtfully to herself as if she had almost expected it. The only other person who seemed thrown was the dark-haired girl in the gymnast outfit who was frowning in confusion.

"Any volunteers?" the red-head in the front asked coquettishly.

A small forest of arms went up from eager boys.

"Nabiki have you seen my spare slave-girl uniform?" Akane asked entering her older sister's room.

Yeah, right. Nabiki so yearned to be a slave-girl that she was now secretly borrowing her sister's slave outfits. She wouldn't touch one of those things with a ten-foot pole. If Nodoka ever saw her even looking at one with interest Nabiki would be collared in no time.

"And what would I want with that?" she demanded angrily. "I think Ranma took it for his demonstration."

"Demonstration?" Akane wondered.

"Yes, he even complained that the top was to small for his girl-form. I think he wants to play slave-girl for his students or something like that," Nabiki explained. "Something about practical lessons and hands on training."

Surprisingly enough Akane did not get angry at Ranma's alleged disparaging of her chest-size. Either she was serious about her not getting angry at Ranma anymore or their nightly activities had helped her with getting over her extreme insecurity about her figure.

"You don't think that my master is letting those boys taking any liberties with his female body?" Akane asked worriedly.

She was answered by a reassuring cry of pain coming from the doujou

"And what did we learn from this?" asked Ranma pleasantly.

At least Michiru assumed that the red-headed girl was the same person as the boy from earlier. They booklet had mentioned something about a curse and both forms, but it had been written from the perspective of someone who was already familiar with the fact that Ranma apparently could change genders. She wasn't really to concerned about that. She had seen stranger stuff.

What had her slightly concerned was the boy currently moaning in pain on the floor. Personally she had learned from this not to volunteer and that the little red-head was cute but dangerous and not above hitting below the belt. Another boy raised his hand somewhat fearfully.

"Yes, Daisuke?" Ranma encouraged him to speak.

"We learned that grabbing her tits is not a good way to try to comfort a crying slave-girl?" Daisuke guessed seemingly a bit unsure about the answer despite Ranma's rather blunt demonstration.

"Almost correct. What we learned here was not let our desires guide us and keep our lust from blinding us to what was going on. You have to observe your opponent, I mean your slave, and react to what she is doing. Just living out your perverted fantasies will lead you to much hurt. You have to carefully adapt your own behavior to that of your slave-girls. There might even be times when grabbing a girls breasts will be the right thing to do to cheer her up. You just have to recognize when those times are and when they aren't," Ranma explained at length.

She then smiled somewhat predatory.

"So lets try that again," she declared. "Since you answered the question it is your turn Daisuke."

Then Ranma suddenly teared up and began bawling like rabbit that had dropped its ice-cone. She flung herself at Daisuke who very carefully put his arm around her and patted her on her back.

"There, there," he said in a strained voice while handling the girl with all the care he would use when dealing with an unexploded grenade.

After a fearful moment for the poor boy Ranma dropped her act and stepped back.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" she told them cheerfully. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question," a boy replied without raising his hand and waiting to be called up by Ranma. "What's the point of all this then? I thought that was what having a slave was all about. That you could do to her whatever you wanted and didn't have to watch your every step anymore. If I wanted to feel her tits she would let me cause I'm her master."

Ranma shook his head sadly and the boys standing next to the speaker were fearfully backing away in case another object lesson was imminent.

"You have the completely wrong idea," Ranma told crestfallen. "I see, I will have to go over the absolute basics before we move any further. Yes, part of being a slave is giving the master control and letting him do whatever he wishes, but that doesn't mean that you can let yourself go and do whatever you want to her. Being in control is what a master is all about. And before you can be in control of anybody else you have to be in control of yourself. If you just want to let yourself go you are in the wrong course, cause that's what a slave does."

This explanation was greeted with sounds of general dismay, but it seemed to Michiru that there was more than a ring of truth to it. In her relationship with Haruka she was always the one to keep Haruka in check. Haruka was the impulsive one who did whatever she felt like at the moment and she had to rein her in.

"Are you saying, that the slave can do whatever she wants?" a boy wondered confusedly. "I thought she had to do whatever the master told her to do. In the booklet it said that her own wishes were unimportant and that she only served her masters pleasure. Are you saying that that is wrong?"

"No, that is right," Ranma answered. "The Slave doesn't have to hold back anymore and trusts her master to do that for her. She trusts him enough to surrender herself and give him almost complete control over her. She also trusts him to use her as he sees fit. But that means a lot of responsibility for the master. He has to be in control for both of them. Since a slave won't say no, the master has to decide when to stop."

Michiru had to admit that this made sense. Perhaps not in the bedroom, but it seemed to apply in many everyday situations like fighting monsters. Since Michiru was always the one who objected when something was to dangerous or ethically questionable, Haruka had come to rely on her as a sort of external conscience and voice of common sense. When Michiru remained silent, Haruka would take this to mean that her course of action was all right. That could be a lot of responsibility at times as Haruka would do a lot of thing, that she should have known to be wrong, as long as Michiru told her to.

"So as a Master you will have to exercise good judgement," Ranma made much the same point. "That is one of the things that you will learn in this course. How to correctly analyze a situation and to read your slave. You will learn that and you will have to learn self-control. Later we will have lessons on when and how to discipline your slave and then we move on to the advanced stuff."

Ranma looked into the round to see if there were any questions or objections. When nobody spoke up she smiled evilly and rubbed her hands.

"So, any volunteers for our next demonstration?" she asked expectantly.

Fooled: Confidence Games and Trust Exercises [Episode 135668]

by Loki-L

Daisuke slowly let himself topple backwards off the chair he was standing on, secure in the knowledge that his friends would catch him.

This was so stupid. They were supposed to learn how to be slave masters and instead they were doing games like they were in some sort of teamwork seminar. Still it was kind of nice to be able to just let yourself go knowing that nothing would happen to you.

Crash!

"Ouch!" Daisuke exclaimed when he hit the ground.

Trying to see through the stars swirling around his head Daisuke realized That none of his friends were even looking at him.

"Weren't you guys supposed to catch me?" he demanded of figures standing around him.

"Sorry, Dai!" Hiroshi told him without looking down, "we kind of got distracted there for a bit. Can you climb back up for another try?"

That was not how it was supposed to go!

"Oh, Daisuke did you already go?" Ranma asked coming from the other side. "I must have missed your dive. It's this stupid slave-girl top that is giving me troubles. It won't stay on properly."

That was not fair of Ranma adjusting the vest of her slave-dress when it was Daisuke's turn to fall. He had had his eyes closed! Hopefully Ranma would not adjust her top again until it was someone's else turn to take a fall and Daisuke had a clear view. He had almost missed the first time Ranma had shown off a glimpse of her tits when a falling Kuoji had blocked his view for a moment.

"I see that this isn't working," Ranma told his slightly concussed students some time later. "Trust is an important aspect in a master-slave relationship and we are just not making any progress. I thought for sure we had a winner earlier with the blind run exercise. All you had to do was to run towards the wall with your eyes closed until you were told to stop."

"We shouldn't have made a competition out of it. Seeing who could get his partner to stop the closest to the wall the fastest." Daisuke remorsed.

"I think we shouldn't have tried to direct more than one person at a time." Michiru suggested. "Or at least should have formed groups of people who would run with the same speed."

"Well what is done, is done now," Ranma dismissed those recriminations. "The next exercise will do the trick for sure. Everyone partner up and one of you gets to lead their blindfolded partner around the room by the shoulders.

Nobody was especially enthusiastic about this exercise at this point but they still complied.

"Come on people. We will do this. Once we have done this we can look at a collection of educational pin-ups on the topic that Nabiki has prepared for this lesson," Ranma spurred them on.

"Yeah, that is the spirit. and to avoid past mistakes lets make sure this time that you form groups of two and only have one blindfold per team," Ranma told them. "And while you wander around the room in pairs I will put up the posters."

Michiru had quickly paired up with Keiichi who seemed the least likely to use the situation to grope her. Not that there had been much risk of that after Ranma's first lesson had been hammered home, but Keiichi also seemed the most mature and reliable of the lot. He probably would make a good master however he had come to be enrolled in the first place.

Michiru had tried to ask him about whether it had really been his girlfriend who had directed him here, but Keiichi had only blushed and mumbled something about being having been divinely inspired to continue his studies whatever that meant.

Things were going well so far as Michiru slowly steered her partner through the increasingly obstacle filled doujou. Ranma's idea to put up the promised posters while their were still doing the exercise had had some unintended side-effects. Several fellow students had already ended up being steered by distracted partners into walls pillars and the picture stands Ranma had put up. By now fallen students had started to form another class of obstacles all by themselves. But Michiru concentrated on her task. She wouldn't let her partner down.

In front of her Ranma stumbled over a blindfolded student lying on the floor and dropped his supplies in the path of another pair. It was a pity that the boy steering that duo paid more attention to Ranma trying to keep his balance then on the path ahead. But Michiru had no chance to waste much thought on them as a windmilling Ranma grabbed onto her arm to keep himself from falling down.

Being suddenly held back on one side caused Michiru to steer Keiichi in a curve directly into the path of a wooden support column. Since the rules forbade her from yelling out a warning or trying to slow her partner down there was little she could do to stop him with Ranma clinging onto her arm for balance.

But Michiru had her priorities. Keiichi trusted her and sacrifices had to be made. Ruthlessly she shook Ranma loose and was prepared to step over and on the fallen martial-artist to steer Keiichi back on the proper path accepting that she would hit the column herself in the process and later having to apologize to an angry somewhat violent martial artist for trampling him.

But Ranma miraculously recovered his balance and even in passing gave her a thumb up when she managed to only make glancing contact with her obstacle.

"I see that some of you have managed to figure it out by themselves by now," Ranma told his battered students after that exercise. "The secret is that you have to get your priorities straight. Your slave trusts you and you have to always keep that in mind. Imagine how hurt you felt when you hit the wall or the floor, when you realized that you had been let down. This is how your slave feels when you let her down. Remember that feeling and try to avoid inflicting it in the future."

"But that is not fair!" Kuoji protested. "You sabotaged us!"

"I merely made it a bit harder for you to live up to the trust your partner put in you. You won't always have ideal circumstances in real life either." Ranma defended his approach.

"But why should I get to suffer for how easily Daisuke gets distracted," Hiroshi demanded. "That is so unfair! He should be the one to suffer for letting me down and not me for being stupid enough to trust him."

"Hey, you let me down as often as I did you," Daisuke defended himself.

Ranma put up his hands to motion for silence to stop a loud argument from breaking out.

"That is what the next part is for," Ranma told them, "We will be passing out mallets for everyone and turn off the light for a few moments until everyone feels ready for the next step. I hope all of you will be able to act responsibly under those circumstances and don't take advantage of the situation. The key here is to stay where you are and once again trust your fellow students."

The boys looked at each other with smiles ranging from uncertainly hopeful, to maliciously fearful and true pokerfaces of innocent benevolence.

When everyone had their mallet Ranma killed the light and moving silently from where he had been standing to casually tap a few of his students on the head with his own mallet. Then he stepped out of the way of the ensuing chaos.

It sounded like his students really still had a lot to learn before they were worthy of a slave's trust.

Fooled: Setting up and Reviewing Classes [Episode 135862]

by Loki-L

"Master?" Akane called out when she entered the doujou, "Are you there?"

"Over here, tomboy." Ranma called back from a corner.

Akane was confused. Why was Ranma calling her a tomboy again? She thought that they had gone beyond that. Ranma had certainly seemed to appreciate her femininity and taken advantage of it since she had given herself to him. Had she done something to displease him?

As she walked over to where Ranma was sitting she realized that her master was in his cursed form and still wearing her spare slave-girl outfit.

Even without the collar Ranma looked very good in it. Full breasts barely contained in the vest-like top and the hint of her red-furred delta peaking out underneath her far too short skirt between her splayed legs. No wonder Ranma called her a tomboy. How could she possible compare to that?

"What's the matter, Akane?" Ranma wondered apparently noticing her distress. "Come over here!"

Akane obeyed and moved over to the other girl. Once she was close enough Ranma reached out with one hand and groped her breast.

"What's my favorite tomboy so upset about," she asked while gently kneading Akane's tits.

Ranma did care! Akane chided herself for having been stupid. She might be a tomboy, but she was Ranma's tomboy and her master still appreciated her breasts even if they were not as big as the ones of Ranma's girl-form.

"Nothing, Master," Akane replied happily, enjoying the feel of her owner's touch.

"What do you know," Ranma muttered to himself when he saw her smile again. "It does sometimes work for comforting distraught slave-girls"

"Master?" Akane asked in confusion.

"Never mind, Akane, I was just testing a theory." Ranma dismissed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Akane enquired.

Ranma was surrounded by various odds and ends, books and scrolls and what seemed to be the entire contents of the gift basket full of marital-aids he had gotten from his mother.

"I have been trying to prepare myself for my next lesson," Ranma told her. "Trying to teach the boys how to be a proper master has shown me how little I actually know about it. I have been reading the books mom gave me, but there isn't really all that much in there."

"Do you want train a bit to gain some more practical experience in dominating slave-girls?" Akane suggested hopefully.

Ranma looked her up and down considering her offer.

"Later," he finally decided, "We can train together to hone our skills in domination and submission later, if you like. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Akane would indeed like that. She shivered involuntary as Ranma continued to gaze at her attentively.

He had been doing that a lot lately: looking at her like she was an enemy in a fight that he was trying to read, giving her choices and then observing her body-language. Like wondering out loud whether she would be more comfortable staying tied up or having her hands free while they made love. The gag had prevented her from giving a verbal answer and Ranma had not removed it or her other restraints that evening.

Ranma did not need to hear her speak to understand what she really needed. When they had talked about Akane's lack of underwear — apparently there had been some misunderstanding about the scope of her original orders — he had decided that Akane would be better of without any undergarments beneath her school-uniform for most of the time, no matter what she had said.

He had also become quite good at telling when Akane needed a real punishment and when she was just feeling playful.

"It's not really that stuff that I have problems with" Ranma said interrupting her thoughts.

Akane banished her fantasies from her mind to pay attention to her master. There would be time for that later.

"It's the theory behind it," Ranma revealed. "I think I know what it means to be a master but I have trouble putting it in words to get it across. I have been trying to use pop's teaching techniques but I don't think I am getting through."

"Your father's teaching methods?" Akane wondered concerned.

"Yes, I have been pushing them into acting stupidly until they get fed up with the hurt and pain and start doing it the right way out of rebellion. Because, you know, the best way to convince someone is to let them think that they come up with it themselves," Ranma outlined his strategy. "I had some success with that and it worked out great in sifting out those who weren't serious about the whole thing anyway, but I fear that I am not reaching everyone who is determined and prepared to suffer."

Akane had to agree determination and the willingness to take punishment were in abundant supply for many of the perverts of her high school. They would come back day after day to get painfully knocked out on just the prospect of winning a date.

"I think it would help if you spelled it out more clearly to them," she suggested.

"That's what I have been thinking too," Ranma agreed, "but I have had trouble putting it in words. I thought that I might find some helpful stuff in the books I got from mom, but they are more about being manly in general. There is some practical advice on things useful to know for a slave-master, like tying up people, but little on the theory and philosophy behind slavery. I even ended up raiding the old leech's treasures for scrolls and books on the subject. He hordes all kinds stuff, you know. And I found some interesting reading that might be useful."

"Do you think that this is wise, Master," Akane asked cautiously.

Happousai was a pervert! She doubted that any good could come out of the knowledge he would accumulate.

"Don't worry, Akane," Ranma assured her, "I left some of your bras and panties where I took the scrolls so he will be to distracted to even notice that anything is gone when he returns."

Akane considered this. She concluded that she would not need as many sets of underwear if she wasn't allowed to wear them too often.

"And Happousai really had something that gave you insight on the philosophy behind master-slave relationships" Akane asked doubtfully instead of commenting on the underwear issue.

"Well not exactly," Ranma admitted, "but he had some scrolls on sensing sexual energy and other stuff. I think it has to do with how he recharges by groping and stealing panties."

Akane wondered If that meant that Ranma could see when she was aroused or if he might grope her and use her as a personal battery recharger in the future.

"I thought that might be helpful to teach the students," Ranma continued. "Like being able to sense a slave's mood, but most of them aren't very good martial-artist and would have trouble just seeing an someone's battle-aura. Maybe I can rig up something similar with some of the other stuff from the scrolls, but part of it sounds suspiciously like magic. I don't know If I like that. I have had bad experiences with magic and pressure points in the past."

"Are you sure about that?" Akane didn't want to criticize her master, but outside martial-arts Ranma really wasn't all that scholarly and she had serious doubts about the whole idea.

"It is all explained here in these scrolls. Anybody who knew about manipulating and sensing chi might do the first part. Making a tool to help others do the same doesn't sound so hard. The scrolls say that you'd need rare ingredients but they aren't that rare. We could get some of them delivered by simply ordering dinner. And the sort of artefacts it gives for examples aren't really as legendary as it says either. We run into stuff that works like that all the time," Ranma claimed.

"Well, if you say so," Akane replied, then reminding herself that Ranma was her master she added with more enthusiasm. "How can I help you with your studies?"

Fooled: Figuring out her Kinks and Angles [Episode 135939]

by Loki-L

Akane wanted to help Ranma in her studies? That might actually be a good idea, Ranma decided. She could test what she had figured out so far on her slave.

"You can help me by staying right where you are," the red-head announced.

Ranma tried to concentrate on sensing the energies that the scroll had described. There was Akane's normal battle aura, mostly inactive the moment. The almost physical cloud of anger that used to cling to her was very diminished since Akane was getting regular sex and spankings. But there also was the sort of field the scrolls described, easily noticeable if you only knew what to look for.

Ranma reached out to draw some of the energy into herself. Or at least she tried to. The energy was different from what Happousai used for his recharge trick, but clearly related. Instead of actually drawing it off Ranma merely caused her own aura to glow in sympathetic harmony for a moment. She decided to observe the strange phenomenon further.

"Why don't you take off your clothes, Akane." Ranma asked.

It wasn't strictly speaking necessary since Ranma could see the aura fine even with Akane's clothes on, but Ranma liked to see her naked, especially now that she no longer got bashed for it.

Akane quickly stripped of her slave-dress, a duplicate of the one Ranma currently wore herself, it was designed to come easily off and not cover much even when it was worn. Once Akane was naked Ranma could see the glow around her brighten and slightly shift in it pattern.

"Stand still, slave!" Ranma ordered sternly when Akane nervously moved back and forth under her gaze.

The order had an immediate effect, Akane stopped fidgeting and the glow again brightened and changed patterns again. That was curious.

On a hunch Ranma began to play lightly with her slave's body, touching and stroking her in all the right places that she had come to know since taking possession of her. Watching Akane's reaction and the glow surrounding her Ranma skillfully worked her over with nimble fingers.

It must be lust, Ranma deduced. The aura she was sensing from Akane was the sexual desire that her slave was feeling. In triumph Ranma kissed Akane first on the mouth than elsewhere.

Akane tried to remain standing still throughout this, but when Ranma applied her mouth to some of her weak spots, she couldn't help but moan twist under the assault.

Ranma stopped at that and decided to use this as a chance to test her theory.

"You disobeyed me, slave," she accused. "Can't you follow a simple order? I guess I will have to punish you now."

"Please, Ranma," Akane begged "it was just a small accident. Nothing that needs to be punished. I will be good."

That was what she was saying, but if Ranma was reading her correctly the prospect of punishment was actually slightly turning her on and producing yet another variation in the pattern of her aura. She walked back to her stash of toys and goodies and picked out several paddles, switches and other punishment devices they had accumulated in the last few weeks.

She made a show of looking over her options while observing Akane. Just as she had expected Akane showed a strong reaction at the lighter playful tools while not being enthusiastic at all over the ones that were actually somewhat painful. Her threshold for what might be adequate punishment seemed to be a bit higher than what Ranma would have thought.

"Or should I just spank you with my bare hand instead?" Ranma asked, getting a positive response from her aura and body language if not from her mouth. "But I think you will have trouble holding still again. Maybe I should tie you up to make it easier for you?"

Ranma had started tieing Akane up during intimacies because he thought that she was afraid or ashamed of willingly having sex. Akane had quickly adapted and was now much more enthusiastic about these things, but she still appeared to prefer to be restrained during their play. Seeing her pattern shift now Ranma concluded that this must have turned from a crutch into another turn-on for Akane.

But that was fine for Ranma, it was actually sort of fun being so completely in control and having your slave totally at your mercy, besides Akane could be rather violent under extreme emotions if left unchecked. She was even twisting and turning violently when she was simply asleep so tying her up was also practical.

Putting word to deed, Ranma soon had Akane tied up with a slightly red bottom kneeling on the floor expectantly. Akane had to be really aroused at this point, but instead of doing something to her Ranma continued studying Akane's aura of desire.

Ranma had to admit that she was also not unaffected by this. Too bad that she couldn't observe her own aura for comparison, but the technique supposedly only worked on females.

Or did it? Ranma looked at her hands and once she started looking for it quickly found the same sort of glow around herself.

When comparing the pattern of her own glow to Akane's she found some similarities but also many differences. Experimentally she tried to change it to make it look like Akane's. That did not work very well. Eventually she figured out that the pattern was composed of many different components, something like individual turns and twists forming a whole. While Ranma and Akane shared some of these components others that were strong in Akane were weak in Ranma's aura and other twists again were clearly there in her own but only very faint with her slave. There were also part that were hardly there with both of them.

Ranma tried to increase the strength of one of her own aura components to match Akane. It felt funny for a moment when it twisted the way it was supposed to, but then it quickly returned to the way it had been before. She tried again with other parts getting the same result. Then she copied the kink that had first changed the pattern with its twist when she had told Akane to strip. This one was far slower in returning to normal and even seemed somewhat stable.

Ranma noticed that Akane was still looking at her expectantly and felt suddenly really exposed in her skimpy slave-dress.

"Do you like what you see, slave?" Ranma asked her while striking a sexy pose.

"Oh yes, master," Akane responded eagerly. "I have a very beautiful mistress."

Ranma felt very warm inside at this compliment, but she also thought that she was on to something, here. Using her hands on Akane she manipulated the bound girls aura further increasing the part of the pattern that had lightened up when she had tied-up Akane earlier.

"You can look, but you can't touch me," Ranma told her. "You are totally helpless and can't do anything about this sexy body of mine."

Akane moaned twisting furtively in her bounds, her aura lightning up brightly. As Ranma had expected, the different parts of the aura seemed to correspond to things that increased Akane's lust. They stood for Akane's desire to show off and bee seen, the pleasure she experienced when Ranma called her slave and gave her orders or the lust she felt upon being tied-up and helpless.

She then used her energy to pump up the twist the twist in Akane, that she had identified as being connected with her own pleasure in dominating her slave.

"Would you like to play with this body?" Ranma asked. "Would you like to have this pig-tailed girl in her skimpy slave-dress under your control?"

There was a small response as Akane considered the idea, but it soon ebbed off leaving her looking a bit confused. It looked like you could only encourage patterns that belonged to desires that somebody would normally be inclined or ready to feel. Anything else would only hold for a moment and than quickly diminish.

Seeing that Akane was still wondering why she had been turned on for a moment about dominating her master, Ranma took pity on her and struck another cord.

"Well you can't control this girl, because she is not your slave. I am your master. Even when I am a girl. Even when I wear a slave-dress. Do you understand that, Akane?" she asked, encouraging the part of her that liked to be dominated.

"Yes, Master, I understand. I am your slave. Always!" Akane almost orgasmed when she said the last part.

"Let's say mistress when I am like this," Ranma decided.

Letting Akane continue to call her master in her cursed form would just be silly. It wouldn't hurt admitting that she was a girl or thinking of herself as female, when her experiment had shown that even as a girl she was still very much herself. No need to pretend to be male when she wasn't as long as she was still Ranma.

"Yes, Mistress!" Akane acknowledged Ranma's order.

Fooled: Fully Tricking Out All Their Kinks [Episode 136163]

by Loki-L

Definitely time for a break, Ranma decided. It was getting hard to concentrate on the auras and not on the desires that were causing them. Ranma tried the amplification trick mentioned in the scroll. She touched the pressure points on both Akane's bound form and herself to make the auras appear with more contrast. Now sensing clearer the lust that Akane felt when the slave-girl looked at the body of her mistress, Ranma decided to give the helpless girl a treat.

Sensually she slipped out of her own slave-dress with elaborate ceremony and taking far more time than such a simple action normally should have required. Akane ate it up with rapt attention. Ranma couldn't believe how much she could turn Akane on simply by posing a bit with her naked female body.

God, she was such a hot bitch!

Still doing her aura sensing thing from earlier Ranma realized that what she herself now felt was similar but not the same as what Akane had felt earlier when she had stripped in front of her mistress. It made sense for Akane it was the idea of being exposed and at Ranma's mercy, but for Ranma it was the power it gave her over her slave that turned her on.

They both liked showing off, but Ranma was a tease.

Ranma danced around Akane a few times reaching out and lightly touching the girl or letting her hair brush against her bound form here and there. Eventually she decided that Akane had been taunted enough and they were both ready for more.

"Show me what a god slave-girl you are!" Ranma ordered. "Give your mistress a kiss."

From where she was kneeling on the floor Akane strained to reach Ranma, but her bonds would not allow her enough movement to reach the red-heads face.

"Not there," Ranma told her stretching out one foot, "here!"

With her toes she touched Akane's chin Making her kiss her foot. Ranma made certain that with the way she held her foot Akane would have to kiss the upper-side of her foot and not the sole — Ranma might want to kiss those lips later after all. The pose also allowed Akane a perfect view up Ranma's red-furred crotch.

As Akane began to kiss her mistress foot, Ranma slowly moved it downward letting Akane work her way up the proffered leg. This excited the slave-girl almost as much as it did her mistress. especially when Ranma decided to play a bit with her foot over the other girls body.

When Akane had almost reached her crotch, Ranma drew back a bit but let her foot continue to play with her captive's body. Forcing Akane's legs apart as far as she could with the restraints on, Ranma introduced her toe to Akane by now sopping wet crotch. She stroked up and down the glistering slit and even half forced her big toe into it a few times before finally retreating.

"Mistress, please" Akane moaned upon being totally left alone.

"Yes, my slave, what do you want? You want me to continue to bring you pleasure?" Ranma asked teasingly. "You know that that is not how it works."

Akane gulped and nodded. Ranma watched her attentively expecting her to be for more.

"Please let me continue to worship you, Mistress!" Akane pleaded instead.

Graciously Ranma decided to grant the slave-girl's request. She stepped in front of Akane and hooked on leg behind her back to allow her access to her mistress' sex.

Akane began licking eagerly as Ranma trapped her between her thighs and held her head in place with her hands. There would be no getting away for the girl until she was done.

Normally Ranma would have felt obliged to return the favor in some fashion, but she could tell that Akane was getting almost as much out of serving her mistress as Ranma was getting from being served.

"Yeah, that's it, slave," Ranma spurned her on. "Lick me good!"

Akane had been a fast learner when Ranma had first started using her slave in her female form and by now was quite good at using her tongue. And Ranma was now forcing her slave's to put her talents to good use.

Callously using Akane without regard to the slave-girl's feeling Ranma was bringing herself closer to orgasm. Except of course for a small part of her that noted that Akane also took unusual delight in being used this way.

Soon Ranma reached her climax and her world was drowned out in the blinding flash of their combined auras.

"That was different!" Akane decided slowly licking her lips as Ranma untied her. "A bit more extreme than normal, but good!"

"Yeah that was my fault," Ranma said sheepishly. "I had this technique from the scroll's to sense lust and stuff. I did something that I thought would just enhance what I was sensing, but I ended up enhancing what we were feeling. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Mistress," Akane replied stretching a bit now that she could move freely again. "It felt good giving up control and totally going all out."

"That's okay for you," Ranma complained grumpily. "But I am the mistress I am supposed to be in control and shouldn't completely give into my desires like that."

"Oh, poor dear," Akane mocked, kissing the shorter girl on the cheek. It must have been horribly for you."

"Akane!" Ranma warned.

"Sorry, but I liked it," Akane declared. "I don't know what you did to make us kink out like that, but we have to do it again some time. Besides it wasn't so much more than what we usually do, just a bit more concentrated."

"Yeah, contrast, that's it," Ranma exclaimed. "The lust-patterns looked like someone had turned up the contrast-knob on the TV."

"Lust-patterns," Akane wondered. "Was that the technique I was helping you with?"

"Yeah It sort of is a technique to read a girl's sexual aura" Ranma explained. "There are all sorts of twists and turns in the pattern that show what excites and arouses a girl, like being naked or tied-up. What I did back there made those different parts more pronounced."

"That sounds grate!" Akane enthused thinking of the possible practical applications of such a technique. "Could you do what you did to me to another girl to get her to act more slave-like?"

"It doesn't work like that," Ranma told her. "I did the same thing to both of us and it only enhanced what we were already feeling at the time. You can't even use it to bring forth hidden desires."

"Hidden desires?" Akane repeated speculatively. "You can't do anything with them."

"Well there is a way," Ranma admitted. "You can sort of try to twist somebody's desires into new shapes, but it will spring back to normal if it isn't in their nature. If it is something that they wouldn't really mind that much it takes a bit longer to turn back, but there is no way to alter someone for long."

"A pity," Akane said. "That could have been useful to try on the girls in my class."

"I don't know about that," Ranma replied," but at least it showed me what I have been doing wrong in my class. I have been trying to teach them how to treat a slave-girl by using myself as an example, but that won't work because I don't think and react like a slave girl."

"Even when you wear a slave-dress, you are still my mistress," Akane recalled Ranma's earlier declaration.

"Yes!" Ranma exclaimed, "That's it. teaching them how to read a slave girl won't work because I can't pretend to be one. It is not really that important for the basics, but as soon as we get to advanced stuff like teaching them discipline and restraint there would be problems."

"Do you want me to act as a teaching assistant in your course?" Akane offered without enthusiasm.

"No!" Ranma almost shouted. "You are mine! Besides those boys aren't ready for the responsibility of handling a real slave-girl yet. I thought I could do this myself by somehow making those slave-traits stick for a short-time, but I can't get it to work. I also already looked in Happousai's stuff for a way to split off my girl-side for a short time. You know: mirrors, incense, or instant spring of drowned twin, but quite frankly I am scared how that might turn out."

"I don't like the idea of my mistress playing slave-girl." Akane complained.

"I can't let them loose on a real slave-girl or even one of your slave-girls in training, that is why we keep the courses strictly separated. And If I can't do it myself I don't know who could. I even thought of using instant-girl curses on the students or do it like the musk and create some training girls by instant-cursing some wild animals into girls, but that would properly only lead to disaster, too"

"Well, If you can't use a real slave-girl and can't create a fake girl, then maybe you should try to ask a real free girl who is not training to be a slave to help you," Akane suggested.

"Who would be willing to do that? most of the girls I know are either enrolled in one course or the other and I can't just ask anybody off the street," Ranma objected.

Fooled: Introducing Fake Slave-Girl Nabiki [Episode 136272]

by Loki-L

Hiroshi was bored. He had expected the course to be filled with lessons in how to get a harem of cute girls eager to make his every wish come through. So far all he had gotten was hit a lot on the head. And now Ranma was giving one of his speeches again something about the importance of paying attention to a slave- girl's needs. Hiroshi was only listening with half an ear. Ranma was not even in his cute female form at the moment.

If it hadn't been for the note that he had found in his locker that told him to take this course he would already have quit the course like so many of the other boys. He really wanted to find out who had sent that note. If it was from a real girl and not just a hoax, then she likely was in Akane's class. Unfortunately Ranma had said that they were not yet ready to interact with real slaves and kept the courses strictly separated.

Rumor had it that half the girls from school and many girls from the gymnastic of the all girls school that Kunou's sister went to were in that course. Hiroshi doubted it were all that many girls. There could not be many girls willing to be slaves when there were only so few boys trying to become a master. If so many of the students in Ranma's course of mastery dropped out then surely more of the girls in Akane's class would have called it quits. It would be more painful and demanding to become a slave wouldn't it?

"And what have we learned about spankings last time, Hiroshi?" Ranma abruptly interrupted Hiroshi's musings with a question.

"Spankings hurt!" Hiroshi answered promptly he did not even have to think about that one. "Punishments like spankings should not be given lightly and without carefully analyzing if the situation warrants them. If a spanking is applied under the wrong circumstances it can lead to disaster and cause everyone much hurt."

In fact they could hurt the spanker more than they hurt the spankee. That was especially the case if somebody had rigged the butt of a training dummy with a shock taser. The lesson had been easily learned: Always check the indicator lights on the dummy's face to see if the current had been turned on! And Hiroshi would never again say something stupid like 'this will hurt me more than it will hurt you' — not unless he really meant it.

"Good!" Ranma complimented Hiroshi. "So now that everyone has grasped these important concepts, I think we can move on to practicing them with a live girl."

"Live as in live-wire or as in alive and breathing?" Daisuke wondered cautiously next to Hiroshi.

"A real live girl," Ranma answered. "Breathing and everything. I promise you there won't be any electricity involved."

"Does that mean that we are going to get to spank Ranma-chan?" Hiroshi asked eagerly.

He knew of course that the cute little red-head was in fact a boy capable of kicking his ass, but that did not mean that he could not enjoy looking at her or getting a kick out of spanking her ass.

"No, I will supervise the training session," Ranma explained, "but I have found an assistant that will help me demonstrate the basics — Nabiki Tendou."

That was not good. Nabiki might have been a real girl, but there was no way that anyone here might enjoy spanking her. She would probably raise his interest rate for every spank and reveal all that blackmailing material she undoubtedly had if he looked as if he enjoyed it. She would be even worse than the shock-dummy.

I will get you for this, Saotome, Nabiki silently vowed as she stepped in front of the audience of perverted deviants.

She glared at them aloft and defiantly, but somehow it didn't quite have the effect it normally had. It was almost as if they didn't see Nabiki Tendou the Ice Queen and dangerous operator, entrepreneur and loan shark of Fuurinkan High that they normally feared and respected but just haughty schoolgirl Nabiki who played at being a business woman and gangster and needed a good spanking to dispel her delusion of grandeur — a slave-girl that needed to be punished for having been naughty.

Self consciously Nabiki straightened out the skirt of her school-uniform. She suddenly felt far more exposed than she normally should be in that attire. It was almost as bad as the slave-girl dress that Ranma had wanted her to wear. If it had been up to her she would have worn a mask, but Ranma said that it was important for the students to see her face.

Except now it seemed that they needed to see another side of her as Ranma made her lie down over his lap. He flipped up her skirt and exposed her behind for all to see. She was just glad that she had worn the most modest swimsuit she could find in her sisters' closet underneath her school-uniform. The white onepiece made her feel less naked than she would have been if she had shown anybody her underwear.

Still, it did feel rather cold and exposed when Ranma pushed up her upturned-skirt with a swish and a flourish. The shocked gasped and giggling did not make her feel any better either. Nabiki tried to tune him out as he began to point out her kidney and tailbone areas to the class in his lecture about safe-spanking.

She should never have let the idiot talk her into this. Nabiki had only agreed for the money. Too many of Ranma's students were dropping out of the course and demanding refunds. Ranma seemed to be doing his best to actually scare away as many of his students as he could. And with his offer to Keiichi to refund his money if he decided to not continue he had created a precedent for all the other dropouts even if Keiichi had ended up staying. Nabiki did not want to have to pay everyone back if the course failed entirely.

That was why she had grudgingly agreed to help Ranma with his teaching. He had promised her that nothing perverted would happen and that he would not tell his mother about it. That would be the last thing Nabiki needed at this point, for Nodoka to learn that Nabiki had played slave-girl with Ranma. She was bad enough as it was, alternately dropping hints and threats and constantly pointing out how in any given situation Nabiki would be better of with a master to own her — to discipline her, to remind her of what she was supposed to be doing, to keep her from doing things she would later regret, to help her keep fit by forcing her to exercise, to supervise her diet, to control her mercenary impulses, to use her body the way nature intended it, to hold her at night when she was lonely, to protect her, to comfort her, to treasure her...

It had gotten to the point where Nabiki had started to ask herself how in a given situation Nodoka would claim having a master could benefit Nabiki. It was driving her crazy.

A loud slapping sound brought her back to the present. It penetrated only slowly that it had come from her own bottom. Before she knew it a second slap landed on her butt and it started to sting.

The material of the swimsuit must have been much thinner than it had looked because she could clearly feel Ranma's hand as if he was hitting her bare behind. Ranma was talking about judging the impact of blows by the coloration of the recipients cheeks and Nabiki was wondering how he would be able to tell with her swimsuit on when it slowly dawned on her that she was no longer wearing it.

The swish she had felt when Ranma had turned up her skirt had been her swimsuit being whisked away! Ranma must have picked up that technique from Happousai. Everyone in the room was seeing her bare buns!

She wanted to protest, but it occurred to her that she was not in a very good position to start an argument. Trying to say something now would only serve to make her seem even more like a whining child. At least this way everybody thought that she had known and been okay with having her ass exposed and generally acted mature about it. She decided to remain silent

Ranma was still talking while demonstrating spanking techniques. He was not actually giving her a normal spanking, but just giving her different sorts of swats, spanks and slaps then stopping and talking to his students before moving on giving and example swat of a different technique. It did not hurt much but it was far worse than she had expected. It felt impersonal treating her like an object and nothing at all like how she had seen him treat Akane when he was spanking her in public.

"So now that we have reviewed the basics," Ranma finally concluded, "lets give Nabiki here a real spanking."

Fooled: Nabiki gets into her Role [Episode 136598]

by Loki-L

"Michiru," Ranma picked out one of his better students, "Why don't you start."

Michiru had earlier shown that she was paying attention to what Ranma was saying and not just Nabiki's behind when answering correctly a question about the difference between spanking with a relaxed hand and a stiffened hand. She might have looked at Nabiki's behind when the girl had wriggled it so fetchingly, but she had not drooled and actually responded to Ranma's question coherently. That made her top of the class and a prime candidate for spanking Nabiki. She also was a good choice since she did not yet know Nabiki as well as most of the other students and was less likely to use this chance to do something mean to her in revenge.

Helping the unresisting Nabiki up Ranma covertly poked a pressure point in the small of her back with his index finger to help her relax. He considered doing something more to her with the techniques he had recently discovered. While he had some misgivings about lightly using his art on an innocent girl, this was Nabiki and he did know her well enough to want to take a bit of revenge on her. Besides it was all done in the name of education and Nabiki would be better of enjoying what was ahead.

Having thus rationalized his actions Ranma reached out and gave a slight push to the tweaks in Nabiki's lust aura that Ranma had identified as belonging to this sort of situation. Part of it stayed surprisingly stable while others deflated immediately. Poking blindly in the general area he pushed and tweaked everywhere until he got some kinks to stay for a while. He also gave her a slight overall push to sharpen the contrast in her lust aura.

Nabiki was not naturally inclined to be slave-girl even if she had just shown some reactions to the spanking kinks. The treatment he had just given her should exaggerate her normal reactions to being spanked enough to simulate a real slave-girl. After all he had told his students of the importance of recognizing the slave's reactions and he needed Nabiki to play along.

When Michiru had sat down in front of the class, Ranma draped Nabiki over her knees. Michiru accepted her readily and quickly turned up Nabiki's skirt again to reveal the other girl's unclothed posterior. Then she hesitated.

Ranma realized he needed to do something. Since she was also a girl, he could have given Michiru a slight push the same way that he had pushed Nabiki, but that would not help the student any. Instead he decided to help her out by putting the situation in context.

"Now, Michiru, "he advised," imagine Nabiki is your slave. She has been a naughty slave-girl and needs to be punished. Imagine that slave Nabiki has been acting disrespectful and played mean tricks on her friends and family. In her quest to make money she has thoughtlessly invaded peoples privacies and hurt their feelings. She has been showing no remorse about what she has done and it is now your duty to punish her in front of all the people she has wronged."

"I guess I can do that," Michiru said, nodding thoughtfully.

"But remember," Ranma warned, "it is not your goal to hurt your slave. You spank her to show her that what she did was wrong. You punish her, but you also have to emphasize that you still love your slave and that you are going through all this trouble of correcting her behavior because she means so much to you. If you didn't care about her you would not be spanking her. ... Okay? Begin!"

And then Michiru began spanking Nabiki. Between stinging slaps to Nabiki's bare butt she kept telling her what a bad girl she had been, telling her that she was doing this for Nabiki's own good.

She kept beating her ass stopping occasionally to ask her if she was sorry for what she had done. When Nabiki would finally answer that, yes, she was sorry, Michiru would claim that she did not believe her and keep hitting her.

Michiru was good and very convincing, but of course she wasn't really Nabiki's mistress. Nabiki wasn't really a naughty slave-girl. And in reality there was no one to care enough about her to go through all this trouble to help her become a better person.

Soon Nabiki was crying and had tears running down her face. This was all just role-playing, but for now Nabiki found it surprisingly easy to play along with Michiru in the role of the repentant slave-girl.

When Michiru stopped to ask her next about feeling sorry Nabiki found herself actually meaning it a bit. Michiru made her apologize to the audience for her crimes — Nabiki was not sure whether she was apologizing for imagined crimes or real ones. And then Michiru asked if she thought that she had had enough.

Nabiki actually answered that she deserved to be punished some more and was inexplicably pleased with her self when her pretend mistress told her that this had been the right answer before continuing Nabiki's punishment.

For someone who was getting her ass spanked by a near stranger in front of a bunch of perverts Nabiki felt surprisingly contend. She let Michiru do with herself whatever the girl wanted, welcoming the stinging pain that was bringing her relief for her guilty conscience. The heat from her behind was spreading throughout her body as she was crying not so much in pain, but in almost genuine regret for what she had done.

Finally Michiru stopped spanking. Ranma was talking again but Nabiki was only half listening too preoccupied with wondering what had just happened to her.

Prompted by Ranma Michiru soon started spreading a soothing lotion on Nabiki's butt and she let herself enjoy the massage of her abused cheeks while she puzzled out her confusing emotions. She did not protest when Michiru extended her ministrations to areas she had not actually hit. She was still half convinced that Michiru was actually her mistress.

Only when she began to subtly work her way around between her legs to Nabiki's other side did she start to panic. Nabiki looked up, but for the moment almost everyone was paying attention to what Ranma was saying. Nobody was noticing the liberties Michiru was taking with Nabiki's body. Maybe Michiru herself was not even consciously aware of what she was doing, but soon she would realize...

She had to get up! If anybody found out how Nabiki had physically reacted to being spanked her live as a free person would be over! Michiru was about to find out that Nabiki had gotten so much into her role that she was actually a tiny bit wet down there. If word of that got around she would be ruined and sooner or later collared.

Michiru continued to inch closer to ending Nabiki's freedom and she found herself paralyzed by fear and helpless to do anything.

Just when Nabiki had thought that everything would over, the wall at the far end of the doujou exploded. Michiru immediately threw her around and covered her with her own body while Ranma jumped over his students to confront the intruder.

Whoever had just attacked might just have saved Nabiki's freedom. To distract herself from the confusing feelings this realization brought up Nabiki tried to get a glimpse of her inadvertent rescuer.

Fooled: Amazon Attack - Shampoo gets worked into the lesson [Episode 136702]

by Loki-L

Nabiki would never have thought that she would be grateful for Shampoo to come crashing through a wall, but the amazon's distracting entrance had just saved her from much embarrassment that could potentially have led to very bad things.

Shampoo was wildly swinging a sword at Ranma and screaming obscenities in a mix of Japanese and several dialects of Chinese. Apparently she was taking exception to the fact that Ranma was training a group of boys in the subjugation, enslavement and domination of innocent schoolgirls.

Nabiki was a bit unsure about Shampoo's motivations at this point. She had originally thought that the amazon wanted to be enslaved by Ranma, but now she seemed genuinely interested in cutting Ranma's head off. Her vow that she would not allow Ranma to enslave another girl while she still walked free could be easily taken either way.

Whatever had prompted Shampoo to attack Ranma's class, Nabiki was grateful for the interruption. Slowly she reclaimed her composure and stood up. Ignoring the feel of her skirt on her bare and recently spanked behind, willing her legs to stop shaking and hoping that she did not show any visible signs of her actual state of mind during her ordeal, she drew everyone's attention to her to try to reestablish the image of Nabiki Tendou, girl who means business. When she began to speak clearly and loudly there was no trace in her voice of Nabiki, the meek slave-girl, that she had nearly been only moments before.

"As you can see," Nabiki lectured calmly as she took over the class from Ranma, "not everyone will react with tolerance and understanding to your relationship. Some people will be appalled by the idea of slavery and totally ignore the vital component of prior consent. You will encounter people who will try to convince you to change your ways or free your slave-girls for their own good. Extreme feminists could very well see the very existence of such a relationship as a threat to the core of their identity and react with fear, hate and violence rather than confront the problems in their belief systems. Some might even choose to impose their own value systems on you and your slave by force."

"Yeah you will have to look out for that," Ranma agreed from the other side of the room where he was fighting Shampoo.

"Die, enemy of women! Shampoo kill all slavers!" Shampoo added her own stance on the issue.

The students were getting a bit restless. Those who had come from Nerima where familiar with the sight of superpowered martial-artists fighting each other. What they were not familiar with was being the avowed target of such displays of violence.

Michiru who had thrown Nabiki off her lap and to safety earlier was looking unsure about whether or not she should intervene and Keiichi the other non-native had quickly gotten out of the way and appeared to be busy keeping his head down or possibly just praying.

"As you can see from this demonstration," Nabiki continued," You might have to defend yourself and your slave against verbal and even physical attacks."

"Yes, as masters you will have to be able to protect not just yourself, but also your slaves. We will have to add a few lessons on basic self-defense," Ranma decided dodging a sword-slash.

"Which will only require a minimal extra fee," Nabiki quickly added before Saotome could give away anything for free.

"Nothing big just enough to handle you average weirdo or pervert who won't take 'none of your business' for an answer," Ranma explained seemingly able to teach the class and easily handle Shampoo's attack at the same time.

The students had by now decided that they were not in real danger. Shampoo's futile attempt to disrupt the lesson had been seamlessly incorporated into it.

Shampoo was in big trouble. She had known that Ranma would outmatch her when she came here to put an end to this school of mastery. She just had not expected how much she would be outclassed.

Ranma was playing with her, using her as an teaching aid instead of taking her serious. The boys who had come here to become slavers like Ranma were paying rapt attention instead of being scared straight as she had intended and the few girls present were not using the chance to escape either. Nabiki seemed to be even outright participating in teaching the class.

Shampoo had know that the girl would do many things for money, but selling out her own gender was not among the things she would have thought her capable of. Didn't the stupid Tendou girl realize that once the enslavement of women had begun in earnest she would not be immune from the attentions of Ranma and his student slavers?

Perhaps she actually wanted things to happen this way. The girls who Shampoo had gotten the information about Ranma's class from had had a disturbing lack of self-preservation instinct too. The school-girls had speculated over a meal at the Nekohanten about who was enrolled in Ranma's class for future slave-owners and what they were learning about how to properly deal with slave-girls.

Outsider girls really were far weaker and dumber than Shampoo had ever suspected. And now she was standing all alone against Ranma and his army of slaver-apprentices.

She should never have come here. Not without a plan. Not without backup. Not without an edge. What had she thought would happen when she confronted Ranma like this?

"Hey Ranma?" Nabiki called from the other side of the room. "Are you going to use Shampoo to show your students how to subdue and restrain an angry girl?"

Shampoo was so shocked by that suggestion that she let Ranma knock her sword out of her hand and disarm her completely.

"I don't know," Ranma said not missing a beat in the fight. "I guess we will have to do some lessons on how to deal with a slave-girl who is in a fighting mood without hurting her. They need to learn how to control an uncooperative slave-girl, but I can't just use Shampoo for that."

"You no control Shampoo!" the amazon shouted angrily.

"Why not?" Nabiki said ignoring Shampoo's outbursts entirely. "You have to admit that she would be far better in that role than me. And it would be a great opportunity for her to work off some of the debt she incurred with all the property damage she has done around here."

No! She could not let this happen to her, Shampoo thought struggling against Ranma who now threatened to overwhelm her. She fought bravely but Ranma soon had her caught. Holding her by her upper arms he turned her around to look her into the eyes.

"How about it," Ranma asked innocently, "You want to help me with my class? You surely would make a better pretend slave-girl than Nabiki. The students would probably more comfortable with you and as a martial-artist like you could take much more punishment than Nabiki and you can also take care of yourself if one of them goes to far. And you never wear the sort of stupid underwear that would get into the way during lesson like Nabiki's just did."

He looked at her earnestly like he really expected her to just submit to him and allow herself to be used as a prop in his slaver class. She could picture in her mind how Ranma must think he could use her. Stripping her in front of his students, tieing her up and using her defenseless body to demonstrate how to discipline a willful slave-girl. How to train a slave with pain and pleasure and make her your own. How to dominate a conquered amazon warrior...

"No!" with a scream of panic Shampoo ripped herself free of Ranma's hold and incidentally her clothes.

She turned and ran through the hole in the wall she had created only minutes earlier. And for the second time since Ranma had enslaved Akane, Shampoo found herself fleeing the Tendou home in her birthday suit.

Fooled: Recapping The Con So Far — This One Might Leave A Mark [Episode 137000]

by Loki-L

"This really has gone to far," Nabiki declared. "We have to put an end to this madness, we should have stopped this craziness a long time ago."

Kasumi decided not to point out that she had been against Nabiki's plan from the beginning. Taking advantage of Ranma and Akane being knocked out and lying to them about having amnesia and telling them things that were supposed to have happened during the time they could not remember, had really not been a nice thing to do. Even if Nabiki claimed that she was doing it for their own good. If Nabiki had really wanted to help their relationship forward she could have pretended that the couple had declared their love for each other or something like that, but no, Nabiki had to go too far again and tell them that Akane given herself to Ranma as a slave.

It was preposterous to believe that there might be such a thing as legalized slavery in Japan in this day and age, but Nabiki had made up some legal looking documents that had convinced the two teenagers that Akane was now Ranma's property. Worse yet, the fantastic claim that it had been Akane's idea had apparently hit close to some secret sex-slave fantasy that Akane had had unbeknownst to everyone else and their little sister had believed it.

Kasumi really should have stopped her sister right there, but she hadn't and Ranma and Akane had embraced the lie. Everyone seemed to have embraced it and Ranma and Akane were now giving classes to others on how to have a master/slave relationship. The only person besides the two Tendou girls who knew the truth was Ranma's mother and she enjoyed, approved and encouraged the chaos and mayhem that followed. She liked the idea of her manly son having a harem full of willing slave-girls and she was actively pressuring Nabiki and Kasumi into becoming Ranma's slaves themselves.

So far Kasumi had managed to ignore her and deflect most of her attention on Nabiki who was loudly proclaiming that being a slave, pretend or otherwise, was not something for her. Nabiki's recent participation in Ranma's slave-owner class as a teaching aid could potentially undermine that argument.

"I think it is a bit too late to stop your little joke now, Nabiki," Kasumi told her diplomatically, "Things have already progressed far beyond our control. There are too many people involved now. You can't tell them that it was all just a lie. They would be very angry at you."

"Like hell!" Nabiki cursed. "Sure, Ranma and Akane will be angry when we tell them that they are not legally owner and property, but it can't possibly be worse than ending up slave-girls ourselves."

Kasumi had her doubts about that and she also had to wonder where the 'We' suddenly had come from. If anybody looked for guilty older sisters to take revenge on Kasumi would be the most helpful but ignorant and oblivious innocent bystander that anybody could possibly wish for. She decided not to point out these plans to Nabiki, the poor girl had already so much on her mind without having to take into account her older sisters plans for self-preservation.

"And what about all those people who have paid to become masters and slaves," Kasumi inquired instead.

"They only paid to for private training classes," Nabiki told her. "I figure that we simply let the masters complete their course, have them take the promised test and fail them. No slave-owner license, nobody for the girls to enslave themselves to. Problem solved. If Ranma and Akane play along nobody will ever have to know the truth."

"Do you really expect them to help you cover your tracks?" Kasumi wondered. "They have invested quite a lot into this relationship. How do you think Akane will feel when she finds out that she walked around in those ridiculous outfits and allowed Ranma to spank and switch her for no good reason?"

"She likes that!" Nabiki exclaimed. "She should be grateful that thanks to me they got a chance to explore those aspects of their relationship. They will probably continue doing half of that crazy stuff after they learn the truth. It is not like any permanent harm was done."

Kasumi remained silent.

"I mean it would be different if they had done anything like getting piercings or went ahead with that stupid branding idea," Nabiki went on.

It was true that Ranma and Akane had decided not to do any brandings...

"Kasumi what aren't you telling me?" Nabiki asked seeing the look on her older sisters face.

"They are not going to do any brandings. Ranma thinks it would look too ugly and he was afraid it might become infected or anything. And he really didn't want some stranger at body-modification shop to touch his Akane." Kasumi hedged.

"Kasumi!" Nabiki said in a tone of menace mixed with denial.

"I might have mentioned that Dr. Toufuu also is qualified in doing traditional tattoo arts. You know, with bamboo needles instead of the electric tools they use in those modern..." Kasumi trailed off.

"And Akane is getting a tattoo," Nabiki concluded.

Kasumi just nodded.

"One that says something about her being Ranma's slave," Nabiki guessed in slowly dawning horror.

Kasumi nodded again. She really had just wanted to be helpful. And Ranma and Akane had been very grateful for her suggestion. She just wanted everyone to be happy. It was Nabiki's fault that this was all based on a lie not hers.

"We have to stop that!" Nabiki exclaimed in panic. "Can you imagine how angry Akane will be once she figures everything out? She will blame us for that and a tattoo can't be laughed of like getting your ass spanked in public. It stays with you for the rest of her life! She will probably try to make me pay to get it removed. Do you have any idea how expensive laser removal surgery can be?"

"You can't stop it now," Kasumi told her, "They have already decided on a pattern and gotten all the materials, special ink and everything. You can't just talk them out of it without revealing everything."

"I will just go to Dr. Toufuu and threaten to call the police on him if he tries to tattoo my little sister, who is a minor, without daddy's consent," Nabiki declared ruthlessly.

Before Kasumi could object Nabiki was already hurrying out of the house and in the direction of the clinic. Kasumi watched her sister leave indecisively.

It was not a very nice thing to do, but it was probably for the best. The only way to stop Akane from doing something she would later regret without telling anyone the truth. Akane, Ranma and Dr. Toufuu could all go on believing that Akane was really Ranma's slaves.

Wait a moment!

If Dr. Toufuu believed the lie about Akane being Ranma's slave than he would think that he did not need the consent of their father. Ranma was supposed to be Akane's legal owner and guardian in such matters.

Kasumi had to tell Nabiki of the hole in her plan. Hopefully she could catch up to her sister before she reached the clinic.

Fooled: Owned By Fill In The Blank [Episode 137163]

by Loki-L

"Nobody can ever learn of this," Nabiki declared carefully lowering her behind into a bowl of warm water.

Kasumi was watching her in the bathroom of the Tendou home as she was attempting damage assessment in the aftermath of their disastrous visit to Doctor Toufuu. Standing crab-like on all fours, naked and with her butt half-immersed in soothing warm water she glared at her older sister accusingly.

"Really, Nabiki," Kasumi tried to assuage her, "I told you I was sorry. I did not mean to startle the good doctor while he was talking to you. Nobody could have predicted that he would react with such silliness to simply being spoken to."

"You really don't get it, do you, Sis?" Nabiki asked genuinely curious.

"I am sure he only meant to be helpful when he tried to demonstrate the procedure, he just got a bit carried away." Kasumi tried to defend the doctors behavior. "He was just trying to show us how it would be done and your screaming only confused him more. And you weren't knocked out for that long either. You came to soon after he had danced off with his skeleton. He only hit that pressure point to stop you from struggling and possibly ruining the tattoo."

"Yeah," Nabiki agreed sarcastically, "we wouldn't want to have that now would we? I am so glad that he did not screw up the tattoo and copied the mark perfectly from Ranma's design. The design that they were going to use to mark Akane as his property!"

"It is not that bad, Nabiki," Kasumi tried to console her younger sister. "At least he didn't get to finish the tattoo and there is no mention of Ranma's name."

"Yes, it just says 'This slave is the personal property of: _ ' on my butt-cheek," Nabiki complained lifting herself out of the tub and posing with her behind turned to the mirror.

There on her butt it stood in blue and black on pale pink. The hateful words could be easily deciphered even mirrored as they now appeared. The phrase she had told her sister formed the heading of an empty cartouche. The oblong frame was ornamented with tiny rune-like symbols. The master-copy that Toufuu had used as a template had contained the characters for Ranma's name in the center, but the doctor apparently had not gotten that far. It truly didn't look half bad. A bit like a cattle-brand by way of royal seal. A caligraphed stamp of ownership. Nabiki could actually have appreciated the artful design if it hadn't been tattooed on her very own skin.

"I have an open invitation to enslave me tattooed on my ass," Nabiki exclaimed angrily. "It looks like I am just waiting for someone to put his name in there."

Even Kasumi had to agree with that.

"This must not be seen by anyone," Nabiki decided "You can tell no one of this. Especially not Nodoka. God knows what she would make of it... I will have to get this removed as soon as possible."

"Bad news, Akane," Ranma announced a story higher up in the couples room, "your tattoo will be a bit delayed. Your sister visited the doc and he went crazy and trashed all the supplies. We have to wait a few days to get new ones."

Akane groaned. That was so typical of Kasumi, always ruining everyone's fun without actually noticing anything, Oblivious and blissfully ignorant of what happened around her. The girl needed a keeper!

"Why will it take so long to get new supplies?" Akane wondered instead of voicing her thoughts about her sister. "We are in Tokyo, there must be many shops who sell tattoo inks and needles here."

"Well, it were special inks and needles," Ranma explained. "When I made up the tattoo I wanted it to mean something, that's why I used those elements from those ancient scrolls. And then I thought I could make it even better by using the right materials. So I asked around a bit. We know people after all. So I got in contact with the guy who did all the pictures that came alive and had him give me the address of his supplier. And do you remember the Chinese twins who brought all those weird plants to Nerima? Well it turns out that Kodachi saved a few rare plants from that incident. Everyone else I asked claimed that the Chinese vampire-bamboo is a myth, but Kodachi cultivated some in her garden and she gave me a few shoots when I asked. The scrolls say they are the perfect material to make tattooing needles out of for magical tattoos."

"A magic tattoo? I thought you didn't trust magic?" Akane asked having a bit trouble digesting all her master had said. "You mean that the tattoo will come alive and move around on my skin like a moving picture?"

"Well I guess that you could do something like that too," Ranma admitted, "but this one won't move around or anything. I just wanted it to really mean something. The most magical about it is that it can't be removed or destroyed or anything. I wanted to put a permanent mark on you, so that nobody can steal you away from me."

Akane smiled and hugged her master. That was so cute of him. A bit on the paranoid-possessive side, but it really showed that he cared.

"Let's hope those supplies come soon, so you can put your mark on me," She enthused.

"Yes," Ranma agreed eagerly. "You know what frustrates me the most? I even bought twice what we would actually need because I feared something like this might happen and Toufuu still managed to waste all of it in one afternoon.

In the bathroom Kasumi listened to her younger sister rant about keeping the incident silent. She felt bad about the whole thing. She really shouldn't have startled the doctor like that when there had been sharp instruments in his reach. And asking him about details once Nabiki was down had been a mistake. It had only egged him on at that point. But all that was in the past now and best not dwelt on too much.

She had to agree with Nabiki as she covertly tried to hold the back of her skirt away from her own behind, secrecy really was the best option at this point. Having a tattoo that nearly proclaimed you to be someone's slave was bad enough, but the more people knew about it the more dangerous it got.

Such a secret could be used against you if you shared it with someone. Somebody might for example accidentally reveal its existence to the world to draw attention from herself. Even among sisters. When the chips were down it was every girl for herself. Yes, Nabiki was right, it would be best not to reveal anything to anyone for now.

Fooled: Faking a Slave-Girl — The Ranma-chan Experiment [Episode 137274]

by Loki-L

Nothing seemed to be going right for Ranma today. First Toufuu wasted their entire stock of tattoo supplies in a Kasumi induced outburst of uncontrolled silliness. Than Nabiki nearly bit his head off when he wanted to talk with her about helping out in his next lesson. For some reason she was awfully touchy about the subject of pretending to be a slave-girl all of a sudden. She had not acted this way before getting spanked in class. He would have to talk with Akane or his mother later to find out what that change might mean.

For now Ranma needed a replacement for Nabiki for his next lesson. Akane was still right out and Shampoo had reacted really violently to his earlier suggestion. The Amazon's behavior was something else he would have to ask his mom or Akane about.

Without any helpful volunteers he was right back where he had been before. Creating a fake slave girl with magic. At first he allowed himself to be inspired by the customs of the Musk.

An experiment with instant Nyanniichuan and an unfortunate amphibian had only resulted in a quacking naked girl crouching in the koi-pond trying to catch flies with a tongue far too short for that purpose. Creating slave-kinks in the creatures aura had only made it a very devoted, naked, crouching fly-eater for a time.

In the end Ranma had to admit defeat, return the specimen to normal and cancel operation cursed-frog-slave-princess.

You could not get a halfway believable slave-girl from an animal. The change was only superficial. A frog would stay a frog just like Ranma would stay Ranma when turned into a girl.

That was also the reason why Ranma could not play a slave-girl himself. He just wasn't the type for that no matter what form he was in. The aura changes that he had experimented with earlier just would not stay for long with him. He could give himself or rather herself the mindset of a proper slave-girl, but he would revert to normal within moments.

If only there were some way to lock those changes for a time...

An idea formed in Ranma's head. There had been something that could helped when he had researched the symbols to use for decorating Akane's tattoo. Maybe one set of symbols that he had discarded earlier could be used here.

A few hours later found Ranma alone in the Tendou doujou. She was female and again wearing a borrowed slave-dress. In front of her was an open metal collar. Not as nice as Akane's, but it would do. Ranma had gotten it from the shop that they had bought paddles for punishing Akane some time ago.

Ranma had engraved the symbols on the inside of the collar. Not as permanent as a tattoo and not something that would look out of character on a slave-girl. With some luck the collar when it was worn would lock the changes made in someone's aura.

Taking a deep breath she concentrated on her own aura and forced the pattern of twists and kinks typical for a slave-girl on it. She made the changes extra strong and then before they had time to revert she quickly fastened the collar around her neck.

Had it worked? Ranma could not tell.

One part that had worked was that she could no longer sense or manipulate her own aura.

There were other ways to find out. Ranma went to her toy-basket and took out a pair of leather-cuffs.

Was the idea of being tied up with them turning her on, or would she prefer to use them on someone else? Ranma played with the thought inconclusively while playing with the cuffs.

Maybe thoughts weren't enough. Maybe she would have to really fell being tied up to experience anything.

She decided to cuff her wrists behind her back. And kneel down in a suitable submissive posture.

If the collar had worked she should feel anything right about now. She was wearing a slave-collar, a revealing slave-dress and had her hands cuffed behind her back that should make her feel exposed and helpless enough to get a reaction out of a real slave-girl.

Except of course that Ranma knew that she wasn't really helpless. She was no real slave and was not really helpless and there was no way anybody could take advantage of her even if there had been anybody there. She even still had the keys to the cuffs in her hand!

If that was what it would take to make her feel helpless, than Ranma would do it. She dropped the keys and somewhat awkwardly picked them up with her teeth. Then still kneeling on the floor she violently jerked her head to the side and let the keys go.

And go they did. Flying straight out of the doujou and into the Tendou garden to land in the grass with a satisfying 'Thud!'.

Or it should have made a thud sound when it landed, the sound it did actually make was more along the lines of 'Bangle! Ouch, who threw that!"

Ranma recognized that voice. And as the full impact of the situation she now found herself in hit home, she also came to realize that the collar was not completely ineffective.

Uh, oh!

Fooled: Deceptive Appearance - Not what it looks like [Episode 137490]

by Loki-L

The collar was definitely working and it somehow had locked the changes Ranma had made to her aura. The idea of actually being a helpless submissive slave-girl was starting to appeal to her. As long as she had been alone and by herself nothing much had happened, but now that someone was coming into the doujou she was starting to have a reaction. The prospect of being found kneeling on the floor, dressed in a skimpy slave-dress, with her arms cuffed behind her back was actually beginning to slightly turn her on.

There was fear and embarrassment and lust all mixed into one. The best part about it was that unlike her normal sex-life all she would have to do now was sit here and do absolutely nothing. Cuffed as she was she could almost imagine that she could do nothing to stop or encourage what could happen. Was this how Akane felt?

It was strangely appealing to give into those feelings no matter how much she knew that it would be wrong. A part of her would enjoy being taken advantage off by the new arrival as helpless as she was.

Even if the intruder was Tatewaki Kunou.

"Who dares to assault the scion of the noble house of Kunou with such a projectile... " Kunou stopped in mid rant as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the doujou and his brain caught up with what he was seeing.

Ranma suddenly felt very exposed kneeling there in front of Kunou, but she quickly squashed all those foreign feelings and concentrated on getting out of the compromising situation she had suddenly found herself in.

"Sorry about the keys. Didn't mean to hit you in the head. Did not see you there," Ranma quickly apologized. "If you could just give them back, please?"

"Pig-Tailed Girl!" Kunou called out.

"Uh, yeah, hello, sempai," Ranma stammered.

This was not really how it was supposed to go. The changes she had made to her aura were influencing how she was handling the entire situation.

"Pig-tailed girl," Kunou repeated, "What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like this?"

"This isn't really what it looks like!" Ranma insisted. "Just because I am wearing a slave-dress and a collar doesn't mean I am really a slave-girl. It is just an experiment. I was just trying out..."

"No need to explain, my pig-tailed-girl, I understand completely. You were experimenting with the idea of giving yourself to me and now you are to shy to admit it," Kunou misunderstood.

"I am not your anything! I am not giving myself to anybody!" Ranma maintained.

Ranma might have been open to the whole idea of becoming a slave-girl at the moment, but that did not mean that she suddenly had completely lost her mind and suddenly become attracted to Kunou.

"No need to be ashamed, my pig-tailed slave-girl." Kunou replied not hearing a word Ranma had said. "Of course I accept you generous offer."

"I am not a real slave-girl," Ranma tried again to explain. "I am not even a real girl. This is just a magic curse. Come on, Kunou, be a pal and give me the keys and I will demonstrate it to you with the thermos-bottle over there."

Ranma was showing far more patience with the idiot than she normally would have. She didn't really need the keys to free herself. She could break the chain or crack the lock or simply kick Kunou's ass with both arms tied on her back and take the key's from him. It just wouldn't feel right at the moment to take such actions.

"Of course you are a real girl," Kunou argued. "So much is sure whatever enchantment the foul sorcerer Saotome has put you and the fair Akane Tendou under."

"But I am Ranma Saotome, really!" Ranma assured him. "You have seen me change. How many times has Ranma stood before you and than, splash of cold water, suddenly the pig-tailed girl was standing in his place wearing his clothes? How many times have you seen the pig-tailed girl disappear in a splash of hot water only to have Ranma Saotome appear in his place? We are one and the same person, I swear!"

"Preposterous! Inconceivable!" Kunou exclaimed. "You are trying to tell me that when I sprinkle you with warm water from this thermo-bottle you will be magically transformed in Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes! Yes!" Ranma nodded eagerly.

It would be embarrassing to be turned back to male wearing this outfit, but at least Kunou would loose interest and hopefully the stupid changes he had made to her aura would vanish, too.

Kunou picked up the bottle and made to splash Ranma with its contents. She should have done something like this ages ago to convince Kunou of the curse. Still Kneeling on the floor Ranma closed her eyes and waited for the change.

Splash!

Ranma opened her eyes and realized with horror that she was still female despite having been splashed with warm water.

"See, you are still yourself!" Kunou intoned triumphantly. "You don't need to invent any stories to keep me from you, my pig-tailed slave-girl."

This was bad! Ranma screamed inside her head.

The part of her that was not paralyzed in horror concluded that the collar must be locking more than just her aura.

"Kunou! Wait, let's talk about this!" Ranma pleaded still finding herself unable to actively bash the idiots head in.

"No need for talk!" Kunou exclaimed reaching out to hug her.

Fooled: Realization of Delusion [Episode 137635]

by Loki-L

Unable to bring herself to fight back or escape Ranma could only close her eyes and brace herself for the inevitable. Kunou pulled her up in a hug and then...

Tonk! A soft sound as of wood striking on wood interrupted the kendoist's assault and he nervelessly slid down on Ranma's unmoving form.

Ranma opened her eyes to see an unconscious Kunou lying at her feet with a big wooden mallet besides him. It must have been quite a hit to finish off the usually so resilient idiot in one strike. But even instantly knocked out he had never stopped hugging Ranma. His arms were still clutched around her ankles.

Another thing that was around her ankles was her skirt that Kunou had dragged down with him. Her vest had also become undone and was now draped over the short chain connecting her handcuffed wrists behind her back.

Somehow the ease of undress feature of the slave-outfit had been a lot more fun when it had been Akane who would get stripped at the drop of a hat.

Gingerly Ranma stepped out of her skirt and Kunou's arms and turned to face her savior dressed in nothing but her slave-collar and the vest-adorned handcuffs that kept her arms tied behind her back. The aura changes were still in effect and she again felt herself becoming aroused at the thought of her situation.

"Thank you, Kodachi!" Ranma said gratefully only barely suppressing the urge to address her with an extreme honorific or call her mistress.

"It was my pleasure," the smiling gymnast replied approaching Ranma. "My deluded sibling is truly not cut out to be anyone's master. He should have known better than to attempt to force himself on an unwilling girl even if she appears to be a slave. Are you a slave-girl pig-tailed girl?"

Ranma felt herself transfixed by the other girl's inquiring stare. She would have liked to pick up the keys for her cuffs, to free herself and to get redressed, but somehow she felt that it would be impolite to move while Kodachi was still talking to her.

"I am nobody's slave!" Ranma tried to explain hoping she would be easier to convince than her brother. "It was really just as I said an experiment."

"I am glad to hear that," Kodachi declared. "Giving yourself to someone is not a step that should be taken likely."

"I know... I mean, I really don't plan to..." Ranma uttered blushing deeply.

Kodachi silenced her by putting her index finger over the other girl's lips.

"I know, you were just experimenting," Kodachi told her softly. "You don't have to justify yourself. There is nothing wrong with being curious and experimenting a bit, you know?"

Ranma did not know what to say to that. Somehow she had completely lost control over the situation again. Unmoving she watched as Kodachi bent down to retrieve the keys from the floor. The move showed of the flexibility of the lithe body underneath the leotard in ways that were further distracting Ranma from forming a coherent response to clear up the entire misunderstanding.

"You might not be ready yet," Kodachi said straightening up again, "but if you ever decide to take that step, I hope that you realize that you can do far better than this poor excuse for a samurai here. A real master or mistress would not be that self-centered and realize when a slave-girl really does not want to be pursued further. A real mistress pays attention to not just what a girl is saying but also to how she is acting. A real mistress only pushes when the slave-girl needs to be pushed."

Kodachi took a step forward further invading Ranma's personal space.

"Mistress?" Ranma squeaked out resisting the urge to step back.

"Yes, a mistress. You don't need to give yourself to a boy, you could also submit to a girl trained in the art of mastery like myself for example. I for one would feel honored to take such a beautiful girl as you as my property once I have my license." Kodachi revealed.

"I really was just experimenting," Ranma repeated. "Could you give me the keys, please?"

"It seems that your experiments has already resulted in some tangible results," Kodachi pointed out. "You stand before me naked and bound. You say you want your keys back, but you aren't really all that eager for them are you? Remember I know how good you really are. You could just take the keys from me if you really wanted to end this now. Instead you are just standing here passively and enjoying it. You are standing here flushed and breathing heavily with your stiff nipples and wet..."

"That is not me!" Ranma broke in. "I am not normally like this! It is the stupid collar that I was testing that keeps me locked in this submissive behavior. I am not really slave material."

"The collar?" Kodachi wondered. "Do you want me to take it off? Is this like the tale you told my brother about really being Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes! No!" Ranma cried out. "Kodachi you know me! You have to have realized the truth by now. You aren't nearly as deluded as your brother. You can't deny this."

Kodachi frowned. Her playful mood was gone and she was looking at Ranma with the strangest mixture of feelings. Hesitantly she reached out and undid the collar around Ranma's neck.

As soon as Kodachi had removed the collar Ranma felt the submissive slave-girl thought patterns fall of her as her natural aura form reasserted itself almost immediately.

With barely a thought she allowed the still closed cuffs fall to the floor behind her. You did not train most of your life under someone with Genma Saotome's view on property rights and relationship to law enforcement without learning how to free yourself from a simple pair of handcuffs. Who needed keys?

Resting her now free hands on her hips Ranma smiled at Kodachi. She was still standing naked in front of a very attractive girl, but she was no longer a embarrassed or intimidated by the situation. She stood there in the full knowledge that it was her who was in control.

Ranma could easily have defeated Kodachi with both arms tied behind her back at any time had she wanted to. With both her hands now free she had the girl standing before her as surely in her power as when Kodachi had been completely tied up.

And Ranma's nudity was no longer a weakness either. In fact it gave her another lever to control the other girl who was reacting with arousal and slight embarrassment to her nakedness.

To finish it of Ranma gave Kodachi a very penetrating look and let her feel with every nuance of her body-language that it was Ranma who was now in control and dominating the situation. She took a step towards the gymnast who shrank back a bit.

"Thank you Kodachi." Ranma told her approvingly. "I knew I had not mistaken myself about you. Do you want me to fetch some more hot water to demonstrate the transformation?"

Kodachi blushed and gulped repeatedly trying to talk before composing herself.

"That won't be necessary. I believe you Ranma. In fact I have to wonder how I could ever be so blind not to see it," Kodachi informed her dejectedly. "If you will excuse me, I think I better leave now!"

Ranma watched the other girl turn around and flee the doujou. Were those tears she had seen in the corners of her eyes?

Fooled: Introspection, Reevaluation and Putting on a Show [Episode 137850]

by Loki-L

Ranma watched Kodachi run away. She did not understand why the girl suddenly had reacted that way. Ranma was proud of her student for demonstrating how much she had learned in Ranma's course and for figuring out Ranma's curse. She had shown herself to be far better than her delusional brother or her idiotic father.

But Ranma did not pursue Kodachi when she left. She was still a bit shaken from her recent experience as an almost slave-girl.

Tatewaki Kunou's advances had mostly filled her with fear and revulsion, but Kodachi Kunou's approach had filled her with something else entirely. Without doing anything or even threatening to do anything she had managed to push all the right buttons on Ranma's slave-girl conditioning.

When Kodachi had suggested that the red-head might want to become her slave Ranma had been terrified of what might happen, but she also had been incredibly turned on.

In fact she still was incredibly turned on, but she no longer felt like submitting herself to Kodachi. Or did she?

She closed her eyes and pictured herself standing naked and bound before the girl that had just left. Naked and with Kodachi invading her personal space standing close before her wearing only her leotard. Kodachi standing close to her wearing nothing but a very tight leotard...

It wasn't the idea of submitting that was making her hot, it was Kodachi. But that wasn't right. Ranma loved Akane and not Kodachi. While not quite as useless as her brother, the girl was still a crazy psycho. A sexy crazy psycho, but still...

In her mind Ranma could hear her mother insisting that she was manly enough for more than one slave-girl. And she remembered Akane saying that it was not a slave's place to be jealous about her master's affection. The eager slave-girl had even put it into her rules herself that she would share her master without protest if he wishes to enslave other girls.

Ranma guessed that meant that Akane would not mind if she got another slave-girl. Akane might even like to have another playmate for their games. Ranma would have to carefully broach the subject with her at some point.

But even if Akane did not mind there was still the problem that Kodachi was not a slave-girl. She was a mistress. In fact if today's demonstration was anything to go by than Kodachi was among the top of her class.

Another memory surfaced: Kodachi stripped and bound kneeling demurely in the yard and eagerly watching as Ranma spanked Akane. Kodachi had not looked like a mistress back then. Ranma could still see her petite breasts framed by the ropes of the bondage harness — pale, heaving, covered in sweat and topped by two very erect nipples.

Maybe Kodachi could be convinced of the benefits of becoming a slave-girl...

Was she really considering that? Kodachi might be sexy and Ranma's estimate of her had gone up a notch today, but she was still Kodachi. The crazy laugh alone should be enough to squash even the merest idea.

That's what ball-gags are for, Ranma's inner hentai argued.

Ranma opened her eyes and shook her head she was to still far too horny to think about this rationally. With disgust she realized where her hands had been busy while she kept imagining possibilities.

With even more disgust she saw that Kunou had apparently come to while she had been occupied. He had also passed out again. Judging by the small puddle of blood his head was lying in it had happened from nasal hemorrhaging.

Ranma kicked the pervert halfheartedly a few time to his head, torso and groin, but she felt more like kicking herself for having given the pervert a free show.

She could not go on like this. Not bothering with clothes Ranma set out to find Akane and get some release. On her way out she picked up the discarded cuffs and keys in case .

Fooled: Free Lesbian Peep-Show [Episode 138172]

by Loki-L

Akane had just been talking to Nabiki about an issue regarding her slave-class, apparently a girl wanted to join the current course at this late point, when Ranma came in from the dojo.

Ranma was female, naked, sweaty and agitated.

"Akane!" she called out in a demanding tone.

"Yes, Mistress," Akane immediately replied totally ignoring her sister. "How may I serve you."

Ranma was not normally big on formalities, but when she had that gleam in her eyes it was best to tread carefully. An incautious slave-girl might easily end up suspended from the dojo rafters by her ankles when Ranma had that gleam in her eyes. Of course sometimes that was exactly where the slave-girl wanted to be, but it was probably best not to provoke her Mistress further at this point.

"Strip!" Ranma order harshly and Akane obeyed at once.

She did not care that they were in the family living room and that Nabiki was still present. Her mistress wanted her naked and Akane dutifully obeyed by quickly shrugging of her dress.

Once she was done Ranma beckoned her closer to stand in front of her and then roughly yanked her head down into a deep kiss.

Ranma hungrily consumed her face and had her hands roam over Akane's body. The slave wanted to reciprocate but Ranma caught her hands, pulled them behind her back and deftly cuffed them together.

Apparently her mistress wanted a helpless and passive victim for her onslaught. Akane prepared herself to be ravished.

"Hey, you two!" Nabiki called out. "Get a room!"

Ranma broke of and turned to her.

"We already have found one," she informed her vaguely gesturing at the family living room.

"I am still here!" Nabiki complained.

"I don't mind. You can stay and watch." Ranma allowed magnanimously.

She sounded serious, too. Not too long ago the idea of having a lesbian encounter with Ranma in front of a witness in the family living room would have filled her with all kinds of dread, denial, panic and violent resistance. Now she just meekly stood by her mistress with a growing fire in her loins.

"You can't be serious," Nabiki exclaimed disbelievingly, apparently still caught in the denial phase.

"Why not?" Ranma wondered. "You like to watch."

Ranma turned Akane around showing off her slave's body and pushing out her own ample chest.

"Here we have two smoking hot babes about to get it on," Ranma said running her hands over Akane's naked body for emphasis. "A lot of people would pay good money to watch. You can't tell me that you would not want to stay here for free."

Akane did not know what had suddenly gotten into Ranma to bring on this behavior, but she enjoyed the big-eyed look of her middle sister. Nabiki was always sneaking around and putting her nose into other people's business and invading their privacy. Being embarrassed by being openly invited to stay only served her right.

"But maybe you are right," Ranma relented. "It would not really be fair that we show you ours and you don't get to show of yours. Why don't you strip too to make it even?"

Akane could not believe it. Her sister who normally took everything cooly and would not even allow herself to be intimidated by master Happousai's antics was turning red and shrinking back from being verbally sexually harassed by the small naked red-head that was normally her favorite victim.

"What," Ranma questioned. "Don't tell me you are suddenly shy about showing of that sexy body of yours. With what you are normally wearing it would not be a great step to show us your assets."

Nabiki stared at them for a moment before suddenly eeping and running out through the porch. For some reason she was holding her hands protectively over her butt while doing so.

"Perhaps some other time!" Ranma decided then she turned back to Akane perking up again. "Well I still got this sexy Tendou body and I can look at it and even touch it whenever I want."

"Yes, Mistress." Akane confirmed submissively.

And Ranma went to work on her again using her hands and mouth all over her slaves's body. She kissed her and stroked her in all the right places while Akane was helpless to do anything but to endure.

"You would have liked to show off in front of your sister, wouldn't you." Ranma asked.

"Yes," Akane admitted between gasps.

Ranma continued her assault forcing Akane to stand still and straight with her legs spread and her wrists cuffed behind her back naked in the center of the family living room, while the smaller equally naked red-head snaked and twisted around her. Ranma was using her entire body as a tool to stimulate her slave.

Akane wanted to reach out and feel those breast and that ass pressing against her, she wanted to touch those legs and arms dexterously encircling her, she wanted to grab the pig-tail brushing against her and use it to force the other girls head where she wanted it to go, but all that she could was stand there and let her mistress have her way with her.

"You would have wanted her to see you like this; being exposed and exhibited while another girl takes her pleasure with your bound and helpless body, to see you being used in such a fashion and liking it," Ranma stated

"Yes," Akane moaned knowing that it was useless to deny.

Ranma knelt down between Akane's legs to inspect her slave's sex.

"You used to be such a good girl," Ranma reminisced, slowly probing Akane's wetness, "prudish and uptight, willing to bash a boy for even accidentally catching a glimpse of you naked. You denied yourself and allowed yourself to be bound by appearances and tradition."

Akane thought that the last part was going a bit far; she had never been as bad as her oldest sister, but Ranma's tongue distracted her from commenting.

"And all it took was you giving yourself to me to free yourself from all that," Ranma continued once she had her mouth free again. "When you allowed yourself to be collard you gain your freedom — freedom to finally experience what you wanted without bothering what anybody would think, freedom to wear sexy-costumes without caring that it was improper, freedom to show off how desirable and feminine you are, freedom from always having to hide your beautiful body under stifling clothes, freedom to stand here naked in the living room. So free that you could put your and your lovers body on display during a most intimate act. So free that you could easily let your sister see you like this, just because you mistress wanted to.

"Yes!" Akane exclaimed almost there.

But to her dismay Ranma choose that moment to break of her ministrations and rise again from her position on the floor.

During her ascent Ranma rained a few kisses here and there across Akane's aching body before finally twisting around her and embracing her from behind. Pressing her breasts into Akane's back between her trapped arms she let one hand wander to Akane's crotch to continue where she had left off while kissing and biting Akane's neck.

"Kasumi is watching!" Ranma whispered into her ear.

Akane's eyes shot open staring at the half-opened door before her. Was there someone there in that darkened hallway? She could not tell before Ranma forced her head to the side and captured her mouth.

It was all too much for her with the realization that Ranma had positioned her perfectly for a possibly peeping-tom's view she finally succumbed to her mistress' efforts.

Fooled: Explanations, Rationalizations and the Naked Truth [Episode 138523]

by Loki-L

Later, in their room after Akane had had a chance to return the favor on both her mistress, and after a visit to the bathroom, her master, the young couple was finally getting redressed.

Well, Ranma was getting redressed at least. Akane was still naked. Between the slave-dress Ranma had dropped in the dojo and the one Akane had stripped out of in the living room they seemed to have used up Akane's entire supply of clean slave-outfits. That was one of the disadvantages of outfits that could easily be stripped of and dropped to the ground. They tended to get dirty fast.

Not that Ranma minded. He liked seeing his Akane like this.

Akane did not seem to mind much either as she stood there in the center of their room naked except for her collar dutifully waiting for her master to get dressed.

"So what brought this on?" she asked carefully. "I mean, I liked it, but you aren't usually that forward in front of others."

"The experiment I did sort of got me worked up." Ranma explained pulling up his pants. "I was trying to impress the mind-set of a slave-girl on my female side. I even managed to lock the changes temporarily, but when the lock was released all the impressions returned to normal. At least all those that went against my nature. It seems getting turned on from showing off what you've got and having others watching you is not just something that happens to slave-girls."

"Hey, I am not an exhibitionist!" Akane exclaimed hotly.

Ranma looked at the naked girl standing before him. She seemed to realize the ridiculousness of her instinctive denial as she looked down at her feet abashed. She did not try to cover herself from Ranma's view though.

"Of course you aren't," he assured her without a hint of condescending in his voice. "You only wear skimpy clothes or strip naked because your master orders you to. And all the times I got to see you naked before your enslavement were all just accidents."

"Those were accidents," Akane said blushing in embarrassment, then in a smaller voice she added, "mostly."

"You loved the idea of being brought to orgasm with your sisters watching," Ranma told her.

This brought Akane to look up again.

"Kasumi didn't really see me like this?" She asked fearfully. "I mean you just said that to get me to react, right?"

"I guess you will have to ask her that yourself, if you really want to know," Ranma told her smiling enigmatically.

"Ranma!" Akane warned getting angry at being teased.

Akane was so cute like that: Her hands on her hips leaning towards him with her upper body threateningly, her lips pressed together in a frown, her eyes shining with her rising temper and all that while standing there without a strip of clothing on. Ranma could just eat her up.

But now was not the time. If he let himself be seduced to playing with Akane again, they would never get anywhere.

"Hey, none of that now, Slave," he admonished her letting the belt he had just picked up lash out and snake around her to hit her on her butt with a satisfying "Whap!" for emphasis.

"Yes, Master, I will be good," Akane agreed readily even if she did look a little bit disappointed when Ranma started to put on the belt instead of continuing to play.

"Would it really be that bad, if Kasumi had seen you," Ranma asked. "You didn't seem to mind so much when I invited Nabiki to watch."

"That's different," Akane told him chewing on her lip trying to find the words. "Kasumi is well, you know... Kasumi! She isn't supposed to you know be above such stuff."

"I understand what you mean," Ranma said sighing," but Kasumi is still a girl though, just like you and Nabiki. Maybe she isn't above such things because she wants to, but because she has to. Maybe she needs somebody to set her free."

Akane looked at him funny.

"Is that why you said those things? Were you advertising?" Akane wondered.

"Would you mind if I were advertising an opening for another slave-girl?" Ranma asked her while putting on his Chinese shirt. "You said that you would share your master if he wanted to take on another girl."

Akane looked down at her feet again, blushing.

"I said that," she admitted hesitantly. "A slave-girl is not supposed to be jealous of her master. I thought that if you wanted to enslave someone like Ukyou or Shampoo, then it wouldn't be my place to object to anything you wanted to do to them."

"Or object to anything that I might order you to do to them or them to you." Ranma added trusting his instincts and risking a guess. "I mean, you don't object to you are being ordered to do anything to a certain buxom red-head or to letting her do anything to you, so you aren't totally opposed to doing stuff like that if it pleases your owner."

Akane blushed even redder not looking up. Seeing her embarrassed was almost as good as seeing her angry and judging from the state of her naked body the embarrassment was doing things for her, too.

"Nobody is saying, that you are a perverted little lesbian who lusts after other girls." Ranma assured her benevolently. "You are just a dutiful slave-girl who will sacrifice her own preferences to satisfy her master."

Ranma stepped towards her and Akane looked up at him.

"You are making fun of me!" she accused him.

"Well you are a good little slave-girl, it is not your fault if your owner has you do perverted things. Besides it is not as if there is much you can do. You are tied up half the time and you risk getting punished if you disobey," Ranma said earnestly.

Akane looked torn, on the one hand she seemed angry enough to try to hit him for mocking her on the other hand she was extremely embarrassed and humiliated at being called on being a pervert.

Ranma looked down at her hairless and by now somewhat damp crotch. The humiliation of being called on being an exhibitionistic, masochistic, lesbian who liked being tied up during sex must be exciting her fiercely. Akane blushed even more when she saw him look.

Ranma braced himself for any explosion, but Akane suddenly calmed down.

"You are right, Master," she said demurely. "This slave-girl will do whatever her master orders her to do. She has no choice but to obey, even if it means going down on one of his sexy girlfriends."

Ranma pulled her into a hug lightly squeezing her ass with one hand as he pressed her to his chest. This was his Akane.

"And if it was a sexy Tendou sister instead?" he asked carefully aware that he was close to perhaps crossing a line Akane did not want to cross.

"It would be wrong to do something like that with your own sister," Akane said hesitantly, "but aunty Saotome always says that all of us Tendou girls need keepers. I think she might be right with Nabiki at least and it would be selfish of me to deny her the chance of getting owned by the best master she could possibly find..."

"So you would be okay with me taking on your sisters?" Ranma asked wanting to make sure.

"I guess so. If they are okay with it, who am I to protest," she allowed and then more cheerfully she added. "And if my master wants us to do something together there wouldn't really be anything that we could do about it especially if he ties us up and threatens to punish us."

Ranma had a brief flash of seeing Akane and Nabiki tied into a 69 position with him striking the upper sister's exposed butt to spur her on, but he quickly banished it.

"Well then," he finally said taking his beautiful, wonderful, naked slave by the hand.

Fooled: Evasions, Diversions and Sororal Sacrifice. [Episode 138985]

by Loki-L

It really wasn't fair that Ranma could barge in to whatever Akane was doing at the moment and use her whenever he was in the mood, but Akane was dependent on Ranma for her release and wasn't even allowed to pleasure herself without his permission.

Ranma had gotten her all worked up again with his talk and now here she was all naked and hot and bothered when they were going to talk to her sister. If Akane complained now about being in need Ranma would probably do something cruel like having her masturbate in front of her older sisters as a demonstration.

That would be just like him giving such mean and humiliating order.

"Something you want to say, Akane?" Ranma asked.

She played with the idea for a moment, but decided against it for the time being at least.

"No, nothing, Master," she told him.

Entering the living-room they found Kasumi cleaning up the mess they had caused earlier.

"Hello, Ranma, Akane," she greeted them and then when she noticed her younger sister's state of dress she added. "You really should put something on, Akane. Even if you are Ranma's slave now, running around without any clothes on is not proper."

"But running around naked is the proper thing to do for a slave-girl, if her master wants her to be naked," Ranma told her. "That is one of the benefits of being a slave-girl; everything she does for her master is the proper thing. Nobody can say that a slave-girl is acting immorally or improper as long as she is following her master's orders. Besides Akane has nothing to wear, her last slave-dresses got dirty."

Kasumi picked up Akane's discarded clothing from the floor. It didn't look too dirty to Akane, but who was she to judge such things.

"Well, if you think so," Kasumi said dubiously.

"There is something we wanted to talk with you about, Kasumi," Ranma began carefully.

"Yes, big sister," Akane added," You know, how aunty Saotome always talks about all of us Tendou girls needing a keeper?"

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed. "This slave dress really is dirty! It needs washing. Perhaps I should start the laundry right now so that Akane has something to wear soon."

She quickly walked away, but Ranma and Akane would not give up that easily and followed her.

Seeing the couple behind her Kasumi made to step into the bathroom.

"Please wait just moment and we can talk," she told them. "I just need to collect the laundry from the bath."

Before Akane or Ranma could answer, Kasumi had disappeared into the changing room and shut the door behind her.

The couple waited patiently and Akane felt Ranma's hand come to rest on her ass where he started to drum idly with his fingers. Akane found this bored habit of Ranma annoying when he was doing it on a desk, but on her naked ass it was far more distracting.

After a while when Akane already had begun to worry that Kasumi had escaped through a window they could hear voices inside.

"Oh my, Nabiki I did not know you were in there. I already bagged the clothes that were lying around. They are all in the hamper with the other dirty stuff, but you can just walk up to your room to get fresh clothing, so it is no big deal," Kasumi could be heard.

Before long Nabiki emerged from the changing room clad in only a towel. When she saw that Ranma and a naked Akane were waiting outside she froze in her tracks. Staring at them with big eyes she tried to turn around but Kasumi had shut the door behind her.

Nabiki's towel wasn't really covering very much and Nabiki was not helping the situation by trying to pull it both up over her chest and down over her butt at the same time.

"Hello, Nabiki," Ranma greeted, "I see you went to take a bath when you decide not to stay with us in the living room."

Nabiki clutched her towel closer trying to hide the big tits she was normally so proud of. The maneuver only served to raise the hem of her too short towel and expose her sex.

Seeing it for the first time as someone who was consciously ready and prepared to overstep the taboo of homosexual incest, Akane had to admit that Nabiki had a nice looking pussy. The meticulously groomed and artfully arranged pubic hair was an especially nice touch. Almost a shame that it would have to be all shaved off if Nabiki actually decided to allow herself to be collared.

"She looks good, doesn't she?" Akane pointed it out to her master.

That was to much for Nabiki who promptly started to run away from the couple.

Or at least she tried to. She would have made it too if a corner of her towel had not been caught in the bathroom door. As it was she made a step, turned on her own axis for a bit from momentum as the towel unrolled around her, and then landed Unceremoniously on her ass.

While she set on the floor blinking and trying to work out what had just happened the bathroom door opened again.

"Oh my! More laundry!" Kasumi exclaimed as she picked up the fallen towel and closed the door again seemingly not noticing Nabiki sprawled naked in the hallway only two steps away from her.

But Akane wasted little thought on Kasumi's odd behavior since almost her entire attention was consumed by the display of her other sister.

Nabiki was sitting on the hallway floor leaning back on her elbows and with her knees bend and her legs splayed open. She could not have presented her naked body better for their inspection if she had planned to.

The only thing that slightly spoiled the image was the fact that instead of teasing come hither looks Nabiki was giving them a deer caught in the headlights stare.

"Yeah, she does look good," Ranma agreed to Akane's earlier assessment.

Obviously he was not wasting the opportunity by looking at her eyes.

Nabiki just gaped at them not saying anything. Slowly the girl just got up to stand from where she had been sitting so alluringly.

Akane noted that Nabiki made no attempt to hide her nudity by simply turning around and even once she had her hands free she did not use them to cover her exposed assets at all. Instead she simply put her hands behind her on her ass as if they had been bound there. The move pushed out her already ample chest in Akane and Ranma's direction.

"My big sister is showing off," Akane informed her master. "Maybe she is sorry that she left us so soon earlier?"

Ranma just grinned, but when he noticed Nabiki's terrified stare he went serious for a moment.

"Just because I said that earlier about getting even and how it would only be fair that you showed us yours doesn't mean you have to expose yourself if you don't want too," Ranma added conciliatory.

Akane realized that Ranma was projecting again. He would have felt honor-bound to 'repay' such a debt even if it made him feel uncomfortable, but Akane's sister had no such principles. If she was not covering herself, then it meant that she wanted to be seen.

"I think that Nabiki is very glad to be able to get even," she informed Ranma, "she must be practically thrilled at the chance to repay her debt for seeing us naked earlier."

"I think you are right, Akane." Ranma concluded after looking the girl over carefully.

Nabiki still had not said a word, but she began to slowly step away from them. Carefully walking backwards she made sure that she always stayed turned towards the couple and kept treating them to a full frontally nude view of Nabiki Tendou at all times.

Fooled: Kasumi Gets Talked into Submission? [Episode 139184]

by Loki-L

Ranma and Akane watched as the nude middle Tendou daughter slowly shuffled out of sight all the while treating them to a view of her most valuable assets.

His mother had been right, Ranma mused, some things did appear to run in the family. He slowly turned back towards the bathroom door wondering if the remaining Tendou girl was in as much need of a keeper as Akane had been and Nabiki apparently was — that and how Kasumi's naked form would compare to her sisters'.

Right then the subject of his thoughts opened the changing room door.

"So this should be all then," she declared hefting a bag of laundry. "Was there something you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Actually there was," Ranma began, "You know, how Mom always says that I could be master to more than one slave-girl..."

"And she has hinted that when Ranma is ready to take on another slave, he might want to start looking close to home," Akane added.

"And since I am already very satisfied with my one Tendou-slave, I should look first if there are not any other girls like her that could benefit from having an owner. And since it took Akane a great deal of effort to admit to her desire to be owned, we thought that we should ask around a bit to see if there is someone there who is just to shy to approach us directly," Ranma finished.

"You think so?" Kasumi asked. "Now that you mention it Nabiki has been acting a bit strange lately."

"We noticed," Akane admitted, "but we were actually thinking about another Tendou sister."

"Oh My!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Yes, Kasumi, we were thinking about you," Ranma clarified before she could bring up Natsume and Kurumi or some Tendou cousin.

"Oh My!" Kasumi repeated. "I really don't think... I mean, I am not..."

"Relax, Kasumi," Ranma tried to calm her down, "nobody is going to force you into anything you don't want to be forced into. We just wanted to find out if you were interested."

"I guess I feel honored, but I really am not the kind of girl you seek," Kasumi assured him. "Nabiki has always been more at ease with this stuff than either of us, Akane. She has always been wearing the skimpiest bathing suits and openly talking about naughty stuff that would make me blush to even think about. And she has shown great interest in this whole slavery thing, don't you think?"

"Yes Nabiki has no trouble talking about other people's sex-life to embarrass them and she can get practically naked at the drop of a towel," Ranma confirmed.

"But that is exactly why we thought you might need a master, Sis," Akane told her.

"Nabiki has little trouble admitting and taking what she wants, but you seemed to be more like Akane here in that you have trouble expressing your desires," Ranma continued. "We think you might need help to free yourself from the chains that are holding you down. You said yourself that you have trouble talking about some stuff and that you are always wearing the most conservative clothing."

"I really don't think I am anything like that," Kasumi assured them sweating lightly trapped between the couple that was double teaming her. "I am perfectly fine the way I am and don't need any help expressing myself."

"But you are always so concerned about being proper and doing the right thing," Ranma said. "You could for example never allow yourself to wear sexy clothing or enjoy running around naked the way Akane and Nabiki do."

"I am dressing the way I do, because I like it this way not because I feel that I have to." Kasumi told them. "I could dress as improperly as I wanted to if I felt like it. I really don't need a master for that."

"Prove it, Sis!" Akane challenged. "If you really could dress however you wanted you could prove that by wearing some sexy outfits around the house at least where nobody would care about them being improper."

Kasumi looked at her sister in disbelief.

"You know," Ranma decided to add, "I think your blouse has gotten dirty and needs to washed too. If you really where as free as you claimed, you could simply take it off and add it to the laundry, but instead you will have to make the extra trip of going up to your room and changing first to preserve your propriety."

"You are being silly!" Kasumi exclaimed exasperated. "Fine then if I take off my blouse now would you believe that I don't need any help?"

Ranma and Akane nodded eagerly and Kasumi after some hesitation put down her laundry and angrily began to strip of her top.

"The bra, too" Akane quickly added.

The bra wasn't really dirty, but Ranma did not say anything it seemed that they had Kasumi on a roll.

With her upper body bare Kasumi stuffed her discarded clothing into the laundry bag.

"Are you satisfied now?" she asked them.

"Very!" Ranma admitted staring at her naked chest.

Kasumi was larger than her sisters, but her bosom still appeared to be firm and not unduly influenced by such thing as gravity. She hardly needed the support of a bra and it was a shame to cover these beautiful breasts up.

"You have nice tits, Big Sister," Akane concurred, "You should undress like that more often."

"I mean do you believe me now that I am really not in need of a master?" Kasumi clarified. "It looks like you really can dress improperly if you want too." Ranma admitted reluctantly.

"But this could be a fluke," Akane did not want to let go that easily. "To make really sure you could wear some sexy outfits for a few days."

"No nudity or anything in public," Ranma assured her," just here around the house and only until Happousai returns with our fathers."

"No nudity?" Kasumi asked carefully. "Just some sexy outfits and you would believe me that I really don't need a master?"

"You could wear bikinis or a cute french maid outfit or go topless like you are now," Akane told her.

"I can do that," Kasumi declared, "if that is what it takes."

"Agreed, you promise to dress down until the men return, and if you fail Ranma gets to collar you and turn you into his slave-slut," Akane said sealing the deal.

Ranma concluded that some things really did run in the family. Akane's actions right now reminded him strongly of Nabiki, although the cunning did not seem to extend to the oldest Tendou daughter.

"What?" Kasumi asked startled.

"Relax," Ranma reassured her, "you can do this, Kasumi. This is just to make sure that you really don't need to be enslaved. It is for your own good."

"I tell you I am not slave-girl material," Kasumi tried to convince him.

Ranma thought that she would have been more convincing if her breasts had not been bouncing around in free view as she said this.

"You never felt even the slightest need to submit yourself to somebody? You never felt excited at the idea of being helpless and tied up?" Ranma asked.

"No!" Kasumi almost shouted the vehemence of her denial setting her exposed assets in motion again.

"Good!" Ranma declared happily.

"Good?" Akane exclaimed.

"Good?" Kasumi wondered, too.

"Yes, good," Ranma explained. "It means that you can help me with my class. With Nabiki quitting as a teaching aid I need a new model for my roping lesson."

"Wouldn't Akane here be far better suited for something like that," Kasumi wondered honestly puzzled.

"No, my recent experiments have shown me that it can be very dangerous to leave a genuinely submissive girl in the hands of an incompetent would be master." Ranma revealed.

Not that he expected any of his remaining students to be as bad as Kunou had been. Akane gave him a strange look and Ranma realized that he would have to tell her about the incident in the dojo. Akane was his slave and everything, but he still feared her reaction. she would berate him for having been so careless and call him stupid again.

"You want to tie me up in front of your students?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, but it will be carefully controlled so they don't take any unwarranted liberties," Ranma assured her then remembering her earlier reaction he added. "And there would not have to be any nudity involved. Somebody has to do it if we want to finish the course and a girl without any actual desire to become a slave would be best."

"In that case I guess I would be better suited than Nabiki," Kasumi agreed reluctantly, "If you will excuse me I have to go and do some laundry now."

Fooled: Clarifications and Explanations [Episode 139279]

by Loki-L

"Let's go to the dojo and see if the slave-dress I dropped there needs a wash too." Ranma declared marching of into the opposite direction Kasumi had gone.

"Why did you let her off the hook that easily?" Akane complained. "We almost had her there."

Ranma looked at his slave walking besides him. Judging by the erect state of her nipples and the slight sheen of wetness between her legs Akane had really gotten into their effort to recruit her sisters.

Perhaps she had gotten a bit too much into it. It had been a mistake to take Akane along when she was in such an excited state but he wanted to show her sisters what benefits there where in becoming a slave girl.

"Akane, we just wanted to find out if Kasumi or Nabiki were interested and not to trick them into it if they were not," he told her.

"Of course they are both interested," Akane declared angrily. "How can you doubt that with Nabiki getting naked the way she did and even Kasumi showing us her tits when we asked her to."

Ranma sighed. "Kasumi went topless," he explained, "because you told her to remove her bra too and she wanted to prove us that she doesn't need to be enslaved to act improperly. I never would have thought that she would go so far. But I think that it was pretty convincing."

"I just thought that it would do Kasumi some good to be forced to dress down for a few days." Akane justified her actions.

"I thought so too, but there was no need to try and talk her into some deal afterwards," Ranma declared. "You should know that enslaving a girl is not something that should be done lightly on a bet especially when she has absolutely no interest in becoming a slave."

"If you really thought that Kasumi was not slave material, why did you ask her then to help out in your classes?" Akane demanded.

"Exactly why I said." Ranma told her, "because having a girl with real submissive tendencies in class could be dangerous."

"Really? I guess that is okay then. I will back of for now and nor mention it again, but when she shows any signs in your class of enjoying to be tied up or something like that we will go after her again," Akane decided.

"But only if she really wants to be a slave and has just problems expressing her desire," Ranma declared, "I won't have you try to enslave a girl against her will just because you feel horny."

"Yes, Master." Akane agreed in a smaller voice.

With that cleared up they entered the dojo.

"What happened here?" Akane gasped in shock when she beheld the small lake of blood in the center of the room. "Exactly what kind of experiment did you do here?"

"It's okay Akane." Ranma reassured her. "Nobody got hurt. The blood is just Kunou's."

"Kunou? What did Kunou have to do here when you were experimenting with turning yourself into a slave girl." Akane demanded angrily. "Wait wich one, Tatewaki or Kodachi?"

"Both were here, but the blood belongs to the blue thunder," Ranma tried to explain. "You see I was doing that experiment I was talking about earlier and Tatewaki came in just when I was acting all slave-girl like. I had really problems making myself fend him off like that. That's why I decided that a genuine submissive girl would be to dangerous in class."

"Are you saying that Kunou almost took advantage of you, because you tried to turn yourself into a slave-girl?" Akane demanded then pointing at the discarded slave-dress in the blood puddle she added. "Was Kunou the one who stripped these of you?"

"Sort of, but he was already unconscious at the time. His sister came by in just the right moment to save me from her brother." Ranma explained. "She was real good at this mistress stuff and unlike her bother she knew how to treat a submissive girl correctly. She even realized my curse."

"Kodachi must have made a big impression on you," Akane said grumpily a bit of her old jealously resurfacing. "I hope you keep in mind that she is still nuts."

"Yes, but she is also one of my best students." Ranma defended the gymnast.

"Hah!" Akane exclaimed. "Not any more that was what Nabiki was talking with me about before you interrupted us. It seems that Kodachi wants to change courses. Of course I will have to evaluate her before I admit her into my class..."

"Akane don't do anything mean to Kodachi." Ranma ordered. "Really I mean it. No trying to coerce your sisters into anything and no abusing your position as a teacher to be mean to your students, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master," Akane agreed reluctantly and after a slap to her butt more enthusiastically, "yes, Master!"

After a moment she added. "But you have to promise me to be more careful with those experiments in the future too."

"Okay." Ranma agreed. "Now lets take this slave dress back to Kasumi so she can add it to the wash, cause it is really dirty."

Fooled: The Skin Game [Episode 139310]

by Loki-L

"Did you borrow my bathing-suit, Nabiki," Kasumi asked as she entered her sister's room.

"Hey! Knock before you enter," Nabiki shouted angrily from where she was sitting at her computer. "And yes I did borrow your swimsuit for helping in Ranma's lesson. It was the most conservative piece of underwear-like clothing I could find."

And a fat lot of good it had done her to wear it under her normal clothing. Ranma had simply gone all Happousai on her and stripped it of before spanking her bare ass in front of all those perverts. She had never been this humiliated with the possible exception of today's involuntary flashing of Ranma and Akane.

"What was the big deal earlier anyway? You could have warned me that Ranma was standing just outside the door before letting me go in just my towel," Nabiki demanded without turning around. "I lost the towel and was standing there naked in front of him. To keep him from getting a look at my ass I had to let him see everything else. Do you have any idea what would have happened if he had seen my tattoo?"

"If they had seen that you already have a slave-tattoo Ranma would have collard you on the spot for your own good. He would have made you his slave-slut and Akane would have helped." Kasumi declared matter of factly.

Nabiki swiveled her chair around to see what had gotten her older sister in such a mood.

"Kasumi," she asked when she saw the girl kneeling in front of her closet going through Nabiki's swim-wear, "why are you running around topless?"

"Oh that?" Kasumi gestured at her exposed bosom. "This is just something that came from talking with Ranma and Akane. They think that all of the Tendou sisters might need to be enslaved for their own good. And I am proving them that I am not in need of a master by dressing improperly out of my own free will."

"You showed them your tits to convince them not to try to enslave you?" Nabiki asked in amazement.

"Yes, and it did seem to work." Kasumi confirmed. "Ranma at least believed me when I assure him that I was not slave material."

This did not make any sense to Nabiki, but then again, few things had done so lately. She also realized that if they had let themselves be convinced not to go after Kasumi that left only one Tendou girl for Ranma and Akane's recruitment efforts.

"Do you think I could convince them by going topless too?" She asked her sister.

"You could try," Kasumi told her smiling benevolently, "after all what do you have to lose?"

What indeed, besides her dignity, liberty and tan-lines did Nabiki still have to lose if she went out there topless. Her sanity must obviously have already been lost for her to even consider such a thing.

"Ah, there it is," Kasumi announced fishing out her swimsuit then she added one of Nabiki's bikini's "Say, would you mind if I borrowed this?"

Nabiki looked at the item Kasumi had selected.

"Isn't that a bit more daring than what you normally wear?" She asked carefully.

"That is the idea." Kasumi informed her getting up from the floor and making to leave. "I will be going then and thanks for lending me this."

Nabiki was so rattled by all that had happened that day that she even forgot to charge her sister for borrowing the bikini.

I the bathroom Kasumi stood in front of a mirror concluding that the yellow bikini she had borrowed from Nabiki should count as improper enough to satisfy Ranma and Akane.

Nabiki had been right it was far more daring than what Kasumi would normally wear to the beach, but it was better than running around bare-chested.

The bikini was a bit small and Kasumi wonder if maybe Nabiki had grown out of it or perhaps borrowed it from Akane herself. The top barely contained her bulging breasts making them look even larger then they actually were. The back of the bottom part was cut generously enough to conceal her own slave tattoo, but in the front it came up a bit short in covering everything that should be covered. It looked like Kasumi would have to shave more than just her legs

Quickly she stripped off the bottom and got out the shaving supplies. sitting with spread thighs in front of the mirror she watched her nest of brown curls wondering what to do. She knew that Nabiki kept herself groomed in what she considered a tasteful and inviting shape.

Kasumi did not knew who Nabiki would be wanting to invite like this, since as far as she knew for all her dating Nabiki had never allowed any boy to actually see that part of her. Well except for Ranma.

Sending out anything that could be interpreted as an invitation would be the last thing Kasumi wanted to do right now. She would then rather shave it all off like Akane had done. That had looked good on her youngest sister.

Her decision made Kasumi proceeded to shave all her pubic hair off without realizing that she was unconsciously imitating slave-girl fashion.

Later that day dinner seemed to be going surprisingly well. Kasumi was clad almost decently by wearing her apron over her bikini and had hardly elicited any comment from her sisters, Ranma or his mother. She almost felt that the apron was cheating a bit somehow but so far nobody had called her on it.

Nabiki had not gone with Kasumi's earlier suggestion and appeared at the dinner table fully dressed thus depriving Ranma and Akane of a new target for their recruitment efforts and the dinner table of another conversation topic.

Ranma had instead started telling his mother of the tattoo he planed to get for Akane. Both Nabiki and Kasumi were listening attentively.

"So what exactly makes the inks you have chosen so special," Nodoka wanted to know.

"They are magic, just like the needles and the pattern," Ranma told her.

Kasumi swallowed hard without chewing the bite in her mouth. A magic tattoo could be trouble.

"For one thing unlike normal tattoos it will be indelible," Ranma continued.

On the other end of the table Nabiki choked on her food and Akane had to hit her on her back a few time to keep her from suffocating.

"Are you all right dear?" Mrs. Saotome enquired friendly.

"Oh I am fine," Nabiki assured her once she had gotten her breath back. "Just got something down the wrong throat. Say Ranma this indelible tattoo idea of yours wouldn't that be kind of dangerous. What if the doctor screws up when he puts down your name on Akane's ass. It would only take a small misspelling to loose your slave to someone else. Surely you have some sort of backup plan to correct the tattoo if there has been a mistake."

"Don't worry Doctor Toufuu knows what he is doing. He has been practicing the design so much I bet he could do it in his sleep or even with Kasumi in the same room by now." Ranma laughed her concerns off. "And he can't accidentally put in the wrong name. The tattoo's magic will fill in the name of the true owner itself."

So her and Nabiki's tattoo had not been unfinished at all Kasumi realized.

Smiling a bit sickly she turned to Ranma to ask, "How would the tattoo know the name of the true owner? is there some sort of ritual involved?"

Kasumi had the awful idea of the thing being activated by physical intimacy and that the next (and first) time she had sex with a boy his name would appear on her butt and turn her into his slave. She had no immediate plans along those lines, but having her options reduced to old maid and sex-salve was not a cheery image.

"No ritual," Ranma told them much to Kasumi's relief. "All it should take is for the slave to acknowledge her status in some way, like the all legal paperwork Akane had to sign, but it doesn't have to be written down I think. Any sort of honest deal or agreement should do it."

Kasumi's relief vanished as she frantically began to consider her situation. The bet Akane had railroaded her into could not possibly be considered to count as a valid deal by the magic of the tattoo, could it? Even Akane had later when she had brought another piece of laundry told her that she and Ranma would not hold her to it against her will.

From what Kasumi had seen of magic since Ranma's arrival it did not seem in the habit of being reasonable. It occurred to her that it would be best to go along with the bet at least until she was sure.

As Ranma's mother was talking about the benefits of a slave brand that would automatically update itself with every time a girl was sold another thought occurred to Kasumi.

Just how smart was the tattoo? Would it notice if she tried to cheat? If Kasumi dressed normally while nobody was there to see would it think that Kasumi had lost her bet? If she tried to cover herself up with an apron to appear more proper might that also be considered cheating?

Slowly she reached behind her back and undid the apron strings.

"Kasumi?" Ranma asked as her bikini clad upper body was revealed. "You know you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"Oh, its all right," Kasumi assured him. "I just felt silly wearing the apron at table."

"Kasumi I didn't ask before," Nodoka said, "and you must believe me that I am not judging you, but just why were you only dressed in a bikini underneath the apron?"

"This is just a silly bet Akane and Kasumi have going, Mom" Ranma explained without taking his eyes of Kasumi. "She is trying to prove to Akane that she does not need to give herself to an owner to be able to show a bit skin."

"Ah, I see," Nodoka nodded as if that explanation made it all suddenly sound rational and sane. "But are you sure that you can handle this dear? The bikini does look awfully tight on you. You have to be careful not to hurt yourself with a too small bra or bikini top. I mean you probably had to borrow this from someone with a different size, at least it does look not your usual style. Far too improper for that and so very much not like what you usually wear, not that I am judging you or anything."

"It is not that bad," Akane spoke up in her oldest sister's defense. "The bikini is not really improper. Many girls wear something like that or even less to the beach without being improperly dressed. It is not even one of those skimpy string arrangements that some girls wear for sun-bathing."

If you looked at it like that then the bikini was not improper, Kasumi thought. Less conservative than what she would normally wear and a bit out of context in the living room instead of the beach, but not really improper...

Surely the magic would not hold that against her? It was a great departure from the norm for Kasumi and that should be enough, shouldn't it? Was she imagining things or did she really feel a slight tickling like of pins and needles on her butt-cheek?

Best not to take any chances! With a sigh Kasumi reached behind her to also undo the string of her top.

"Kasumi?" Akane asked concerned.

"Aunty Nodoka was right, "Kasumi explained," the top was to tight for me. You don't mind, do you."

Akane and Nodoka shook their heads, no they did not mind. Nabiki had not said a word since she had found out about the tattoo being magic, she literally might not have noticed Kasumi doing a strip-tease at the dinner table. Ranma at first looked like he might be nodding that he did mind, but as Kasumi turned to him she realized that his head was just following the motions of her bouncing breasts.

"We don't mind at all, Kasumi." he told her still not looking at her eyes.

"Good, I already feel much freer," Kasumi declared really meaning what she said.

Fooled: Added Stresses... [Episode 139375]

by Kender

In one moment, Nabiki's problems with her tattoo had become all consuming, and she found that she couldn't really think about much else. It had been bad enough when she was thinking that someone could put their name on her ass and take her as their slave, but to find out that magic would do that for them was even worse. All that would have to happen would be that she'd get an owner, and it'd be permanent. And she couldn't even get rid of the thing to prevent that.

Suddenly, it became very imperative that she do something, but she couldn't come up with any ideas. All she could do was to keep on going over the knowledge that if even a little mistake was made, she'd become the slave of someone in a moment. Knowing how things went, it'd be only a matter of time before that happened, and she was certain that she wanted to avoid it.

The problem was that she wasn't exactly brimming with chances to fix it.

Nightmares of joking that she'd agree to sell herself to someone and winding up finding out that it was close enough ran through her head. She imagined boys trying to hit on her and finding out that because of it, they owned her. Or, worst of all, if someone found out that she had the tattoo, and then decided to dominate her to the point where their name showed up on her ass, there would be no turning back. As far as it seemed now, if any of those, or any other possibility, happened, she'd be stuck being just what she was trying to avoid.

And her situation with Ranma and Akane was not helping matters. Sure, she found the guy to be physically attractive, strong, and basically good hearted, but that did not automatically mean that she wanted to have him telling her what to do. Yet, Nodoka had gotten him and her sister thinking that just might be the case, and that it might be good for her! Now they were trying to test out that stupid little hypothesis, and so were doing things that might just set off that little time bomb on her rear. They might just be trying to see if she'd want to be a slave girl, and actually make her one. And much as the idea of getting hot lusty sex with the guy might be nice, it was not reason enough for anyone to think that she wanted to be his property. It was not her at all.

Still, thinking about how this little situation could be resolving itself to have her as kneeling submissively and naked before him was making her brain throb with stress that she knew would go away if she let someone else take charge. Of course that made her more frustrated, since if she let go and just relaxed, that would be giving up. She didn't give up, even if she could even think of enjoying herself that way.

With so much resting on her immediate actions, and with her gut churning on the simple cyclical nature of her thoughts, she did the only thing that she could do.

"ARGH!" she growled, and brought the hand fisting around her chopsticks down to slam on the table.

Nodoka blinked at the sudden action and frowned in concern. "Is something the matter, dear?"

"Wha... huh? Oh, sorry. I was kind of caught up in my thoughts..."

"Oh... Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just dandy," the middle Tendo daughter replied with a strained smile.

"I see. I'm sure that things are okay. But you should find some way to relax. You really seem to be overly stressed..."

'You have no idea...'

"But at least you can have support. And things are working out so nicely that I hope that your problems will be handled quickly and painlessly."

"I'm sure you do..."

"That's good to hear..." the Saotome Matriarch said, and glanced at each of those at the table. "I just want you all to be happy."

Absently, Nabiki nodded, and then looked to see that Kasumi was topless again without moving from her seat, Ranma was definitely appreciative of the view, and Akane seemed to be trying to be a proper little slave.

That just brought home how things were not exactly making her own resolutions simple, while:

she tried to pretend that she had no worries.

Fooled: Improper Dress Choices [Episode 139460]

by Loki-L

The next morning Kasumi was looking through her closet. She had spent the night wearing nothing at all out of fear that her nighty would be considered to be too proper. And now she was looking for something suitable to wear for the new day.

Unfortunately for her it looked like nothing she owned could really be considered improper. Unlike her sisters Kasumi did not enjoy showing much of her body in public and her wardrobe reflected that.

There had to be something here she could use! Running around in just a borrowed bikini-bottom was just no long term solution.

In her search she had even unearthed some of her older clothes from when she still went to school. She had dressed a bit more risque back then, but there was nothing that she would bet her liberty on being counted as actually improper.

Her one mini-skirt that she had not worn in years might have been improper enough if she wore just it and nothing to cover her upper body again, but it risked exposing the tattoo on her behind. Even if she wore some panties underneath the skirt to cover her butt would not make it safe. Living under the same roof as master Happousai had taught her that much.

Best not to think the M-word she suddenly realized. The magic tattoo might take such a title out of context.

Kasumi opened a box with her old school things. Wearing on of her old school uniforms might count as naughty depending on the situation and fetishes involved, but it hardly would be improper to wear them at home. She put them aside for now, perhaps a few alterations could be made to make them more acceptable later. Underneath she finally found what she was looking for.

"What do you think, Ranma?" Kasumi asked later when he came into the kitchen to pick up his and Akane's lunch for school.

She had ended up wearing just an old bloomer that she had worn to her sports lessons at school. It showed off as much of her long legs as the shortest mini-skirt would have without the added danger of it flipping up and potentially exposing her tattoo. The addition of a shirt would have made it to proper so Kasumi had elected to leave her upper body bare again.

"I am sure they will be delicious," Ranma assured her.

"No, I mean, what I am wearing," Kasumi clarified, "Do you think that this is improper enough."

She posed a bit, showing of her nearly naked body. Normally she would have been embarrassed to let a boy see her like this, but it wasn't really like she had a choice. There was her liberty at stake here.

"As I said you look delicious," Ranma bantered a bit, "very improper and sexy."

Kasumi had to admit that she actually liked being looked at like this and having her femininity acknowledged by Ranma. Without the threat of the tattoo hanging over her she would have felt very ashamed about that, but since she was forced to dress improperly there was no reason to feel guilty for allowing herself to enjoy it a bit.

"The bloomer is from my old school supplies," Kasumi told him, "I fits a bit snugly and since I wanted to be improper I did not wear anything else."

She had taken a risk not wearing at least some panties underneath the bloomers in case they were ripped off and her tattoo exposed, but she had not liked the way the panty-lines had been visible.

"I can tell," Ranma said licking his lips.

"Say, Ranma," Kasumi began carefully now that she had his full attention somewhere else.

"Yes," Ranma replied without looking up.

"Do you still have the address of the shop you and Akane went to buy your toys?" She asked.

It had been easy to get the details out of Ranma without having him ask too many questions. The secret had been to always keep her upper body in motion. When Ranma and her two younger sisters had left for school Kasumi had went out to go shopping.

Since the terms of her bet did include the exception not in public, she had pulled a light sun-dress over her head once she stepped out of the door. She had not bothered to put on anything else like a bra not wanting to push the issue. It felt surprisingly good to walk through the neighborhood unrestraint and with an added bounce in her step. She got many admiring looks from people who normally did not spare her a second glance. She also got some disapproving looks from some housewives who only yesterday would have considered Kasumi to be one of their own, but she did not care. What did these old women know about the dangers that had forced her into this? Besides they were probably just jealous of Kasumi's young, supple and sexy body.

When she reached the sex-shop Kasumi felt not the least bit ashamed or embarrassed about being seen patronizing such an establishment, but she was overwhelmed once she stepped inside.

"Oh My!" she exclaimed involuntary under her breath.

She realized that she had been somewhat sheltered, but she would not have expected the sheer amount of improper clothing, entertainment, decorations, toys and foodstuff.

She found herself inspecting the packaging of an set of edible underwear when a sales-girl approached her.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked helpfully.

"You wouldn't be able to give out the recipe for these?" Kasumi inquired curiously.

"Uh,... I am sorry," the sales girl answered hesitantly not being used to this kind of enquiries. "We get them as they are from our supplier, you would have to contact the manufacturer for that."

"Oh well, this wasn't really what I came here for anyway. I am looking for some really improper clothing to wear around the house."

The sales-girl directed her to a large selection of clothing or clothing-like items. Kasumi realized that she would have to narrow it down somewhat.

"They all look very improper," she admitted, "but most of them seem a bit flimsy and impractical. I need something that I can do housework in."

"Ah, I understand," the sales-girl replied knowingly, "you are looking for something domestic. We have some very nice servant-girl, maid and waitress uniforms over here. The little french maid outfits are especially popular."

There did seem to be large variety of outfits. They ranged from barely there parodies to nearly authentic uniforms. The latter ones almost looked like they might not be improper enough, while the former ones all would not do enough to hide her tattoo from view.

"I am looking for something that would look really naughty and improper, but it should fully cover my bottom," Kasumi confided, "I would rather have it show off my breasts."

The sales girl looked her up and down appraisingly.

"Yes, it is always best to focus their attention on your best attributes," she agreed. "Let me show you some selections from our Urushihara collection that would really help you there."

Kasumi ended up selecting a number of very improper dresses and garments and accessories that could be combined into suitably naughty outfits that a proper young woman would never wear. It was a pricey purchase, but with father, Mr. Saotome and mas... grandfather Happousai not at home Kasumi had a bit money left over in her budget and she decided to treat herself.

Since she was already spending so much money she added some other items that had caught her eye. A cookbook that claimed to contain instructions for preparing exciting erotic meals seemed to be promising, maybe it would have a recipe for the sort of edible underwear she had admired earlier.

There also was an illustrated handbook on traditional shibari arts. Ranma was going to use her to demonstrate some of that in his class and Kasumi decided that it would be best for her to be informed and prepared. She might have to be tied up in front of all these people, but it would be preferable if she at least could look as beautiful and elegant as the woman on the cover while being bound.

She made her way past a number of restraints and bondage device and could not help, but envision them being used on herself. Maybe she should buy a beginners set to train private so she would know how it would feel. Her fantasies were brought to an abrupt stop as came to the display at the end of the aisle. With big eyes she stared.

Those were collars! Metal collars, leather collars, small ones and big sturdy ones, spiked ones and ornate ones, posture collars that would immobilized the neck and ones that had rings for attaching a chain or lash.

This was it! Kasumi realized. This wasn't just a game, this was what awaited her if she screwed up and allowed herself to be fully enslaved. A man like Ranma would put a collar around her pretty neck and make her his property. As a slave she would no longer have the freedom of choosing her own outfits like she did now, but would have to dress however properly or improperly her owner wished. A terrifying thought.

Without thinking it she had picked up one of the collars. It was a slim flexible leather band with a single metal ring riveted to the front. This would probably be the kind of collar that would be used on her. Not the heavy metal device that Akane had chosen and that reflected her tomboyish nature, but something simple and elegant that was more in keeping with Kasumi's personality.

Yes, it would be good to remember this image in mind to motivate and encourage and keep in mind what was at stake here. And it was on sale too she noticed as she put it back down.

She quickly made her way to the counter to pay for her purchase where another surprise awaited her. A small stack of Nabiki's booklets featuring an enslaved Akane was lying on the counter. The sales girl noticed her looking while she was ringing up her purchase.

"Interested?" she asked. "They do seem legit and everything, but the girl on the phone says that they are booked solid and only can place you on a waiting list for a future course. It is not really anything for beginners anyway as they seem quite serious about the whole slave thing. It is generally best to take such things slowly at first."

Kasumi just nodded slowly. Becoming a slave like Akane was definitely not the right thing for her.

Once Kasumi had paid and the sales-girl added another item into the plain unmarked bags.

"I saw you looking very intently at one of these earlier," the girl said. "This one is on the house, they were on sale anyway. Think of it as an investment into a loyal customer base. Just try it. If am right and you find you like the idea you will surely come back for more."

"Thank, you!" Kasumi croaked seeing the beautiful black leather collar disappear in the depths of one of her bags.

"You might still be unsure about this yourself, but I see all kinds of people coming here and after a time you tend to get a feeling. Believe me that collar is just so you. I promise you, before long you will make some lucky boy or girl very happy by wearing it."

Some lucky boy-or-girl named Ranma Kasumi thought sourly, but not if she could prevent it.

Fooled: Kasumi Shows Off [Episode 139638]

by Loki-L

When Kasumi returned home she took off her sun-dress on the doorstep and walked up to her room clad only in the bloomers she wore underneath. She could not allow herself to be properly dressed in the privacy of her own home for even a moment.

Once she was alone in her room she hastened to peel of her last remaining item of clothing and fearfully inspected her behind with a mirror.

Thankfully the tattoo was unchanged and still proclaimed her to be the property of [blank]. She had half expected to find Ranma's name there upon her return. If that had been the case then Ranma would have found her kneeling on the floor and clad in nothing but her newly acquired collar waiting to be taken possession of, but it looked like she had been spared that fate.

Apparently the tattoo was generous in its interpretation of the not in public exception to Kasumi's requirement to be improperly dressed. She had wondered if being alone in a public place would still count as public when nobody was actually there to see her. She would have felt far more comfortable if she had dressed a bit more improperly just in case. There had been a few occasions when she had been forced to put an extra bounce into her step to ensure that people would keep looking at her. Despite what must have been some close calls it seemed to have worked out okay this time.

Still it would not do to get too complacent. The next time she went out she would have to see how she could dress a bit more improperly than a sun-dress and a pair of bloomers. Maybe she should wear one of her normal skirts and borrowed t-shirt with nothing at all underneath to better show of her best attributes as the helpful sales-girl had called them. It would be improper but not improper enough for anyone to call the police.

Not that the police would actually come even if she went out topless, the police in Nerima were reluctant to get involved in the private affairs of the citizens, especially those of martial artists and their families.

Between Ranma's and Akane's reputation and with everyone believing in Akane's legal status as Ranma's slave, Kasumi's sister probably would have been able to get away with walking down the streets entirely naked without getting in trouble. Of course Akane's jealous owner appeared to be unwilling to show her off to strangers.

Putting aside for the moment thoughts on freedom of expression, walking around naked and other potential benefits that came with being Ranma's slave, Kasumi began to dress.

"This is hardly as improper as walking around topless," Akane observed when she found her older sister in the kitchen after school.

Kasumi appeared to be wearing a sort of black and white french maid uniform which was a bit naughty and definitely unusual for the oldest Tendou girl, but clearly a step back from the way she had dressed the other day. The skirt that covered her white stocking encased legs went below her knees and a large decorative red bow reminiscent of a magical girl costume held the skirt down and looked like it would prevent it from accidentally being blown up and revealing more of Kasumi's legs and rear. On her upper body she wore a black uniform top that from Akane's vantage point appeared to be neither skin-tight nor midriff-baring. With her arms covered in black uniform sleeves bunched up at the shoulders and white gloves matching her stockings, it would appear that Kasumi was not showing off any skin above the smaller red bow around her neck today. At least she was wearing high heals.

Taking another step forward Akane exclaimed in triumph, "I guess you could not take it any longer and without a strong hand forcing you to expose yourself you tried to weasel out with this costume."

"Do you really think this outfit is not improper enough," Kasumi asked turning around from where she was working at the kitchen sink to face Akane.

Seeing Kasumi from the front Akane had to revise her opinion. The costume that covered her so completely from the back was a lot more open in the front. In fact the black top only appeared to consist of a small portion connecting the neck and soldier that stopped short above her bare breasts and a small strip of cloth running parallel to it between the bottom of her breasts and her naval. The conservative skirt turned out to be slit open in the front, not just revealing Kasumi's stocking clad knees, but also the top of her stockings and even her naked sex.

"No, you look very improper," Akane had to admit grudgingly and then because she disliked being thwarted like that she added, "I see that you have shaved too. It seems that somebody got inspired it looks just like a slave-girl's."

"And I see," Kasumi returned cooly, "that you are standing in my kitchen. It seems that someone disobeyed her rules."

Akane looked down. Kasumi was right with her last step Akane had indeed crossed the threshold and entered the kitchen.

"Yeah it looks that way to me, too," Ranma agreed as she entered the kitchen behind her.

"It was just one step," Akane tried to defend herself, "and it wasn't like I came here to cook or anything. I was just seeing if Kasumi was holding up her end of the deal."

"Silence!" Ranma commanded slapping her on her butt once as she walked past. "I told you to stop pressuring your sisters."

Ranma stepped past her and then came to a stop in front of Kasumi. The height of Ranma's current female form and Kasumi's high-heals combined to put Kasumi's exposed breasts exactly on Ranma's eye level. As close as they were standing in front of each other Akane feared that her mistress might put an eye out.

"Nice dress," Ranma complimented finally looking up at Kasumi's face.

"Thank you," Kasumi answered politely, "The sales-girl said that it would help me display my charms."

Ranma took a step back again and looked her up and down.

"You look very charming indeed," she assured her, "I came here to ask if you wanted to rehearse your part in my upcoming lesson with me so that there won't be any nasty surprises later."

"Yes, a dress rehearsal sound like a good idea," Kasumi agreed somewhat reluctantly to Akane's ears.

"Yes, dress rehearsal. It might be a good idea if you changed first. You look nice like this, but it would only serve to distract the students." Ranma said.

"Well I could dress in something proper for the actual lesson, that would be public in a way after all. My swimsuit would probably do fine for that, but I can't really dress properly when it is just you and me," Kasumi objected.

"Geez, you are taking this seriously," Ranma observed, "You know that nobody is going to hold you to it if you truly loose the bet, right Akane?"

"Yes, nobody is going to force Kasumi to keep her word and stand by that agreement." Akane obediently concurred.

"Akane!" Ranma warned, "we talked about that. Really Kasumi nobody is going to enslave you against your will."

Kasumi smiled somewhat surely at that.

"Still," Ranma added, "it would be a pity to ruin your beautiful new outfit with chafing ropes and all, perhaps you could go completely naked for the rehearsal?"

"I really could not do that," Kasumi said blushing.

Akane wondered what that was all about. Certainly there was not much that Kasumi wasn't already showing off now. Going completely naked was only a small step from here. What was she afraid off?

"You could wear the bloomers that you did this morning if that would make you feel more comfortable," Ranma suggested and Kasumi nodded. "Okay, I will see you then in the dojo. Take your time finishing up here and getting changed, I will spend my time going over my lesson plan and punishing Akane for entering the kitchen."

With that Ranma excused himself and started dragging Akane into the direction of the dojo. Hopefully Kasumi would hurry up, Akane really did not like the look on Ranma's face."

Fooled: Kasumi Gets Shown the Ropes [Episode 139867]

by Loki-L

A little while later after she had changed Kasumi entered the dojo again clad only in her bloomers.

"Hello, Kasumi," Ranma greeted her warmly, "We have been waiting for you. I hope you won't mind, if Akane hangs around while the two of us go over your job in the upcoming lesson."

Akane was indeed hanging around in a rather literal sense. She had been tied up with quit a lot of rope and then been suspended from the rafters overhead. Except for the rope she only wore a ball-gag and a blindfold.

"Have you been punishing her?" Kasumi wondered thinking that it was a bit much just for walking into the kitchen. It wasn't as if Akane had actually touched anything.

"We hadn't really gotten around to the punishment part yet," Ranma revealed. "I wanted to keep her around as a reference and I thought that it might help you relax a bit if you had your sister here with you for moral support."

It did not look to Kasumi as if Akane would be doing any supporting the way she was tied up. Except perhaps for giving Kasumi the visual reassurance that Ranma really was quite proficient when it cam to tieing knots.

"And why exactly are you naked?" Kasumi found herself asking even if she really had no place to talk the way she had been dressing lately.

"I thought it would help put you at ease if you weren't the only one who was showing off her stuff. Well you and Akane, but she didn't have much choice. If the thought of being tied up by a naked girl makes you uneasy I can always go and get changed," Ranma offered.

Kasumi did not know what to say. Did Ranma mean that she was going to get dressed or that she would get a kettle full of warm water? While Kasumi was not totally comfortable with the idea of being tied up by a naked female Ranma, the thought of being helplessly bound by an unclad male Ranma was making her really uncomfortable in ways that she did not want to contemplate too closely.

"No, that is all right," she assured Ranma.

"Good," said the red-head picking up a length of rope," then let's get started."

Kasumi gulped nervously, but she was determined to see this through.

"I am all yours," she said confidently offering Ranma her crossed wrists.

She instantly regretted that phrase. It had been an incredibly stupid thing to say for someone with a magical tattoo on her butt. A part of her wanted to run out of the dojo screaming to check if she had just accidentally triggered her tattoo, but she stood her ground. If it was nothing then she would only make Ranma suspicious and if the tattoo had reacted to her careless words then there was nothing she could have done too. So she calmly waited for Ranma to tie her up.

But Ranma did not seem inclined to restrain her right now. Instead she simply looped a few length of ropes around her torso forming a sort of diamond pattern between her neck belly. Once she was done she gently nudge Kasumi to walk over to a mirror she had propped up against a wall of the dojo.

Resisting the urge to pull down her bloomers and check her tattoo in the mirror Kasumi watched herself instead.

"That's it?" she wondered out loud.

"I thought we should start with a simple bondage harness and slowly work our way up," Ranma told her standing behind her.

"But its not really bondage, is it," Kasumi wondered. "I mean I can still move my arms and legs around and am not really restraint. I guess it looks sort of pretty the way the ropes frame my breasts, but it is not really like I am tied up. It is more like rope underwear than rope bondage."

Ranma nodded apparently agreeing about Kasumi's breasts looking pretty.

"A girl could wear a simple harness that does not involve the arms or legs underneath her clothes. You could also wear it as a second layer over your underwear," Ranma lectured. "If she were the sort of girl who actually liked to wear something naughty under her respectable outer-clothing or if she was a slave-girl who was simply ordered to do so by her master. But of course this isn't something for you."

"Of course not," Kasumi agreed staring at her mirror image.

"Yes, because of your bet you can't really wear anything to cover up the bondage at the moment," Ranma told her.

Kasumi wanted to protest that the bet only was for at home and that she had a life outside the Tendou-residence where she still covered up most of her body with respectable outfits that might very well hide a bondage harness, but she thought better of it at last second.

"Well if you are feeling fine so far let's move on to the next step," Ranma announced after a moment.

Kasumi watched him undo the lower part of the harness and use some of the excess rope that he had had for the first configuration to extend the diamond pattern further downward.

"Spread your legs, please," Ranma requested and Kasumi obediently did.

She gasped when she felt the red-head quickly pulled the rope down over her bloomer covered crotch and up between her butt checks.

"You okay? It's not to tight, is it?" Ranma asked concerned.

Kasumi simply nodded that she was okay blushing deeply. It was not that Ranma had touched her in any way intimately. It was just the rope that was touching her her. Not even directly, but through her only layer of clothes even. And she had known what was coming, but the very intense wedgie that the rope gave was affecting her in unexpected ways.

"... just a simple rope for now, we can add a few knots and other decoration later..." Ranma kept on talking to her, but Kasumi was only half listening and just continued to nod throughout the explanation.

After Ranma was done and stepped back again Kasumi watched herself in the mirror. It looked obscene the way the rope pushed into her crotch and splayed the lips of her sex making her most intimate place visible even through a protective layer of clothing. It did not feel very proper either.

"It is still not much of a bondage setup and can easily be worn underneath normal clothing for those who are into that," Ranma explained.

Kasumi again wasn't quite sure how he meant the last sentence. Did she mean those girls who were into wearing rope or those who were into wearing normal clothing. She was unsure whether she should resent the implication that Ranma did not count her among these kind of girls.

"It looks nice," Kasumi told her diplomatically, "but aren't you going to actually tie me up for real soon?"

This was not really going how Kasumi had expected it. She had thought she would get off with simply being tied up for a bit, but Ranma seemed curiously intent on drawing things out. She might actually prefer to be tied up. She did not really know what to with her hands. She had no pocket and she had to fight back the urge to explore the bondage harness by feeling the ropes or touching herself.

And there was also the outstanding matter of her tattoo. She was almost certain that it hadn't been triggered by her slip of tongue earlier. She did not feel any different and she showed no signs of slave-girl behavior. She just hoped that Ranma would hurry up and get on with tying her up so that she would be done soon and be able to check for sure.

"If you are sure that you are okay so far, I guess we can move on," Ranma allowed after carefully looking her up and down. "Put your hands behind your back."

Fooled: With Ranma's Tests Inconclusive Kasumi's Status Remains Tied-up [Episode 140406]

by Loki-L

Ranma and Kasumi were in the dojo preparing for one of Ranma's slave-owner classes that Kasumi had agreed to help Ranma with. For the lesson Ranma would require a model to demonstrate some bondage techniques on and they were currently testing if Kasumi would be able to stand being tied up by Ranma.

Akane was also there to provide moral support for Kasumi and a visual reference for Ranma, but she was not contributing anything to the conversation since she was also gagged.

"Are you feeling all right so far," Ranma asked Kasumi.

The girl was now fully tied up with a harness made out of a single rope crisscrossing over her entire body in a diamond pattern. The intricate web clothed her, restrained her and served as an anchor to suspend her from the ceiling.

"I am fine," the eldest Tendou sister answered.

Ranma did not know if she should believe her. She had promised Akane to subtly find out if Kasumi showed any signs at all of being a potential future slave-girl.

"Are you sure that it doesn't chaff, rub or pinch anywhere? Do you feel apprehensive, anxious, aroused or awkward at being restrained like this? Do you perhaps feel a bit hot or cold without any clothes one? Does being helpless and exposed affect you in any way?" Ranma continued to question her.

"No, really, I am okay," Kasumi assured her. "I am as comfortable as anyone could possibly be under the circumstances. The position is actually quite relaxing once you get used to it."

Ranma was not sure, but she was almost certain that Kasumi was not entirely truthful with her.

Judging by her erect nipples Kasumi was definitely feeling either a bit too cold or a bit hot. And there was a hint of wetness where the knotted ropes were pressing into her bloomer covered crotch. Also Ranma had to admit that this might simply be a purely physical reaction to have something rub against her sensitive flesh down there and not necessarily a proof that Kasumi found being tied up erotically stimulating. If Ranma read her body-language right, as much as there was of it with her being unable to move her arms or legs, and correctly interpreted the special aura of desire that Ranma head recently learned to see, then Kasumi was at least slightly turned on by the proceedings. Ranma did suspect that Kasumi enjoyed showing off her admittably beautiful body, but that did not have to mean anything. Ranma liked to show off a bit herself. In fact she was currently working on Kasumi in the nude, teasingly giving Kasumi some provocative views of the small red-head's unclad body, enjoying the fact that Kasumi could look at but not touch, and Ranma was definitely no slave-girl material.

It was all a question of motivation. Akane liked how it made her feel exposed and vulnerable when Ranma ordered her to show off her body. Ranma liked things like the satisfying thunk of perverts walking into lamppost when she showed a bit of skin. Ranma was unsure what Kasumi's motivations were.

And her reaction to being bound was equally inconclusive. Kasumi was really relaxing and not fighting or struggling against the ropes or testing the strength of the knots at all. This could have been interpreted as evidence of Kasumi being a submissive girl who trusted Ranma very much and was just waiting to be enslaved.

Unless of course you knew the submissive slave-girl Akane Tendou who would be struggling against the bindings that restrained her all the time even when she was asleep. Ranma thought that Akane did not struggle because she wanted to break free, but that she struggled to confirm that she really could not escape and was truly helpless. It seemed to turn her on.

Kasumi was different. Ranma just did not know if she was different as in not a slave-girl or different as in a different sort of slave-girl. The aura was not much help here either.

Ranma had hung up Akane in the dojo next to where Kasumi was now hanging in hopes of using her for comparison, but that had not really worked out. Not only did they seem to be fundamentally different, but Akane's aura was also so blindingly bright at the moment that it was difficult to make any comparison at all.

Kasumi might be slightly aroused by what Ranma had done to her, but Akane was so turned on by hanging there naked, exposed, gagged and blindfolded that Ranma would have to get her off before he let her down if she valued her health. It must have been the fact that Akane could hear, but not see what Ranma was doing with her older sister. The rest was supplied by Akane's own imagination.

Ranma would have to do something about that.

"If everything is all right, so far," Ranma announced turning back to Kasumi, "then we will finish with a blindfold and a gag and let you hang here for a while to see if any problems come up."

Kasumi just nodded and obediently opened her mouth and closed her eyes to let Ranma work on blinding and gagging her.

Ranma made some Happousai like grabs for Kasumi's bosom just stopping short of actually touching her large exposed breasts, but Kasumi did not react at all it seemed that the girl was truly blind. Out of respect for the fact that Kasumi was still a free girl Ranma did not test the quality of her gag pinching or slapping her like he would have done with Akane.

Taking a step back Ranma viewed his work. Hanging there Kasumi at least looked very much like a proper slave-girl. She looked a bit more mature and dignified, softer and calmer than Akane, but the resemblance now that they were similarly exposed and tied-up was uncanny. The only major difference was that Kasumi was still wearing her bloomers.

Ranma thought she could remove Kasumi's only remaining article of clothing without disturbing any of the layers of ropes above it using one of Happousai's techniques to complete the picture. Kasumi was currently in no position to consent to such an action, but since she had earlier worn a costume that had shown off her naked crotch and the bloomers were so skin-tight that they did not hide anything Ranma doubted that Kasumi would mind much.

Viewing and comparing the two helplessly bound beauties Ranma wondered what Nabiki would give to get a picture of them. Would it be worth enough to her that Ranma could convince her to join them for a moment? Having all three Tendou sisters together in a similar situation would make if far easier to compare and contrast them and find out if Akane's sisters might share her secret desire to be enslaved.

Of course with the present state of Akane's aura any comparison would be difficult. Akane needed to calm down to normal levels first. A thought occurred to Ranma. With Kasumi unable to see what was going on and Akane unable to tell her, Ranma had now the opportunity and privacy to bring down Akane's arousal a bit to a level where her lust aura could be more easily compared to her sister.

Ranma felt that it would be wrong to take advantage of Kasumi's current helplessness, but that there were some things that she could do with a clear conscience.

Fooled: Kasumi Listens in Suspension [Episode 140861]

by Loki-L

Being completely helpless and tied up was affecting Kasumi in unexpected ways. She had mainly agreed to this because Ranma had claimed that he needed a girl who was not a submissive potential slave-girl, and she had almost jumped at the chance of proving that she belonged into that category, but now Kasumi had began to suspect that this had not been a good idea at all.

What if Ranma discovered any signs that gave her the totally wrong impression that Kasumi enjoyed being tied up. Kasumi of course did not do anything of that sort. It was just her body that had some strange totally involuntary reactions. It had to be the magic of the tattoo that was making her feel that way.

Hopefully Ranma had not noticed anything.

Kasumi strained to listen to what her captor was doing, but the red-head was a martial-artist trained in all kinds of stealth techniques. There would be no sound of footsteps if she did not want Kasumi to hear any. Ranma might be anywhere watching her from any direction.

One moment she would still have been standing next to Kasumi and then there had been total silence until Kasumi could faintly hear her rummaging through her basket-full-o-tricks-n-treats a few steps behind her. Then after Ranma must have picked up whatever it was she had wanted there had only been silence again.

Had she fetched a toy to use on her captive? This session had only been supposed to test Kasumi's reaction to bondage. There was not much left of Kasumi that remained unbound. She thought that she had seen something she had tentatively identified as nipple clamps earlier, but Ranma would not just use something like that without discussing it with Kasumi beforehand, would she? Where was Ranma now? Why wasn't she saying anything? Was she standing in front of her or behind her? Was she looking at her, studying her nearly naked body? Had the thing Ranma had picked up perhaps been a camera? Kasumi felt awfully exposed at the thought.

Then she heard something several steps to the side. At first she thought that it was Akane struggling against her own bondage again trying to be noticed. Akane was shameless that way, always begging for attention. Kasumi of course was no expert but she thought that a good slave should calmly and passively wait for her master or mistress to do whatever he or she wished to do to her instead of making her owner do something to her. Perhaps Ranma should spank her more.

But the sound of ropes moving and shifting continued. It had to be Ranma this time who was doing something to Akane's bindings. Moving them out of the way perhaps for easy access to certain areas?

Kasumi strained her ears. She thought that she could hear what sounded like the screw cup of a bottle or something similar. And then a slight splashing sound. Kasumi could not remember if she had seen a thermos bottle among Ranma's supplies.

It could not be, that she was now in a room with a naked and male Ranma, could it? It might have been something else entirely. Like a bottle of lubricant. That would not have been out of place in Ranma's supplies and Ranma might now be using it on some part of Akane's anatomy to prepare her for some other toy.

Overall Kasumi would prefer to think that Ranma was still a girl who was about to do some unspeakable things to another girl with a bizarre toy rather than thinking that Ranma might have turned into a boy to do things to Akane without the aid of any toys.

There was muffled yelp that must have come from Akane. Even with a gag in her mouth Akane managed to convey quite clearly that something was being done to her. Kasumi could hear rustling and squeaking and other sounds of Akane moving or being moved in her bonds. Akane was breathing heavily through the nose. Something that might have been flesh hitting flesh could be heard. There was a mixture of other sounds that Kasumi could not readily identify, but for which her imagination supplied plenty of explanations.

Only Ranma was curiously silent. No spoken words, no grunts, not anything that cut be clearly attributed to the pig-tailed martial-artist was audible over the noise Akane made. Kasumi could not believe that Ranma had such good self-control.

She tried to picture in her mind just what exactly was happening only a few steps to her side. Akane was hanging there helpless and exposed just like Kasumi and Ranma was taking advantage of her. Taking advantage of her, Akane that is. Kasumi had so far been totally unmolested and even when tying her up Ranma had been careful not to touch her in inappropriate places. Only the ropes were touching her there.

Ranma had taken great care not to accidentally touch Kasumi's breasts when tying her up. It must have taken a great deal of self-control on Ranma's part considering how exposed and inviting Kasumi's large breasts must have looked framed by the ropes. Now, judging by the way Akane could be heard moaning into her gag, Ranma was probably squeezing and kneading Akane's similarly displayed, but smaller breasts to make up for it.

Ranma must be using Akane to work of the steam build up while tying up Kasumi. Quite a lot steam it must have been too, but that was only natural. Two very attractive young people, one naked and one nearly naked working so intimately together — that was bound to have some effects on the participants. The way Ranma's own breasts had kept brushing against Kasumi's body when the smaller girl had stretch to reach around her while tying her up. It was only natural that the red-head had gotten a bit worked up by that. And it would have been strange indeed if Ranma had not been influenced by having a nearly naked beautiful young women like Kasumi place herself into her hands and trust her enough to tie her up.

Yes, Kasumi concluded as Akane's grunting and moaning intensified, it was only natural that Ranma was now turning to Akane for release. It would be best if Kasumi pretended not to have realized what had happened next to her. Hopefully Ranma would in turn refrain from acknowledging the fact that Kasumi herself had shown some slight purely physical reactions to being tied up and having had to helplessly listen as Ranma ravished her little sister within earshot.

As she listened Kasumi had to remind herself too remain still and not start moving around so much in ways that would rub the knotted ropes over her crotch against her. That was something a naughty slave-girl like Akane would do. Kasumi was a proper young lady and would simply hang back and relax patiently waiting for Ranma to be done with Akane and move on to her to untie her.

But Ranma did not. Kasumi heard Ranma finish with Akane or at least she heard Akane being finished and then there was silence again. After a while she heard someone else who was less stealthy enter.

"Well, well, well," the newcomer revealed herself to be Nabiki, "don't you to make a nice pair of slave-girls? Oh sorry, Kasumi, I forgot you aren't a slave officially."

Kasumi could almost picture her annoying smirk. What did the girl think she was doing saying things like that, she might give Ranma and Akane ideas.

"In case you have wondered, Ranma has asked me to watch you two for a short while," Nabiki explained. "Ranma only stepped outside for a moment to start dinner, you two can just hang back and let your owner take care of all your responsibilities."

Ranma was not Kasumi's owner. She was beginning to suspect that Nabiki was doing it on purpose. Kasumi would not put it past her sister to purposely set up Kasumi to become enslaved to keep from becoming a target for Ranma and Akane's recruitment efforts herself.

"You know, Kasumi," Nabiki continued while stepping closer and walking around her older sister, "the ropes really do look good on you. The bound and helpless damsel in distress look becomes you and forgive me for saying so, but you do seem to be enjoying yourself."

Kasumi whimpered shaking her head in denial. She was just making the best out of the situation and certainly not enjoying herself. Her body might be reacting to the whole situation in certain ways, but that was hardly her fault.

"I would not normally be so crude to mention something like your erect nipples or that wet spot in your crotch, but it occurred to me that Ranma appears to be looking for another girl to add to his slave-harem. You should consider letting him know about your desires instead of making him look in all the wrong places. I know it takes a lot of courage to openly admit something like that, but you should really make an effort for your own good. In the meantime rest assured that your secret is safe with me."

Except of course for Akane who must still be hanging next to her and listening in, Kasumi thought angrily, her presence must have slipped Nabiki's mind when she was making such ridiculous accusations while Kasumi was unable to correct them.

Nabiki was trying to get Kasumi enslaved to save her own tattooed ass. The girl had done something like that when she had foisted of the engagement to the newly arrived Ranma onto their younger sister. Now she was volunteering Kasumi in a similar manner.

If that was Nabiki's game then she was in for a surprise. It was a very risky course to take for Nabiki. Somebody who lived in a glass house should not throw stones and a girl who had a magic-slave-tattoo on her butt should be careful about scheming to get another girl enslaved.

Nodoka was right an amoral girl without scruples that would even sacrifice her own sister needed a master to keep her in check and Kasumi would be doing her sister a favor and the fact that Nabiki's enslavement would keep Ranma busy and take the heat of Kasumi's rear was only an added benefit.

That is all I could get but I know there was a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

Strolling around her sister and pondering what she could do with this opportunity, Nabiki came up with an obvious distraction once she saw the box of toys.

As a humming sound filled the air, Nabiki thoughtfully added for the benefit of her captive audience of two, "You look so tense there big sister. Lucky you I found this nice body massager. It'll leave you nice and relaxed so you can get more into the slave-girl role."

The moment the broad head of the massager made contact with Kasumi's warm vulva, the affected girl let out a strangled squeak. The wand shaped device was much more powerful than a standard vibrator, and to an inexperienced girl like Kasumi, it was overwhelming, particularly as directly as it was applied.

Akane for her part could only hear the hum of the vibrator and Nabiki merrily humming along as she worked over Kasumi's bound body. Of course, Akane couldn't tell that Nabiki was repeatedly overworking one particular target area.

If Akane had known, her first thought would have been to wish Ranma did that to her. That would have been followed by Akane wishing her master would do lots of things to her.

Once Nabiki was satisfied the 'desert' she was preparing for Ranma had been worked into a thick syrupy almost foamy consistency, she put her power-tool of choice down. Even the naive Ranma that hadn't mastered Akane's body so thoroughly would have been hard pressed to miss this. Satisfied with her work, Nabiki cleaned up her toy, promising herself to borrow it later to work off some frustrations, before returning to 'innocently' watching her sisters.

Incriminating evidence now taken care of, Nabiki resumed her act for the benefit of Akane, who seemed to be actively looking for a Tendou slave girl to join her. "Why Kasumi, what's that musky odor?"

Pausing a moment to walk around and act surprised, the middle sister continued for Akane's benefit, "Why, you're literally dripping. I mean really, you're almost as much a mess as Akane, and it looks like Ranma left her a very happy slave-girl."

Furtively, Nabiki picked at the bloomers, idly wondering if she could leave Kasumi completely nude while defending her action as dealing with a dirty garment. Sadly however the rope bondage was too intricate to really work the spandex shorts off.

Plans foiled, Nabiki kept a light touch on her sister to keep her arousal at a higher level. While it would be the juices that damned her, the more aroused Kasumi was, the less able she would be to deal with Ranma.

Only a few moments later, Nabiki put the final touches on her plan, calling out, "Oh Ranma, I think Kasumi really needs your attention. I'm no expert of course, we all know you're the Master of poor slave-girls around here, even when you are cute and busty."

Not liking something about Nabiki's attitude, which screamed 'I'm not being sneaky', the red-head dismissed her, "Alright Nabiki, I'll take care of it. You can go now."

Too amused with herself to be offended at Ranma taking her so lightly, Nabiki had to restrain herself from skipping out of the dojo.

Once the most problematic of Tendou girls was gone, Ranma turned to inspecting Kasumi. The issue was quite apparent, as like Akane, Kasumi had managed to form a puddle on the floor. As Akane had some help from Ranma in forming her puddle, this was significant.

It also helped Ranma's studies that now Kasumi's aura of lust was quite visible. Such signs aside however, Ranma did not have her consent to act on them and took great pride in the trust he was given.

Taking a moment to lower Kasumi to the floor, the red-head carefully unbuckled the blindfold and gag, once again giving the elder girl that measure of freedom.

Kasumi for her part was happy to be able to use her mouth to get in gulps of air. In between trying to get her breathing under control, she shot Ranma shy glances, worried about how the currently female slave-girl master would take her present state.

For her part, the red-head gave her a kind hug, reading a little fear in Kasumi. Even if Kasumi greatly enjoyed herself, it wouldn't do for her to develop a fear that would keep her repressed. Once the older girl got herself under control, the red-head asked, "Are you okay Kasumi?"

Afraid to even speak lest she betray herself, the bound girl meekly nodded.

Gently working on unbinding Kasumi's arms from her harness, the red-head surprised her further by apologizing, "I'm sorry Kasumi, you were taking it so calm that I didn't think being left alone a bit would bother you. I never meant for you to feel alone and scared."

Once her arms were free, the embarrassed girl put both hands to her crotch, trying to hide the signs of her arousal. This didn't stop her from being surprised by Ranma nor from appreciating the red-heads efforts, "It's okay Ranma. I'm alright, really."

Stopping what she was doing and leaving Kasumi bound squatting with her legs spread, Ranma instead took Kasumi's hands from her crotch, delicately licking the juices from the tip of one finger. "Don't be embarrassed either. There is nothing shameful about enjoying yourself. If you had given me consent earlier I'd make you feel a lot better like I did for Akane...but since you're so aroused, I can't ask you for honest consent now."

Now blushing pinkly with honest feelings, the sight of the cute red-head cleaning her fingers mortified Kasumi with how much this ramped her arousal back up. As such, she still didn't trust herself to speak.

Smiling in a delighted way that didn't set Kasumi to ease in the least, Ranma put Kasumi's hands on her shoulders. "Just a bit longer and I'll have you free, then you can go to your room. Then after you've had some time to cool down and think, I'll come up to your room tonight and make you feel good."

Barely able to keep her hands safely on Ranma's shoulder and not between her legs embarrassing herself, Kasumi could be excused for nonverbally agreeing. Actually considering how much she wanted Ranma to take her at the moment, she was doing well to not beg Ranma to take her then and there.

Finally free of her bondage, Kasumi was grateful to Ranma for remaining by her side for support as she was guided to the stairs. Getting up from the dojo floor her legs had barely functioned for mere standing, but by the time she reached the stairs she was confident enough to stand on her on. At the foot of the stairs she turned gently to her companion, "Thank you Ranma. That was very responsible of you. My little sister is in good hands."

Nodding absently, the red-head smiled cheerfully at the older girl, absently enjoying her almost naked body still pleasantly flushed with arousal. "Sure thing Kasumi. I take the kind of trust you gave me very seriously. If ya don't mind though, I need to go see to Akane."

Nodding pleasantly, Kasumi continued up the stairs on her own, using the railing for additional support.

In the safety of her room, Kasumi took a moment to examine herself in the mirror. Even after having a few moments to calm herself down, her body still showed the signs of her arousal, the stickiness between her legs being the most obvious.

More than that however, for the first time since this incident began she noticed the impressive changes in Ranma. Even with Nabiki leaving her helpless and ready for the taking, Ranma had not only held his own desires in check, but had controlled Kasumi to prevent her own desires from taking over.

In short, Ranma had been incredibly mature in a fashion she truly liked.

Not pausing to remove her soaked spandex bottom, she instead shoved one hand down to give herself the relief Ranma had hinted at. It further impressed her that he had so graciously given her the privacy to tend to the needs of her body, as apparently he would have considered that taking advantage of her. That she would have begged Ranma to take her given the slightest push had been deftly pushed aside, further proving Ranma's impressively increased maturity.

It had also been made obvious to Kasumi that Ranma deeply regretting being unable to satisfy her when she so needed it due to honoring his responsibility to her.

With the arousal she was still dealing with coupled with the sudden awareness how his maturity, Kasumi found herself hard pressed top regret her quiet acceptance of Ranma wishing to make it up to her tonight. Her only thought was how or even if she wished to hide her tattoo from him.

Looking in the mirror, Kasumi admired her fetish maid dress clad body seriously for the first time. The sweat of her exertions had mostly been taken care of using clean wipes in her room, but her body was still quite flushed.

As the dress framed her exposed tits and cunt, the flush of arousal was readily apparent. Worse perhaps was her pussy, reddened from over-stimulation by the massager head and still engorged with blood, the shiny outer labia forming a deeply flushed camel toe.

It was more alarming however to realize what she had been doing, displaying herself so for Ranma.

Most surprising was how she now looked forward to him enjoying the view and possibly her body. With such thoughts on her mind, it would doubtless be a new experience wearing her most indecent outfit around the house.

Popping into the kitchen, Kasumi was mildly surprised to find Nodoka there cooking supper.

The older woman turned to her momentarily, noting her outfit before turning her attention back to dinner. "Ah Kasumi-chan, your outfit reminds me. Ranma and you girls have been getting along so well, and you've been enjoying your chance to dress-up so much, I decided my husband and your father would live with me. That way they won't be around to interrupt and cause trouble."

This of course was one of the worst things Kasumi could hear, as she had agreed to dress up until they returned home, and if this were to be the case, she'd have to dress indecently forever. "Ah, Auntie, I can handle supper."

Idly waving Kasumi away with a ladle, Nodoka turned back to the stove. "Nonsense dear, an apron would spoil your look and it's not safe in here without one. Go spend some time with Ranma dear, he would enjoy your outfit."

Blushing, Kasumi realized that getting hot grease spattered onto her currently sensitive and exposed naughty bits would be most unpleasant. Unfortunately unable to enter the sanctuary of her kitchen, Kasumi eventually turned away instead of standing awkwardly in the doorway. Reluctantly she admitted to herself that she was unlikely to discourage Nodoka from keeping the fathers away.

Stepping into the living room she found Ranma, male and dressed, entering the house with Akane, nude except for a collar, leash and a dog-tail butt-plug following on all fours. Blinking, she watched as Ranma sat down, petting and ruffling Akane's hair like a beloved pet, which her sister seemed to love despite playing at the part of a pet dog-girl.

As strange as it was, Akane was happy and Ranma was obviously making her that way. That got her thinking of something that might solve her own problems. "Ranma-kun, how did you learn to treat Akane like that?"

Innocently rubbing Akane's tummy and working lower, the young master idly answered, "Well, at first she told me what she expected it to be like. Then I just started figuring out what she really liked. She's real proud of being a good slave-girl, so she likes being used and punished. She don't like being punished for anything serious though, 'cause then she'd be a bad slave-girl.".

Looking away out of embarrassment at her own emotions, Kasumi delicately inquired, "So, if you were to take a nice mature girl, unlike Akane, you would treat her differently, to make her happy as well?".

With Akane now on her back, legs spread and one leg thumping fruitlessly in the air, Ranma replied distractedly as he fine tuned his pet's engine. "Well, yeah. I mean I don't like doing this for the sake of doing this, I like making Akane so happy she can't think straight."

Ironically at that moment, gazing into the younger girl's eyes, it was obvious normal thought was long gone, leaving her straining to follow her last order and play the part of a dog-girl.

Unable to jump straight to the point she wanted to make, the currently very shy and embarrassed older girl started with the reasons leading up to this. "Well, you see, I just recently noticed some things. You see, Auntie has been hinting that Nabiki and I would be happier as your slave-girls, and with the way you and Akane have been acting, I was worried. I suppose it was silly of me, but I worried you'd make me a slave-girl and treat me like Akane, though I suppose that didn't give you much credit."

Blushing and fidgeting profusely, Kasumi tried a little harder to get to her point. "So, that's why I started dressing up to prove I wasn't a slave-girl. Then today, I realized I was being silly and that you wouldn't hurt me, and that I did enjoy dressing up a little."

Realizing that she had perhaps a bit too much of Ranma's attention as he gazed at her, Kasumi rushed to say what she wanted to say. "That is, if I dressed how you wanted, to please you, and gave myself to you to be pleasured or pleasure as you wish, like lovers. Well I'd want to make the special man in my life very happy, but I wouldn't want to be treated roughly or punished. I well, would that be alright?"

Staring at the older, sexually aroused, indecently dressed woman acting like an overly shy schoolgirl admitting her crush, Ranma gently laid the spent dog-girl in his lap down to sprawl on the floor. Stepping over the blissed-out girl, he slowly approached the mature overly shy one.

Kasumi in turn started panicking, worried about how Ranma might think of her demands. "I mean to say, I don't mean to impose any rules. I trust you'll make me happy. That is to say, I trust you very much."

Finally close enough, Ranma clasped her hands and brought them down low to pull her in closer and calm her down. "Are you sure you want to give yourself to me Kasumi?"

Blushing profusely but now with a steady heart, Kasumi gazed down at him from the slight height advantage her heels gave her. "Yes, very much. I never noticed until now, but in the time you took Akane as your slave, you grew up into the kind of man I like. When you left me in my room, I realized I did want you to remove the ache from my body, to make my heart warm, for me to dress for you and enjoy life. I want my body to ache for you alone."

Surprised by the depth of her feelings, Ranma in turn wordlessly gazed up to her, impressed by the magnitude of what she wanted to give him.

Reaching back into a pocket hidden in her thick skirt, Kasumi pulled out a simple black leather collar with a steel buckle, holding it up for Ranma to take. "When I bought my costume, she said it was perfect for me and gave it to me."

Taking the hint, Ranma placed the collar around her neck as Kasumi lifted up her hair for him. After buckling it in place, he let his hand linger at the D-ring meant for attaching a leash. "Mhmm, it's nice, but it needs something here, like a tag or charm."

Glancing deeper at Kasumi's aura, Ranma could easily tell she was suffuse with emotions, particularly now a content happiness and arousal. There was one anomaly that was bothering him however, causing him to interrupt the tender moment. "Then can you tell me one thing? Why were you so aroused when I came back to the dojo?"

Fidgeting again slightly, Kasumi tried to shy away, something Ranma wouldn't allow. "I, well, you see, remember that Nabiki and I were worried about being turned into slaves? When you left me alone with Nabiki, she used a massager on me, trying to set me up as a slave so she'd be left alone."

Hearing this, Ranma tensed, causing Kasumi to fret.

Hearing her door open, Nabiki glanced up in surprise that someone would enter her room unannounced.

That her unwelcome visitor was a stern looking Ranma caused a lump to form in her stomach. Taking control of a potentially bad situation, she stood and spoke with a stern tone meant to invoke a sense of trouble.

Unfortunately halfway through working herself up to chew the intruder out, he cut her off with a simple demand. "Nabiki, sit down."

Before she could regain her momentum with a scathing reprisal of her own, Ranma's frown went from upset to a stern neutral glare as the emotions she could exploit fled from his countenance. "I said sit."

Swallowing hard, Nabiki reluctantly sat down, apprehensive about what was to come.


End file.
